Lazos DKNK
by Arenka
Summary: La vida no siempre fue buena con ellos, dolor y separación siempre fue algo que recibieron... pero ahora con sus caminos nuevamente entrelazados iban a esforzarse para que nadie les separara...aunque permanecer juntos nunca sera fácil...Mal summary lo se y lo siento, pasen y léanlo...si quieren...Crossover K, No 6 y Karneval
1. Prologo

**Hola, primero que nada, esta historia es tipo Crossover de algunos Animes/Mangas. Que son: D-Gray man, No 6, K-Project (K) y Karneval, también cabe señalar que soy nueva en lo que respecta a escribir sobre estos personajes, así que por favor si ven que falle en algo o me salgo un poco del personaje, no duden en decirme, se los agradecería mucho y también aceptaría spoiler de D-Gray man (Es la única que no he terminado de ver y por favor que sea por PM)**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Relación Chicoxchico ósea Yaoi, si no te gusta por favor ándate por otro lado y la segunda Advertencia seria; Para las personas que no han visto los demás animes que aquí se presentan podrían contener Spoiler, así que si tampoco te gusta esto, podrías ver los capítulos y después leer esta historia, si es que es de tu total agrado, tampoco planeo que sea tan apegado a las series originales, pero por si las duda pongo la advertencia del Spoiler :D jeje **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores: Katsura Hoshino, Atsuko Asana, Touya Mikanagi, GoHands y Shingo Suzuki pero la historia si es mía**

**Sin más que aportar espero y que disfruten este Salvaje y Loco Fic **

_**En un día tu vida puede cambiar….**_

Esas palabras jamás tuvieron sentido para la joven Karan, ella siempre fue una joven inteligente e independiente…pero ahora simplemente todo carecía de sentido, ahora era una joven mujer que pronto tendría a su primer hijo, eso le llenaba de dicha, pero al mismo tiempo se llenaba de amargura, estaba en una relación para nada saludable para su futuro hijo, simplemente no podía huir de él…ya lo había intentado y tampoco es como si tuviera donde huir, y también estaba el hecho de que ella aun sentía un profundo amor por esa persona y tenía la esperanza que volvería a ser el de antes con la llegada de su retoño, pero aun así ¿Y si no lo hacía? ¿Cómo salir de esa relación que se rompió justo en el momento en el que se dieron cuenta que serían padres? Karan ya no podía seguir así, definitivamente necesitaba alejarse de ese hombre que solo le atormentaba, se encorvo al momento de sentir espasmos llevándose instintivamente su mano a su vientre donde sentía pequeñas presiones…sintió pánico al sentir como el líquido salía, se encontraba sola en su casa y vivía en "la ciudad perdida" situada en los suburbios de _No 6_ una gran ciudad utópica.

Pronto el dolor punzante volvió y no tuvo de otra que salir a buscar ayuda, para su suerte la vecina le ayudo en trasportarla al hospital…

Fue puesta en la sala de maternidad, donde se intentó comunicar con su pareja, pero este simplemente no contestaba. Las ganas de llorar se apoderaron de ella, pero debía ser fuerte, ese momento tendría que ser el más feliz de su vida ya que pronto vería a la personita que estuvo de huésped en su cuerpo, debía admitir que se moría de emoción por saber cómo era y sobre todo si era niña o niño, ya que se quiso dar la sorpresa con eso…una idea que después no le pareció tan buena, pero en fin.

El labor de parto comenzó 12 horas después de haber llegado, y aun así en todo ese tiempo su esposo no se había presentado, no pensó mucho en eso, pero tenía la necesidad de tener a alguien a su lado…pronto el momento de ver a su querido hijo llego, se sentía ansiosa pero al mismo tiempo temerosa de que hacer ¿Seguiría con su pareja? ¿Cómo librarse de esa persona? Le mostraron a su hijo quien yacía dormido envuelto en sabanas azules que solo le daban a entender que había sido varón, lo cogió con cuidado sintiéndose sumamente dichosa, ignoro por completo la mirada preocupada de las enfermeras y tampoco sospecho nada cuando estas evitaron que le descubriera la cabeza…solo miro con preocupación cómo se lo arrebataron de sus brazos alegando que tendrían que hacerles algunas pruebas antes de darles de alta, asintió mientras miraba como las mujeres salían de la sala dejándola sola con sus dudas sobre que iba a ser ahora en adelante con su pequeño…

Los minutos se hicieron horas y la preocupación comenzaba a impacientarla, intento levantarse pero justo en ese momento la puerta fue abierta por una de las enfermeras que le había atendido

—Por favor señora Karan, no intente moverse ahora—le hablo con voz amable mientras nuevamente la puerta era abierta, no supo si sentirse aliviada al momento de ver a su querido hijo en brazos de la doctora o sentir preocupación por la manera en la que le miraba

— ¿Su-sucede algo?—pregunto sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, la doctora lentamente le entrego su bebe

—Señora Karan, debemos informarle un pequeño problema respecto a su hijo—el aire le falto

— ¿Sobre qué es?—pregunto con voz cortada, la doctora le hizo señas a la enfermera y esta salió de la sala

—Su hijo nació con una deformación genética poco usual, de hecho se consideraría el primero…pero no es de preocuparse—aclaro al ver el rostro preocupado de la castaña

— ¿Cuál es su deformación?—pregunto con curiosidad

—Tendrá que verlo usted misma, la dejo—termino de hablar y salió dejándola con la duda

Pronto su atención se concentró totalmente en el pequeño ser entre sus brazos que se retorcía, sonrió dulcemente al verlo

—Hola—hablo con voz afable mientras sujetaba una de sus pequeñas manitas, él bebe abrió sus ojos dejándola sorprendida, sus ojos eran dorados, pronto se movió inconforme al ya no sentir mimos de su madre, la curiosidad se apodero de ella e inconscientemente comenzó a quitarle la sabana con el que estaba arropado, no encontrando nada inusual salvo la ropa que tenía puesta; ahora que recordaba ella no había llevado ropa para su hijo…el nene movió la mano que sujetaba Karan y el gorrito que traía puesto se movió un poco, sintió como el aliento le faltaba, con la mano temblorosa comenzó a quitarle el gorro dejando ver una cabellera blanquecina, su corazón se aceleró ¿Qué significaba eso?

A la mañana siguiente el hombre que era considerado su pareja fue por ella al hospital, rápidamente le dio el rechazo alegando que esa "cosa" como le había llamado no era suyo hizo tal escena que los doctores le hicieron unas pruebas de ADN que resultaron positivas, pero aun así, el pequeño Yashiro había sido rechazado por su padre, Karan se sentía desfallecer, realmente que ahora entendía menos que le había visto a ese hombre…era verdad que al principio había sido tan atento y caballeroso, pero ahora era una persona horrible.

El pequeño Yashiro pronto cumpliría 1 año de vida y Karan mostraba un embarazo de 6 meses, las cosas se habían calmado, su adorado esposo ya no era tan agresivo con ella o Yashiro, lo cual le daba una ligera esperanza que al fin haya cambiado, pero ciertamente Karan sabía que eso no era posible, él se había tranquilizado gracias a la amenaza de la vecina y sobre volver a tocarla…sino hubiera sido por ella, tal vez Shiro hubiera estado hospitalizado aun…se lamentaba por eso, lamentaba el hecho de que su pequeño bebe haya sido agredido de una forma muy cruel por su propio padre, tuvo que decirle a los doctores que se había rodado por las escaleras en un descuido suyo.

Recordar eso le llenaba de furia e impotencia, pero ahora definitivamente se largaría del lugar, trataría de buscar algo con el cual pueda mantenerse por sí sola y vería la forma en que él no diera con su paradero, estaba decidida y eso no le quitaría la determinación de al fin salir de su tormento.

Pronto el tiempo de espera llego a su fin…nuevamente estaba en labor de parto esperando que Shion, como había decidido ponerle naciera bien, y no era porque le desagradaba la apariencia de Yashiro, al contrario…se le hacía hermoso y verdaderamente esperaba que Shion naciera igual, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que saliera normal, ya estaba harta de la forma en que miraban a su primogénito, como si fuera un monstruo o un fenómeno de circo…además de que estaba el hecho de que cada mes le hacían pruebas sobre su salud, inyectándole en varias partes de su cuerpo lo cual era doloroso para su hijo.

Shion nació normal, sus ojos cafés oscuros y cabello del mismo color, Karan sentía alivio pero también nostalgia, todo había salido bien en él. Salió de alta y mediante algunos papeleos y con la ayuda de su vecina a quien le agradecía infinitamente, pues gracias a ella pudo alejarse al fin de su esposo, quien ahora solo era un Ex…

Yashiro contaba con 2 años y 3 meses, Shion acababa de cumplir 1 año y ahora Karan contaba con un embarazo demasiado avanzado ¿Causa? Una muy cruel, Karan había salido tarde del trabajo y sin darse cuenta había sido seguida, cuando se percató ya había sido tarde, el sujeto la aprisiono y violo salvajemente, una mujer la encontró medio viva en un callejón oscuro cerca de las afueras del "Distrito oeste" un lugar demasiado peligroso para cualquier habitante de _No 6_, fue hospitalizada y la niñera quien cuidaba de los niños había ido al hospital, con los dos hijos y su pequeña nieta de la edad de Shion…

Las personas que supieron del accidente de Karan se llenaron de horror, pues todos sabían que la seguridad no era muy buena, pero por lo menos esos accidentes nunca ocurrían, de hecho nada ocurría, eso solo daba entender que un habitante del "Distrito oeste" había logrado entrar por lo cual varias unidades se movilizaron intentando dar con el paradero.

Interrogaron a Karan durante horas, nada tenía sentido para ella, su trabajo no estaba tan lejos de su casa ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allá? Esa pregunta estaba de mas, quien quiera que le haya hecho eso es obvio que le arrastro hasta ahí, tal vez para borrar su rastro, pero ¿No se había arriesgado al hacer eso? Es obvio que un hombre cargando un bulto a altas horas de la noche no pasa desapercibido. El tema no fue tomado nuevamente después de eso

Karan no había deseado embarazarse de tal forma, pero aun así, acepto tener al bebe, después de todo no tenía la culpa y tampoco le iba a negar el derecho a vivir, el hijo era suyo y no importaba como es que le había procreado ella le querría de igual forma que a Yashiro y Shion.

Yashiro aun a su temprana edad había cambiado totalmente, su sonrisa había desaparecido por completo, su mirada antes llena de inocencia ahora solo se mostraba seria y cargado de un sentimiento que aun Karan no era posible de ver, se mostraba protector de Shion cuando eran visitados por los médicos que le atendían.

Shion se sentía con miedo, la mirada de su hermano mayor hacia los médicos le daba miedo y sobre todo por cómo estos le miraban a él ¿Qué ocurría? La niñera llego justo después llevándoles a su habitación Yashiro podía caminar tan bien, que no parcia de 2 años, mas sin embargo Shion apenas y gateaba. Las horas transcurrían y Shion comenzó a jugar con la nieta de la niñera una pequeña castaña de su misma edad y de nombre Safu, Yashiro parecía ajeno a todo eso, solo estaba tirado en la cama como si durmiera, la niñera sabía que él no era normal, pero aun así callaba, no quería que le hicieran algo, conocía a Karan desde mucho y sabía todo lo que había pasado con anterioridad, ella le había ayudado a salir de ese infierno y definitivamente ya no quería verla sufrir más…y tampoco quería ver sufrir a esos niños.

—Anciana—su mirada se posó en el peliblanco quien parecía tranquilo

— ¿Ocurre algo Yashiro?—el niño asintió con ojos llenos de molestia, se paró y busco con la mirada a Shion quien seguía jugando

—Lo envidio—dijo de repente, la anciana miro a Shion y después al oji-dorado

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto con duda, Yashiro se paró estirándose un poco

—Él es el más normal de los tres—fue su contestación, Yashiro podía hablar tan fluido, que tampoco parecía de 2 años, mas su cuerpo y edad decían que si

— ¿Tres?—pregunto la señora extrañada, pareció meditarlo y sus ojos se llenaron de asombro— ¿Ya nació?—el peliblanco asintió, solo habían pasado unas horas cuando llegaron los médicos a la casa, pues Karan decidió tenerlo ahí

— ¡Shion!— le llamo y el aludido no tardo en gatear hasta donde estaba Yashiro seguido de Safu, quien no parecía contenta de haber sido interrumpida, la puerta fue abierta por uno de los médicos quien aseguro que ya podían ver a su hermanito, Shion sonrió ampliamente sin comprender mucho y Yashiro miro confundido al sujeto vestido de blanco, La anciana sabía que solo se mostraba como un niño de 2 años a las personas que no conocía, su mama y por supuesto a los médicos, pero ella sabía todo lo que él era capaz de hacer.

Karan se encontraba asombrada mirando al nuevo integrante de su familia, su cabello rojo y ojos plateados, pero eso no era tan preocupante, sino su mano izquierda, tenía una deformidad en ella, la piel era roja y tenía la apariencia de ser de un monstruo, además de tener una marca en forma de cruz en su mano. Debía admitir que eso le aterraba de sobremanera, la puerta se abrió donde entro un Yashiro apresurado, trepo la cama y cuando al fin estuvo arriba se sentó al lado de Karan mirando al nuevo inquilino, la castaña estaba asombrada por todo lo que había hecho Yashiro, su vecina llego a ella cargando a Safu y Shion con una sonrisa en sus labios, deposito a Shion en la cama y ella se sentó en la silla junto a Safu

—Le quiero—hablo Yashiro sonriendo, lo que realmente le agradaba era que por lo menos ahora él no era el único "Fenómeno" en la familia, algo que nadie sospecho, Karan solo le vio como un hermano mayor aceptando a su pequeño hermano, ella sonrió y al mismo tiempo se sintió culpable por haber sentido miedo hacia su hijo

— ¿Qué nombre le pondremos?—pregunto a Yashiro este miro con duda al pelirrojo enfrente de él, una mueca se formó en sus labios

— ¡Allen!—grito Shion feliz, Karan sonrió y miro a Yashiro quien inflo sus mejillas

—Yo elijare el sigente namble— aseguro dando la aprobación del nombre acordado por Shion, quien posiblemente grito por gritar, Karan se sorprendió un poco por el casi perfecto hablar de Yashiro, el tiempo paso y algo maravilloso ocurrió, mediante unas pruebas que se hacían a los niños de 2 años Shion había sacado un alto grado de coeficiente intelectual, por lo cual se tuvieron que ir de los suburbios e irse a vivir a Chronos la ciudad que solo era para los habitantes de _No 6_ dotados de gran inteligencia y también conocida por sus grandes lujos que sobre guardaba la ciudad, se despidió de la única mujer que le había apoyado en todo…

— ¿Por qué no, nos quedamos?—Pregunto el oji-dorado casi suplicando

—Tu hermano necesita estar en un entorno donde se le facilite el aprendizaje—le respondió Karan

—Pero…Safu no ira…ella también salió inteligente—contesto Yashiro apretando los puños impotente

—Ella tuvo el segundo lugar…solo a los primeros lugares se les permite irse a vivir a Chronos—hablo Karan

—Que le ceda el lugar—la mano de Karan posándose en su mejilla le hizo mirarle, sus ojos mostraban preocupación

—Si nos vamos ahí…no podre protegerlos—susurro lo último con pesadez

— ¿Eh?—Karan se encontraba confundida por lo que posiblemente escucho, no pudo preguntar nada debido que el carro de mudanza llego…Yashiro miro a la anciana para poder ver si ella podía apelar un poco a su madre, pero esta solo negó lentamente mientras le despedía con la mano

Pronto llegaron a su nuevo hogar Yashiro cargaba a Allen mientras Karan cargaba a Shion

— ¿No es peligroso que él lo cargue?—pregunto uno de los cargadores señalando a Yashiro quien tenía un gorro cubriendo sus níveos cabellos, la castaña negó, había descubierto el secreto de su hijo meses atrás lo cual le había asombrado—"y eso que no conoces lo otro"—le había dicho de una forma burlona el peliblanco

— ¿No es peligroso distraerse?—contraataco Yashiro mirándoles fríamente, los hombres se sorprendieron

—Supongo que por ti están aquí— dedujo uno de los cargadores, de una gran masa corporal, cabello negro y ojos cafés; vestido con un overol azul de mezclilla camisa blanca y tenis blancos

—Te equivocas—sentencio Yashiro mientras Allen le retiraba la gorra para jugar con esta…Allen cubría su mano izquierda con un guante negro—Tonto chamaco—hablo bajito regañando a su travieso hermano, los hombres nuevamente quedaron sorprendidos, sus ojos ahora también eran más visibles… Yashiro frunció el ceño al ver que le miraban con miedo ¿Por qué le miraban así? – ¿Ocurre algo señores?—pregunto mirándoles desafiantes

—Yashiro por favor—pidió su madre, el primogénito chasqueo la lengua molesto, camino y deposito a Allen quien cayó de bruces, pues no podía gatear debido a una parálisis en su brazo izquierda— ¡Yashiro!—regaño, el aludido rio bajito

—Ups—Allen le asesino con la mirada, mientras inútilmente trataba de golpearlo, al ver que no pudo desistió y comenzó a llorar…las cargadores veían todo con una gotita en su cabeza, Karan cargo a Allen quien le saco la lengua a su hermano mayor…bien esa familia no podía ser más rara.

Varios meses después….

Karan estaba aterrada ¡En shock! Había visto la habilidad de Yashiro…pero jamás se imaginó que fuera así…

Se encontraban rodeados, Karan sentía el miedo invadirle todo su ser, Shion no estaba mejor, su pequeño cuerpo estaba siendo apuntado y la madre comprendía que las suplicas no funcionarían, el cuerpo de Yashiro se encontraba tendido en el suelo, Allen solo lloraba.

Bien que solo habían intentado llevarse a Allen lejos de ellos, pero eso había despertado la ira contenida de Yashiro, quien de un movimiento asesino a cinco de los del personal médico ante la mirada atónita de la madre, algo salió de su cuerpo y fue ahí que su cuerpo se desplomo, uno de los sujetos armados apunto a uno de los suyos y disparo matándolo a sangre fría, nadie supo porque y no dudaron en matarlo con una ráfaga de balas algo igual salió del cuerpo del hombre y se adentró en otro y así sucesivamente, Karan no comprendía porque tanta masacre en frente de sus hijos, aunque uno de sus hijos comenzó con ello y claro que no pudo avanzar pues al momento de hacerlo apuntaron a Shion quien se paralizo al instante…solo le quedaba ver con horror como en frente de ellos se desataba un encuentro a mano armada ¿No se supone que los únicos con derecho a portar armas eran los del área especial de seguridad? El hombre que apuntaba a Shion cayó por un disparo en la cien salpicándolo al instante, el pequeño cayó en shock y Karan aprovecho para sujetarlo

—Váyanse de aquí— ordeno uno de los hombres, Karan asintió mientras intentaba agarrar a Allen y Yashiro—No—le detuvo el sujeto, la castaña le miro confundida—Déjanos aquí—eso le confundió mas

— ¿Yashiro?—pregunto la madre sintiendo una corazonada, el hombre asintió con una sonrisa— ¿Por qué no puedo llevarlos?—pregunto con lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos

—No estarían a salvo…a Allen posiblemente le quieran hacer experimentos por su deformidad en el brazo, por eso no debe estar aquí—

—Pero—sus palabras fueron cortadas por un disparo que hirió el cuerpo momentáneo del peliblanco, Karan ahogo un grito

—Tranquila, solo un rey puede matar a otro rey—le aseguro, dejándola confundida ¿Qué significaba eso?—Debes irte, cuando todo se calme te buscara alguien…debes hacer lo que él te diga ¿Entiendes?—la mujer asintió

— ¿Cómo lo reconoceré?—

—No lo harás, madre si te llegan a decir algo….créeles, por tu bien créeles…solo él puede decirte la verdad…solo él debe— se giró a ver a Shion quien parecía en una crisis existencial, le toco la mejilla y eso basto para que volviera en si—Shion—el niño le miro reconociéndolo sin necesidad de decírselo—Debes ser fuerte Shion, ahora tú serás el único que puede proteger a mama—el castaño asintió con lágrimas en los ojos

— ¿Nos volveremos a encontrar?—pregunto Shion con la voz quebrada

—Solo con Allen…yo ya no volveré—le hablo mientras le daba señales a Karan de salir del lugar, Yashiro les dio la espalda mientras asesinaba a varios del área especial de seguridad, sujeto a Allen quien estaba abrazado del cuerpo de Yashiro llorando amargamente…tomo ambos cuerpecitos y salió huyendo del lugar…los del Área especial de seguridad le siguieron ignorando a Karan y Shion….

Karan había estado corriendo demasiado tiempo, llego a su hogar donde se encerró con seguridad, se desplomo sacando todo su dolor y amargura sintiendo como Shion le abrazaba para reconfortarla correspondió el abrazo, debía ser fuerte ahora más que nunca…seco sus lágrimas y miro a Shion que le miraba con una sonrisa triste, Karan limpio la cara de Shion que se encontraba manchada de sangre

—Realmente te envidio Shion—hablo un sujeto vestido como civil cargando a un inconsciente Allen…abandono el cuerpo de Yashiro a las afueras de _No 6_, donde seguramente le atraparían y le usarían para hacerle experimentos, mucho más dolorosos que los que le habían hecho con anterioridad—Ahora falta que nos vayamos de aquí…supongo que Londres esta fuera de la jurisdicción de _No 6_—miro a Allen quien se removía inquieto—Lamento que esto tenga que ocurrir—beso su cabellera roja mientras le colocaba un dije con el nombre de _Allen_ marcado en él y lentamente le retiraba el brazalete de _No 6_ hizo lo mismo con el que portaba su cuerpo momentáneo y juntos salieron de _No 6_ cruzando la gran muralla que dividía "la gran ciudad" de _No 6_ del resto del mundo…

**Fin del capítulo enero del 2015**

**Bueno hasta aquí le dejo ¡No me maten! ¿Qué les pareció? Acepto tomatazos (Para hacer mi salsa) **

**Lamento si no les llego a gustar y hayan desperdiciado su tiempo leyendo esta porquería que se me ocurrió en un día nevado (aquí no nieva nunca) también lamento si cometí alguna falta ortográfica ¡Gomenasai! **

**Agradezco a todos los que lo leyeron y continuare esto si es que a alguien le gusto…sino hasta aquí le dejo **

**Sin más que aportar me despido y que disfruten de una muy buena vida (DiNoalSuicidio)**


	2. La noche del holocausto

**Aquí reportándome con otro capítulo más**

** Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y como anteriormente lo he dicho** **esta historia es tipo Crossover de algunos Animes/Mangas. ****Que son: D-Gray man, No 6, K-Project (K) y Karneval**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Relación Chicoxchico ósea Yaoi, si no te gusta por favor ándate por otro lado y la segunda Advertencia seria; Para las personas que no han visto los demás animes que aquí se presentan podrían contener Spoiler, así que si tampoco te gusta esto, podrías ver los capítulos y después leer esta historia, si es que es de tu total agrado, tampoco planeo que sea tan apegado a las series originales, pero por si las dudas pongo la advertencia del Spoiler :D jeje **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores: Katsura Hoshino, Atsuko Asana, Touya Mikanagi, GoHands y Shingo Suzuki pero la historia si es mía**

**Sin más que aportar espero y que disfruten este Salvaje y Loco Fic**

* * *

**_"La noche del holocausto"_**

Ellos eran felices, no tenían preocupaciones, salvo tal vez que sus hijos no se metieran en problemas o destruyeran algo por accidente como era habitual en ellos, y es que tener cuatro hijos no es una tarea fácil…y más cuando son tan destructivos como solo ellos mismos, el único que era más o menos tranquilo era el segundo, quien portaba un hermoso cabello negro sujeto siempre en una cola de caballo, ojos azul oscuro y piel blanquecina, su nombre es **_Kuro_**, pero aunque haya sido el más tranquilo, no dejaba de meterse en problemas debido a sus hermanos que terminaban implicándolo debido a que este siempre trata de convencerlos.

También estaba el hermano menor quien era un niño desinteresado y casi siempre se encontraba metido entre libros de mecánica, de piel bronceada, su cabello corto y oscuro, además de esos ojos verde oliva era lo que más resaltaba en él, pues ninguno de sus padres portaba ese color de ojos, eso se debía a que heredo los ojos de su abuelo paterno, su nombre es **_Gareki_** y es en honor a su difunto abuelo, el solo de vez en cuando se mete en problemas…pero cuando lo hace llega a ver mucha pirotecnia.

El tercer hijo es sin duda alguna el más inteligente y metódico de los cuatro, posee una piel pálida y sus ojos grises son atrayentes, su cabello azul oscuro un poco largo que le hace parecer una niña (como todos sus hermanos excluyendo a Gareki) su nombre es desconocido para todos menos para su familia, el adopta el nombre de **_Nezumi_** por razones que solo él conoce.

Y por último pero no menos importante, el hermano mayor…él es frio y casi siempre está de mal humor, su nombre es **_Yu_**, pero llamarlo así es una sentencia de muerte… de piel morena y ojos oscuros como la noche, además de poseer una gran cabellera de color azul oscuro…y es el único en poseer los rasgos asiáticos de su madre, con solo uno de ellos se puede formar un caos en MAO, también conocida como "La Gente Del Bosque"

— ¡Estúpida rata! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!— grito furioso un niño de 7 años moreno de cabello azul oscuro sujeto en una cola de caballo alta vestido con un suéter blanco y un pantalón oscuro

— ¡No me grites tonto amargado! ¡También fue tu culpa!— grito de vuelta un niño un poco más pequeño que el con el cabello sujeto en una coleta vestido con una playera blanca y pantalón azul oscuro

—No deberíamos pelear ahora— sentencio un niño de 6 años con voz autoritaria peinado igual al mayor y vestido con un abrigo negro y pantalón del mismo color

—Son muy ruidosos— hablo el menor de ellos con voz aburrida y hastiada

—No hables enano— hablo Yuu con aura asesina, Kuro suspiro rendido mientras sujetaba al mayor intentando evitar cualquier ataque

—Deberíamos buscar una salida…no pelear—hablo Kuro soltando a su hermano mayor

—Che, tonto perro—gruño molesto

—Para ser el mayor…no eres muy brillante— una vena palpitante apareció en la cien de Yu

— Gareki—hablo Nezumi golpeando la frente del menor con su dedo índice—Deja de molestar a la bestia— otra vena apareció

— ¡Ya basta!—grito molesto Kuro como muy pocas veces se ve

Una mujer de esbelta figura portando un hermoso vestido azul y listones negros caminaba con cierta elegancia, haciendo que su cabello negro y largo sujeto en media cola se ondulara con cada movimiento, su tersa y pálida piel hacia un juego perfecto con el vestido, sus ojos grises tormentosos provocaba que cayeran embelesados y sus labios carnosos y rojos solo provocaban bajas pasiones, la joven mujer poseía rasgos asiáticos. Caminaba grácilmente por un camino donde varias personas vendían diferentes artículos hechos a manos, frutas y verduras además de prendas de vestir. El pueblo de MAO había hecho un pequeño mercado que satisfacía casi cualquier necesidad de las personas, Vivian armoniosamente con la naturaleza y por ende no mataban a los pocos animales que por ahí rondaban…

—Muy buenas tardes Eve—saludaban amablemente, lo cual la mujer asentía respetuosamente y brindando una sonrisa encantadora, llego a su casa que era una choza arriba de un árbol (como todas) camuflaje-ada con las hojas de los árboles, subía con un mecanismo que había creado para evitar trepar, aunque algunos brutos trepaban por diversión, la choza era mucho más amplia por dentro de lo que cualquier persona pudiera imaginar

—Llegas tarde—una voz potente se escuchó detrás de ella abrazándola por detrás con sus fuertes brazos, Eve suspiro, hablando de brutos

— ¿Y los niños?—pregunto mirando por todos lados extrañada que no estuvieran peleando por cualquier cosa

—Jugando—contesto simple mientras besaba el cuello de la chica

— ¿Si sabes que sus juegos terminan perjudicando las cosas de los demás?—

—Hmp—musito siguiendo con su labor, Eve le separo mirando seriamente a su marido de ojos azul oscuros y cabello del mismo color de apariencia atlética— ¿Qué?—pregunto confundido, la mujer sonrió y unieron sus labios, después de todo sus hijos sabían defenderse solos

—Esto no sirve— hablo desganado Nezumi

— ¿En serio? No me digas—hablo sarcástico Yuu

—Al menos nosotros pensamos en algo—hablo Gareki quien inútilmente trataba de subir por ese gran pozo y se encontraba parado en los hombros de Nezumi y este en los de Kuro, Yuu era el que cargaba con el peso de todos ellos

— ¿Y qué tal si aventamos al enano?—pregunto malicioso Yuu estremeciendo a Gareki, la escalera humana se vino abajo por culpa de Kuro

— ¡Auch!—se quejó Gareki quien cayó encima de Nezumi quien tenía espirales en los ojos

— ¡Quítense!—se quejó Yuu desde debajo de todo eso—Perro estúpido—se quejó mirando de muerte al pelinegro mayor, más le invadió la preocupación al ver que estaba con la respiración entrecortada y mirando sus manos con temor

— ¿Qué?—Gareki dio indicios de acercarse pero fue detenido por Nezumi, Yuu se acercó lentamente mientras se retiraba la cinta de su cabello y con eso le cubrió los ojos a su hermano, Gareki al ser el más pequeño no comprendía nada y no comprender era lo que más le molestaba.

Los cuatro hermanos se mantenían sentados, Kuro seguía con los ojos vendados y Gareki le miraba cada 5 minutos

—Deja de hacer eso…es molesto—recrimino Nezumi, el pelinegro menor hizo un puchero

—Pero quiero saber—hablo con voz seria

—Solo es una enfermedad—anuncio Kuro sujetando los vendajes

—Che—se quejó Yuu— Eso no es enfermedad…Kuro tu eres especial—Eso confundió mas al pequeño

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto confundido

—Kuro es un Strain—

— ¿Strain?—pregunto confundido

—Un humano con habilidades…como si tuviera poderes— Gareki miro asombrado a Kuro

— ¿Tienes poderes Kuro? ¿Cuáles son?—un gruñido molesto le hizo callar, miro a su hermano mayor quien le miraba molesto, sabía que si hacían muchas preguntas se molestaba, pero solo cuando eran dirigidas hacia el…o eso creía

—No sé si tengo poderes—hablo el azabache mientras se retiraba la cinta—Gracias—le dijo con una sonrisa, Yuu solo chasqueo la lengua y tomo la cinta volviendo a sujetar su cabello

La paz siempre gobernaba en ese pacifico pueblo, no había nada que perturbara su pacifica vida…claro sin contar las travesuras de "Los hermanos Demonios" quienes ahora se encontraban atrapados en un pozo que alguien había cavado sin motivo aparente.

Los pájaros parecieron percibir el peligro en el aire, algunos árboles retumbaron en la lejanía dejando a los MAO confundidos

— ¿Cómo saldremos?—pregunto Nezumi visiblemente aburrido

—Lancemos a Yuu—el aludido trono sus nudillos amenazadoramente mirando a Kuro, quien no pareció inmutarse—Piénsalo, si te logramos sacar de aquí serás capaz de sacarnos…o al menos ir a la casa y traer algo para sacarnos sin levantar sospechas a madre o padre—

— Brillante—elogio el oji-gris— ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?—

—Realmente no se me ocurrió a mí— Kuro miro a Yuu quien pareció confundido

Los niños aun con sus pequeñas fuerzas levantaron a Yuu quien después de 5 intentos, muchas maldiciones y un golpe lograron sacarlo…

Los aldeanos se encontraban dispuestos a irse a casa, la noche había caído y algunos ya estaban fatigados por sus actividades cotidianas, un temblor sacudió el lugar y los animales de la región parecieron inquietos, los lobos domésticos comenzaron a ladrar amenazantes haciendo que sus dueños les tranquilizaran, el frío viento les calo hasta los huesos y con ello un mal presentimiento, Yuu caminaba despreocupadamente mientras una roca se impactó en su nuca, giro hacia atrás con un tic en el ojo izquierdo, Nezumi le miro neutro y Gareki simplemente parecía cansado, el japonés suspiro mientras cargaba a Gareki quien rápidamente cayo dormido, pronto llegaron a su casa

—Mierda…tendremos que escalar—hablo Yuu al mirar que el mecanismo que servía como elevador estaba arriba

—Yo subiré, de ahí lo bajo para que suban—hablo Nezumi soltando a Kuro quien tambaleo un poco, Nezumi no tardo en escalar el gran árbol y a los pocos minutos se encontraban ya en el "ascensor" caminaron sigilosamente hasta su habitación, Kuro perdió el equilibrio siendo sujetado por Nezumi quien no pudo con el peso y cayo con él.

Arboles iban cayendo por la fuerza ejercida por esas grandes maquinas lanza fuego…

Yu quedo estático sintiendo el peligro y no fue el único sus hermanos se miraron conmocionados, Gareki se levantó sobresaltado cuando escucharon los gritos, Yuu no perdió tiempo y corrió a la sala donde comúnmente entrenaba con su padre y agarraba tres espadas de la misma medida y un pequeño cuchillo, volvió y le entrego a Nezumi el cuchillo, sus padres salieron al poco rato portando una bata, Yuu no perdió el tiempo y le lanzo una de las tres espadas a su padre quien la atrapo en el aire dándole una sonrisa de satisfacción, los gritos resonaron con mayor fuerza, la mujer se llevó una mano a su pecho angustiada

—Debemos salir de aquí—hablo el señor padre y los demás asintieron, Kuro le arrebato una de las espadas a su hermano quien le miro enojado

—Estas herido—señalo su talón

—Probablemente solo sea un esguince, no me detendrá—sentencio decidido, el peli-azul suspiro rendido.

Los gritos fueron los que le recibieron al momento de salir de su hogar, abajo podían ver a las personas correr y a esas enormes maquinas destruir todo a su paso y calcinando a los pobres desafortunados que se cruzaban en su camino, Kuro apretó fuertemente los puños al ver como una madre y su hijo eran alcanzados por el fuego, Nezumi tuvo que ser sujetado por su madre para que no cometiera ninguna imprudencia, bajaron y no tardaron en correr, Kuro parecía tener problemas con esa parte, Gareki era cargado por su padre y Nezumi por la madre, Yuu no pensó mucho y sujeto a Kuro quien se iba a poner a quejarse por el movimiento tan repentino del mayor

—Idiota no tenemos mucho tiempo—con esas palabras Kuro dejo de forcejear pero parecía sumamente avergonzado, justo ese momento tuvo que ser torpe…el jamás lo era

No supieron cuánto corrieron, pero tuvieron que parar en seco al percatarse que enfrente de ellos había otra máquina apuntando a otras personas, permanecieron quietos temiendo que un movimiento y les descubrieran, las personas frente a ellos parecieron rendirse, pero aun así fueron brutalmente asesinados, un grito ahogado salió de los labios de su bella madre, al momento de ver semejante escena, la maquina volteo hacia ellos ya siendo consciente de su presencia

—Mierda—hablaron al unísono Yu y su padre mientras desvainaban sus espadas

— ¿¡Qué planean hacer par de idiotas!?—le pregunta furiosa de la mujer les hizo estremecerse

—Eve…llévatelos—hablo el hombre decidido

—No seas tonto—la mujer trato de contener el llanto

—Serviré de señuelo para que puedan huir…Yuu—miro a su primogénito quien entendió el mensaje volviendo a guardar su espada, Kuro miro a su padre por última vez mientras daban la vuelta y corrían de nueva cuenta, Eve estaba destrozada por la decisión tomada por su amado esposo, pero no debía mostrar debilidad, no ahora que debía proteger a sus cuatro pequeños, Gareki yacía en sus brazos

— ¿Por dónde debemos ir?— pregunto Kuro mirando por todos lados pudiendo observar como el fuego gobernaba extendiéndose a una velocidad alarmante

—Por el momento debemos buscar un lugar donde no haya fuego—hablo la madre no muy convencida de su respuesta, pero esa posibilidad se les fue de las manos cuando se percataron que varias personas con armas se acercaban a ellos

—Che, al parecer las maquinas no son lo único que vinieron—se llevó una mano a su espada dispuesto a desvainarla

—Yuu—el llamado de su madre hizo voltearle a ver, sus ojos grises se mostraban claramente tristes, la mujer dejo en sus brazos a un Gareki con el ceño fruncido, el japonés le miro confundido

—Eres el mayor…protégelos—su sangre se congelo mirando a su madre asombrado

—No, tienes que ir con nosotros—hablo casi en suplica, la pelinegra le sonrió depositando un beso en la frente de sus hijos

—Como su madre y superior…debo protegerlos hasta el final—de su bata pudo sacar un cuchillo, posiblemente se lo haya quitado a Nezumi, Yu negó frenéticamente con su cabeza

—Protégelos Yu, hijos míos…sean fuertes—con una sonrisa se despidió de sus hijos, quienes definitivamente juraron desde ese momento casarse con alguien igual de valiente que esa mujer…si es que sobrevivían por supuesto.

Corrieron de nueva cuenta, no queriendo realmente pero tenían que hacerlo, pararon en seco al escuchar los disparos y después el grito de una mujer, eso definitivamente les lleno de rabia, matarían a esos hijos de puta, Yuu estaba furioso y no solo el…sus hermanos compartían la misma furia. El olor a chamuscado invadió el aire, debían continuar pero solo anhelaban quedarse y pelear, mas no podían desperdiciar la vida de sus padre a lo tonto, debían continuar aunque les pesara.

Llevaban horas caminando, el tobillo derecho de Kuro le estaba ya taladrando, escondía el dolor, no debía mostrarlo ya que no quería preocupar a sus hermanos, Nezumi solo caminaba sin prestarle atención a nada hacia un rato que se encontraba en su propio mundo, Gareki caminaba sujetando de la mano a Yuu quien se encontraba con el ceño fruncido, algo muy común en él, los gritos hacia un rato que ya no se escuchaban con tanta resonancia y eso les hizo bajar la guardia, pensando que quizás ya se habían marchado o alejado lo suficiente del desastre…el segundo error cometido en esas 24 horas, de la nada aparecieron hombres con trajes especializados anti fuego y portando unos grandes lanzallamas

Sintieron impotencia y al mismo tiempo enojo por ese descuido, Yu y Kuro tomaron la iniciativa haciendo que sus espadas perforaran algunas carnes, que al parecer no eran resistentes al acero, sonrieron con satisfacción al notar como sangre emanaba de los cuerpos contrarios y caían sin vida

— ¡Gareki, Nezumi! ¡Huyan!—sentenciaron volviendo a la batalla, ambos nombrados se miraron no muy convencidos de hacerle caso a sus mayores

— ¡No hasta que prometan que nos encontraran!—grito molesto Gareki

— ¡Déjense de tonterías y márchense!—hablo Kuro evitando que uno de los armados disparara cortándole el brazo haciendo que gritara de dolor

— ¡No hasta que lo prometan!—hablo esta vez Nezumi

—Estúpidos mocosos—se quejó el peli-azul

— ¡Lo prometemos!— hablaron al unísono

—Ahora ¡Largo!—ambos menores asintieron tirándose a perder en la misma dirección

La pelea fue encarnizada, solo dos niños llegaron a matar a muchos de ellos, provocando así que llegaran refuerzos y más de esas estúpidas maquinas, Yu y Kuro se mostraban visiblemente cansados y parecieron estar en una mayor desventaja cuando llegaron hombres con mayor equipamiento, el primero en caer fue Kuro debido a su tobillo y ganándose un herida profunda en su pecho, eso provoco la preocupación de Yu y acto seguido grito de dolor al sentir fuertes sacudidas eléctricas recorrerle su cuerpo…cayo débil pero no se rindió mato al sujeto que se aproximó pensando que ya había logrado derrotarlo, su cuerpo se sentía débil y su vista se volvía oscura con cada movimiento o respiración hasta que al fin cayo rendido…

Nezumi corría sujetando de la mano a Gareki quien mostraba signos de cansancio que el chico inútilmente trataba de ocultar, tropezó con algo y cayo de bruces llevándose a Gareki consigo, no supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, los movimientos que hacia Gareki para levantarlo no fueron de mucha ayuda hasta que le golpeó la cabeza, pero fue tarde…las maquinas ya le tenían en la mira, apretó sus puños con furia y el fuego fue lanzado, su cuerpo se movió por instinto colocándose enfrente de Gareki abrazándolo para evitar que este fuera tocado, un grito de dolor salió de su garganta sintiendo como su ropa y espalda eran quemados, perdió la conciencia debido al dolor siendo únicamente consciente del grito provocado por su pequeño hermano al llamarle…

* * *

**_Fin del capítulo Febrero del 2015 _**

**_Hasta aquí le dejo…espero que este haya sido de su agrado y agradezco a todos los que lo lean y Dejen Reviews_**

**_Perdonen mis faltas ortográficas…si es que cometí alguna_**

**_Y nos leemos luego en el siguiente capítulo (Si quieren que lo continúe)_**

**_¡Disfruten su vida al máximo! Ya saben, respiren y esas cosas :D _**


	3. Poder

**Muy buenos Días/tardes/pre-noche/noche (o como sea) Aquí reportándome con otro capítulo más**

**Esta historia es tipo Crossover de algunos Animes/Mangas. ****Que son: D-Gray man, No 6, K-Project (K) y Karneval**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Relación Chicoxchico ósea Yaoi, si no te gusta por favor ándate por otro lado y la segunda Advertencia seria; Para las personas que no han visto los demás animes que aquí se presentan podrían contener Spoiler, así que si tampoco te gusta esto, podrías ver los capítulos y después leer esta historia, si es que es de tu total agrado, tampoco planeo que sea tan apegado a las series originales, pero por si las dudas pongo la advertencia del Spoiler :D jeje **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores: Katsura Hoshino, Atsuko Asana, Touya Mikanagi, GoHands y Shingo Suzuki pero la historia si es mía**

**Sin más que aportar espero y que disfruten este Salvaje y Loco Fic**

* * *

**_Poder…_**

Como bien había supuesto, le habían agarrado como sujeto de pruebas, algo que anteriormente se le había hecho molesto, pero ahora él era el que dominaba a sus captores, muy a pesar de estar dentro de una habitación totalmente en blanco, era una habitación pequeña que únicamente tenía una litera, un baño y regadera. Enfrente de él había un cristal polarizado donde él podía ver su reflejo y los científicos le podían observar

—Me sorprendes Yashiro—hablo sonriente un sujeto de tez morena, ojos azules y pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás, además de poseer una bata blanca, el albino miro a una esquina donde provenía el sonido encontrándose con una pequeña bocina

— ¿Quién eres tú?—pregunto sin una pizca de respeto, pero evidentemente consternado por tener que hablar con una bocina, el sujeto sonrió ampliamente

—Mi nombre es lo de menos Yashiro. Verdaderamente eres asombroso ¿Cuántos años tienes?—

—Que te importa— contesto toscamente el peliblanco mirando al espejo con furia, pues ya había entendido como funcionaba eso

—Dos años y medio ¿Cómo es posible que puedas actuar como casi un adulto?—

— ¿Cómo es posible que piense que le responderé?—

—Yashiro, tengo entendido que asesinaste a un gran número de agentes del área especial de seguridad, ¿sabes el problema en el cual has metido a tu familia?—

—Ciertamente no me interesa— contesto despreocupadamente sentándose en ese limitado espacio—por cierto ¿Me estarán observando inclusive cuando vaya al baño?—tenía que preguntar eso, realmente se le hacía perturbador pensar que le mirarían—Porque ya soy un niño grande, puedo ir solo—inflo sus cachetes dándole una apariencia adorable

—Descuida, ese es un lugar privado, hay una cortina ¿Cierto?—

—Sí, pero ¿Cómo sabré que no me miraran?—

—Yashiro eres un niño ¿Qué diablos te veríamos?—

—Nunca se sabe cuándo vendrá un pedófilo—

—Este lugar está altamente capacitado—

—si claro, tan capacitado que un niño de dos años y medio masacro a su equipo—su sonrisa de satisfacción no tardó en aparecer, el hombre frunció el ceño molesto

—Cuida tus palabras Yashiro—

—Cuide usted las suyas—

—No estás en condiciones para hablar Yashiro—

— ¿Qué le hace creer eso?—pregunto cruzándose de brazos

—Tenemos a tu familia cautiva, así que por su bien tienes que cooperar con nosotros y decirnos donde se encuentra Allen—

— ¿Y si me niego?—

—Torturaremos a Shion y a tu madre—el rostro de asombro del pequeño era incomparable

—Hagan lo que quieran, dudo mucho que sea peor de lo que le harían a Allen—

— ¿Estás seguro?—

—Shion solo posee inteligencia, Allen una deformidad poco usual en su brazo izquierdo ¿Cuál se le hace más provechoso?—

—La inteligencia, al menos de eso estamos seguros de que le sacaremos provecho, lo que sea que Allen tuviera en su brazo le causaba una parálisis, solo queríamos verificar que no fuese alguna enfermedad poco usual, que solo pocas personas padecen—

— ¿Cómo se le llama a esa "enfermedad"?—

—El síndrome de Prometeo, si bien no causa parálisis pero les da una apariencia un tanto extraña—

—Oh—fue su única respuesta

— ¿Nos dirás donde se encuentra?—El albino pareció meditarlo, comenzó a caminar como león enjaulado para después detenerse abruptamente y sonreír malicioso

—Ciertamente lo que dicen tiene un criterio razonable y para nada malo en lo que se refiere a Allen, pero ¿Realmente me cree tan estúpido?—el sujeto se hizo hacia atrás por el rostro tan atemorizante que había puesto el niño, quien momentos después cayó inconsciente y observo aterrado como algo extraño salía del cuerpo del infante, era imposible que "eso" saliera del lugar donde tenían prisionero al niño pero "eso" se metió a las bocinas

—Imposible—pensó asombrado y temeroso, todos los científicos que monitoreaban al escuincle comenzaron a mirar a todos lados

Nadie lo previo, uno a uno de los científicos comenzó a caer, comenzaron a correr atemorizados, el líder solo pudo apretar los puños con fuerza, una idea cruzo su cabeza corriendo al cuarto donde habitaba el cuerpo del niño, entrando a paso apurado, sujeto al pequeño infante entre sus brazos

— ¡Yashiro!—grito con furia, el aludido quien ahora estaba en el cuerpo de una joven le miro sin expresión

— ¿Qué diablos quieres?—pregunto molesta

—Déjalos en paz o mato tu cuerpo—la chica comenzó a reírse maniáticamente

—Haga lo que creo que sería conveniente, pero le aseguro que eso no evitara que mate a todos los de aquí—su sonrisa se volvió psicópata estremeciendo al mayor

— ¿Co-como estas tan seguro?—

—Porque no estoy en mi cuerpo, y aunque lo estuviera soy completamente capaz de meterme a otro cuerpo—el hombre estaba consternado completamente, jamás en su vida creyó ver a una persona con habilidades tan temidas, soltó lentamente el cuerpo de Yashiro viendo como la chica del otro lado del espejo saludaba como si no fuera poseída por un niño desquiciado—hagamos un trato—esa voz le sobresalto, miro a Yashiro quien ya era consciente

— ¿Qué clase de trato?—pregunto temeroso de lo que el niño pudiera hacerle a su mente, porque dudaba que el niño con sus bracitos pudiera hacerle algo

—Deja libres a mi madre y Shion…y deja tu búsqueda de Allen, en cambio úsame a mí—el sujeto le miro asombrado

— ¿Usarte?—pregunto confundido

—Si ¿Eres sordo? O tal vez eres un idiota que no puede pensar en estos instantes—su sonrisa burlona apareció y el científico le miro enojado—Solo piensa esto, lo que quieras de Allen, puedes conseguirlo de mí. Si bien no tengo un brazo mutante ni paralitico, ni tampoco tengo la inteligencia de Shion—eso ciertamente lo dudaba, ese niño parecía más inteligente que su jefe—pero, mi habilidad…puedes experimentar con ella, yo no los atacare ni huiré, solo pido a cambio que dejen en paz a mi familia…a todos—

—Yo no puedo hacer eso—

—Entonces convence al que si pueda—

—A Allen lo quieren otras personas—

—Lo sé, pero deben tener en cuenta que para este entonces, Allen debe estar fuera de la jurisdicción de _No 6_, será imposible dar con él, además le deje una carta que leerá cuando aprenda a leer—su sonrisa inocente le causo gracia, sacudió sus cabellos haciéndole sonrojar—N-no hagas eso—pidió nervioso, ese le daría gracia a cualquiera, el chico que casi le mata ahora estaba nervioso por una caricia. Patético

—A mis supervisores solo tú puedes convencerlos—

—Bien Alfred…Eso será interesante—la sonrisa del niño volvió a ser maniática causándole estremecimiento, eso y que sabía su nombre…

5 años habían pasado Yashiro tenía 7 años y medio, su cabello se mantenía blanco y su uniforme era una bata blanca, había pedido una negra pero se la negaron, pero al menos el pantalón si lo era, caminaba descalzo por ese enorme lugar que conocía hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Suspiro nuevamente, estaba aburrido y Alfred estaba ocupado en una junta, por lo tanto le ignoraría después de salir, y eso no era lo que quería, necesitaba urgentemente atención de ese científico idiota…además de que él era el encargado de darle las fotos de Shion, solo para ser consciente de su crecimiento, también pediría las de Allen pero eso era imposible y no era porque no sabía dónde estaba, eso lo sabía perfectamente pero era algo que no diría nunca. Ni en tortura.

También quería fotos de su pequeño y amado experimento, pero ese seguía siendo un secreto, un secreto para _No 6_ en su totalidad, menos para su madre y Shion a quienes le llegaban imágenes cada mes de "eso" y que tenían que guardar bajo tierra en un compartimiento secreto que él había hecho, también les llegaba imágenes de Allen, al cual hacían el mismo procedimiento.

Llego a su habitación que bien ya no era monitoreada como antes y eso le alegraba

—Al fin llegas—esa voz le sobresalto

—Alfred ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?—

—Tu lenguaje niño—

—No tengo tiempo de eso ¿Las trajiste?—el rubio asintió y el solo sonrió cálidamente arrebatándoselas con brusquedad

—Te dejo—el niño le sujeto— ¿Ocurre algo?—pregunto confundido

—Nada, puedes largarte—hablo con voz inexpresiva dejando a su acompañante confundido

—Bien—el científico de no más de 41 años le abandono en esa oscura y fría habitación, suspiro frustrado, si bien se odiaba a sí mismo y más a esos estúpidos pensamientos, el desde que nació jamás había sido normal, y al parecer sus sentimientos tampoco. Lo cual le causaba repulsión…

5 años habían pasado ahora, el que conociera a Yashiro Isana, como ahora era llamado, su cabello blanco y sus ojos dorados eran exóticos para quien le mirara por primera vez y su cuerpo delgado y piel blanca le hacían realmente hermoso ante cualquier persona, hombre o mujer.

12 años poseía ahora, su carácter ahora era diferente, ya no portaba su sonrisa inocente o confusión fingida, ahora sus ojos eran fríos y metódicos, calmado pero nunca debían hacerle enojar si no querías terminar en coma o con derrame cerebral, sus poderes ahora eran más peligrosos, su poder de intercambiar cuerpos seguía siendo el mismo, pero si llegaba a tocar tu cabeza o mirarte a los ojos podía ver lo que pensabas o incluso ver tu vida, solo de esa forma dejaba a los científicos acercársele, solo para comprobar si aún no rompían su acuerdo o si tenían dobles intenciones mientras este se mantenía inconsciente. Ya lo habían intentado una vez y ciertamente nadie le dijo nada cuando lo asesino.

Si bien si hablamos de habilidades físicas él era alguien normal, cuerpo débil y habilidades de lucha nula.

Yashiro caminaba tranquilamente, su rutina mañanera solo constaba en darse una vuelta por la sección de área especial de seguridad, donde vivía momentáneamente, pronto volvería a "Gota lunar" donde había crecido y vivido casi toda su miserable existencia. Choco con alguien el cual solo logro tirarle

—Fíjate por donde andas. Idiota—se sobo la cabeza, si bien no le dolía tenía que hacerse la víctima para poder decir que lo mato porque afecto su cabeza

—Lo mismo digo, imbécil—ahí miro con furia al idiota que oso hablarle así ¿Qué no sabía quién era él? Al ver al chico casi de su edad se dio cuenta que no sabía ni siquiera quien era el ¿O era un ella? Quedo perplejo mirándole embobado, unas imágenes y recuerdos dolorosos y que no podían ser suyos le sacaron de su ensoñación, se maldijo por haber mirado tan directamente ese joven, del quien ya podía asegurar que era niño y sobre todo afirmar su orientación sexual maldita sea que realmente se odiaba

— ¿Qué mierdas fue eso?—pregunto el joven frente a él sujetando su cabeza como si le doliera

—Lo siento, fue mi culpa, no debí mirarte fijamente—le hizo una reverencia un poco apenado

— ¿Eh?—el niño se confundió ¿Qué era su culpa?

— ¿Tu cabello es natural?—pregunto sujetándoselo

— ¡Hey!—se alteró el chico alejándose de el con el ceño fruncido—No me toques—

—Que nena, solo te pregunte si el color de tu cabello es natural ¿Odias que invadan tu espacio?—sonrió de medio lado y el peli-azul le miro con odio

—Eso no te importa maldito anciano—

— ¿Eh?—ahora él era el confundido—solo soy mayor por un año, Ne~Zu~Mi—el chico quedo consternado

— ¿Co-como sabes…?—

—Lo de hace rato me permitió conocerte, hermosa familia por cierto— fue pegado a la pared con fuerza, asombrado por la demostración de fuerza del chiquillo—genial—hablo alucinado

— ¿Qué?—se extrañó Nezumi alejándose un poco de ese loco, Yashiro le sonrió infantilmente haciendo a Nezumi sonrojar—Eres idiota ¿O qué?—

—Posiblemente lo sea ¿Puedo besarte?—su sonrojo se hizo más evidente, soltándolo abruptamente

— ¡Pe-pero que dices idiota! ¡So-soy un chico!—su furia era fingida, eso Yashiro lo sabía perfectamente sus nervios eran más evidentes que otra cosa, sonrió complacido

— ¿Y eso qué? Como veras no siempre se encuentra a alguien de casi tu misma edad…y jamás besaría a esos sujetos despreciables—hablo con un deje de rencor, su rostro mostro confusión al sentir un peso en su mejilla

—Ya está—hablo monótonamente Nezumi mirándole aburrido

— ¿¡Que!? ¡Yo no me refería a ese tipo de beso!—

—Debiste ser más específico—ahora el que sonreía burlón era esa rata afeminada

—Eres un maldito—hablo entre cortado con aura asesina

— ¡Nezumi!—ambos miraron al señor que gritaba

— Rou—hablo Nezumi aburrido, el hombre le sujeto de la mano llevándoselo a rastras

—No debes fugarte de esa forma, si te llegan a descubrir podrían castigarte—

—Como si me importara—el tal Rou sujeto su cabeza adolorido, Nezumi vio al peliblanco con el ceño fruncido, pero este solo le sonrió acercándose lentamente hasta a el

—Yo también te ayudare…—Nezumi le miro confundido y después con furia al ver que el albino atrevido y pervertido le beso de improviso—Ese si es un beso—sonrió como si no hubiera hecho nada y Rou volvió a llevárselo

— ¿Qué fue eso?—pregunto Rou dudoso de lo que sucedió hace un rato, todos los científicos conocían a Yashiro era la ley No 1 del científico capacitado.

—El idiota me confundió con una mujer—hablo Nezumi restándole importancia, Rou no muy confiado continuo caminando

—Posiblemente ese idiota ya sepa nuestro plan—a Nezumi le retumbo lo dicho con anterioridad y ahora tenía sentido, sonrió

—Yo no me preocuparía por eso—

— ¿Te gusto?—eso le hizo sonrojar

— ¡No digas idioteces!—

El joven científico carcajeo ligeramente, llevándose a Nezumi del lugar…

**_Capitulo terminado en marzo de 2015_**

* * *

**Agradezco a todo aquel que lo lea y a los que dejaron Reviews**

**¡Muchas Gracias! Sin más que aportar me despido ¡Hasta luego!**


	4. La huida

**Muy buenos Días/tardes/pre-noche/noche (o como sea) Aquí reportándome con otro capítulo más**

**Esta historia es tipo Crossover de algunos Animes/Mangas. ****Qué son: D-Gray man, No 6, K-Project (K) y Karneval**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Relación Chico x chico ósea Yaoi, si no te gusta por favor ándate por otro lado. Si te gusta ¡Bienvenido seas! **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores: Katsura Hoshino, Atsuko Asana, Touya Mikanagi, GoHands y Shingo Suzuki pero la historia si es mía**

**Sin más que aportar espero y que disfruten este Salvaje y Loco Fic**

* * *

**_La huida…_**

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, sus parpados pesaban tanto que era incapaz abrirlos, imágenes de lo ocurrido le hicieron levantarse de golpe, gritando a su vez por el profundo dolor que sintió en su espalda

—No deberías moverte—esa voz le provoco estremecimiento, levanto la cabeza topándose con una anciana—Tus heridas son muy graves—se tocó inconscientemente sus vendajes

— ¿Qué me ocurrió? ¿Dónde está Gareki?—pregunto con la voz entre cortada

— ¿Gareki?—pregunto la anciana confundida

—Sí, había un niño conmigo ¿¡Donde se encuentra!?—

—Lamento informarte que únicamente te encontré a ti—

—Estaba junto a mí—susurro afligido ¿Qué tan inútil había sido?

—Si estaba contigo, o huyo o fue capturado—

Esas palabras no aplacaron el sufrimiento del pequeño oji-gris.

El tiempo paso, simplemente Nezumi se dio a la tarea de ser más fuerte para así poder buscar a sus Hermanos de los cuales había sido separado abruptamente, si bien la anciana dijo que no se hiciera esperanzas, pero él sabía que ellos seguían con vida, después de todo Yu y Kuroh habían sido los más fuertes de su aldea muy a pesar de ser unos niños, uno era más fuerte que otro pero juntos eran realmente una amenaza, así que lo más probable es que ellos hubieran huido…aunque ¿Por qué no regresaron por ellos?

Algunas veces no era tan fácil pensar positivamente, la cruda realidad le golpeaba sin piedad ¿Realmente había una posibilidad de que hayan sobrevivido? ¿Dónde estará Gareki? Era un hecho de que no estaba muerto, entre la anciana y él habían recogido los cadáveres y entre ellos eran los pobladores de Mao, sus padres…pero ni rastro de sus hermanos, lo cual le daba esperanzas de que estuvieran vivos, pero simplemente había cosas que no lo hacían tan fácil.

Se había mantenido en cama mucho tiempo debido a sus severas quemaduras, entre ese tiempo la anciana también levantaba cuerpos y los quemaba en una pila de cadáveres, muy posiblemente sus hermanos hayan ido entre esos días.

Pensar eso solo provocaba que su estómago se contrajera.

* * *

Tenía simplemente 11 años, los momentos con la anciana eran gratos, le había culturizado con obras de Shakespeare y otras de las cuales no había tenido consciencia, si bien había leído muchas obras anteriormente, pero ninguna se comparaba con lo que ahora leía, La anciana se maldecía muy dentro de ella, debido a que su estimado niño ahora era muy Dramatizado, pero eso no era lo preocupante, sabia de la destreza del chico de ojos grises, la inteligencia que poseía y sobre todo sabía que estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para destruir a No 6, la ciudad utópica que ambos odiaban, y la que le había arrebatado la vida de los que Nezumi había amado

— ¿Destruir a No 6? Pero ¿No sería muy riesgoso?—pregunto el niño confundido

—Esta será nuestra única oportunidad—le hablo la anciana decidida, Nezumi no estaba muy convencido, pero total ¿Qué más perdería?

* * *

El centro penitenciario, donde ponían a los ciudadanos de Bloque Oeste, que simplemente eran despreciables para los de No 6 únicamente por vivir en la pobreza que ellos mismos les habían dado, su dolor ya no era tanto, había perdido a tantos que ya no le afectaba estar cerca de tantos cadáveres, todos amontonados en grandes montañas de cadáveres, con solo una que se desplome era capaz de aplastarlo fácilmente, la anciana había muerto en un intento fallido de destruir a No 6 el únicamente había sido capturado, pero él lo haría, había hecho su promesa y destruiría No 6 a cualquier costo, aborrecía esa ciudad, aborrecía a sus ciudadanos que Vivian tan fácilmente en ese lugar, sin temor alguno, pero él se encargaría de cambiar eso.

Con determinación comenzó a escalar la pila de cadáveres, había visto a varios hacer lo mismo, pero todos caían a una muerte segura, pensaba que era porque era gente débil, pero la verdad era que únicamente era gente que no sabía observar a su alrededor, algunos tiradores se encontraban en el suelo, observando a su alrededor y disparándole a los ciudadanos del Bloque oeste sin ninguna pizca de remordimiento, aunque solo se tratara de inofensivos niños, cuando los matadores del Área especial de seguridad viraban hacia su posición únicamente se colocaba entre los cadáveres haciéndose pasar por uno, a sus cuerpos tan fríos ya se había acostumbrado.

Después de varios días de batallar, simplemente fue capturado a tan solo un paso de llegar a la base…se maldijo mentalmente por olvidar las cámaras

* * *

— ¿Ese niño ahora será el sujeto de pruebas?—pregunto un científico con un cubre bocas

—Así es—respondió el que le acompañaba

—Pero solo es un niño ¿Crees que pueda soportarlo?—

—No, pero tampoco es algo que me importe, es solo basura del Bloque Oeste—

—Solo es un niño—susurro molesto

—Basta Rou, no debes permitir que tu humanidad se interponga, esto es por el bien de No 6—Hablo un tercero entrando por la puerta

—Si señor—hablo con tono apagado

—Además, según dicen él es un candidato perfecto para Elyurías—Hablo el científico recién llegado

—Eso decían de los demás…y mira lo que ocurrió—hablo aburrido el compañero de Rou

—Este es diferente…según las pruebas es un sobreviviente del pueblo del bosque, mejor conocidos como MAO—Ambos no pudieron ocultar su asombro

—Pero aun así ¿Recuerdas lo que paso la última vez?—

—El vaticano es un fuerte aliado, era obvio que para que nuestra alianza siguiera debíamos darle a ese niño—

— ¿De qué niño hablan?—Pregunto Rou confundido

—Es cierto, olvide que eras nuevo en esta sección, hace 5 años, durante el ataque de los Mao, hubieron dos niños que casi matan a todos nuestros hombres, uno murió y el otro fue capturado ¿Cuál era su nombre?—se llevó una mano al mentón intentando recordar al peculiar niño— ¡Yu! Su nombre era Yu, él fue quien se sincronizo bien, pero debido a que el Vaticano tiene un fuerte enemigo nos lo pidió para su propio proyecto de crear exorcistas artificiales, Segundos Exorcistas…me parece que ese era el nombre—

— ¿De qué trataba ese Proyecto?—

—Ni idea, es algo que no nos quisieron decir—

—Aun así, si este llega a funcionar ¿Creen que le pueda ganar a Yashiro?—

—Imposibles, aunque si llegara a pasar seria grandioso, odio estar cerca de alguien que podría matarme con solo una mirada—

Su plática dio fin al momento de que llegara su supervisor…comenzaron con su trabajo nuevamente

* * *

Nezumi caminaba tranquilamente, se había fugado para dar una vuelta, sabía que era peligroso pasearse libremente, después de todo el solo era un sujeto de prueba, pronto le llevarían a "Gota lunar" donde comenzaría la verdadera acción. Choco con alguien el cual solo logro tirarle

—Fíjate por donde andas. Idiota—su furia apareció ignorando que posiblemente se trate de uno de los guardias, quedo sorprendido al ver a alguien de su casi misma edad

—Lo mismo digo, imbécil—respondió cruzado de brazos, frunció el ceño por la forma en la que era mirado por ese tonto niño, unas imágenes y recuerdos dolorosos le pasaron por la cabeza, se la sujeto intentando no caer debido al mareo que eso le provoco

— ¿Qué mierdas fue eso?—pregunto sujetándose la cabeza adolorido

—Lo siento, fue mi culpa, no debí mirarte fijamente—le hizo una reverencia un poco apenado

— ¿Eh?—El peli-azul se confundió ¿Qué era su culpa?

— ¿Tu cabello es natural?—pregunto sujetándoselo

— ¡Hey!—se alteró el chico alejándose de él con el ceño fruncido—No me toques—

—Que nena, solo te pregunte si el color de tu cabello es natural ¿Odias que invadan tu espacio?—sonrió de medio lado y el peli-azul le miro con odio

—Eso no te importa maldito anciano—

— ¿Eh?—ahora él era el confundido—solo soy mayor por un año, Ne~Zu~Mi—el aludido quedo consternado

— ¿Co-como sabes…?—

—Lo de hace rato me permitió conocerte, hermosa familia por cierto— la furia le domino pegando al tonto niño de cabello de anciano a la pared—genial—hablo alucinado

— ¿Qué?—se extrañó Nezumi alejándose un poco de ese loco, Yashiro le sonrió infantilmente haciendo a Nezumi sonrojar—Eres idiota ¿O qué?—

—Posiblemente lo sea ¿Puedo besarte?—su sonrojo se hizo más evidente, soltándolo abruptamente

— ¡Pe-pero que dices idiota! ¡So-soy un chico!—su furia ya no estaba, simplemente los nervios le invadieron, él albino sonrió complacido

— ¿Y eso qué? Como veras no siempre se encuentra a alguien de casi tu misma edad…y jamás besaría a esos sujetos despreciables—hablo con un deje de rencor, su rostro mostro confusión al sentir un peso en su mejilla

—Ya está—hablo monótonamente Nezumi mirándole aburrido

— ¿¡Que!? ¡Yo no me refería a ese tipo de beso!—

—Debiste ser más específico—ahora el que sonreía burlón era esa rata afeminada

—Eres un maldito—hablo entre cortado con aura asesina

— ¡Nezumi!—ambos miraron al señor que gritaba

— Rou—hablo Nezumi aburrido, el hombre le sujeto de la mano llevándoselo a rastras

—No debes fugarte de esa forma, si te llegan a descubrir podrían castigarte—

—Como si me importara—Rou sujeto su cabeza adolorido, Nezumi vio al peliblanco con el ceño fruncido, pero este solo le sonrió acercándose lentamente hasta a el

—Yo también te ayudare…—Nezumi le miro confundido y después con furia al ver que el albino atrevido y pervertido le beso de improviso—Ese si es un beso—sonrió como si no hubiera hecho nada y Rou volvió a llevárselo

— ¿Qué fue eso?—pregunto Rou dudoso de lo que sucedió hace un rato, todos los científicos conocían a Yashiro era la ley No 1 del científico capacitado.

—El idiota me confundió con una mujer—hablo Nezumi restándole importancia, Rou no muy confiado continuo caminando

—Posiblemente ese idiota ya sepa nuestro plan—a Nezumi le retumbo lo dicho con anterioridad y ahora tenía sentido, sonrió

—Yo no me preocuparía por eso—

— ¿Te gusto?—eso le hizo sonrojar

— ¡No digas idioteces!—

El joven científico carcajeo ligeramente, llevándose a Nezumi del lugar

* * *

Con sus 12 años cumplidos, Rou y él ya habían elaborado su plan de fuga, solo era cuestión de memorizar los pasillos que le llevarían fuera de La Gota Lunar por medio de los drenajes y al fin ser libre, el camión que les transportaría estaría lleno de guardias para evitar cualquier tipo de fuga, pero por ello iba Rou daría su vida por ese inocente niño quien solo fue víctima durante casi toda su vida, algo que el niño parecía no importarle.

Un bisturí guardado en su bata, listo para asesinar al guardia que iba con ellos atrás de la camioneta, tenían un aliado poderoso que les ayudaría, tal vez por ello no tenía tantos nervios.

* * *

El niño de Ojos Grises comenzó a correr cuando el fuego cruzado comenzó, vio claramente como Rou se cubría por lo cual no debía preocuparse por ese vejete, pero no contaba con que lo siguieran varios, su hombro sangraba considerablemente y estaba en un callejón sin salida ¿Ese era su fin? Un disparo resonó y cerró los ojos para no mirar su fin

— ¿Qué estabas pensando? ¿Acaso quieres morir?—abrió sus ojos asombrado, mirando ese ente que salía del cuerpo de Isana y podía poseer cualquier cuerpo

—No molestes—hablo molesto, ese albino se le había hecho raro cuando le conoció, pero desconocía completamente que tuviera un poder tan temido y al mismo tiempo genial

—Vete antes de que lleguen más—hablo con esa voz tan peculiar y graciosa, sin rechistar emprendió nuevamente con su carrera, probando después de tanto tiempo la libertad, una que no le duraría mucho sino encontraba rápidamente un refugio, sus captores le buscarían hasta encontrarle y sabía que no debía depender de Isana, después de todo ese chico tenia cosas que perder si descubrían que había participado en su huida.

La lluvia solo empeoraba su situación, corría por su vida pero, ¿Realmente valía la pena? ¿Qué es lo que haría después de ahí? Su vida ya no tenía sentido, jamás la había tenido, sus padres había perecido, sus hermanos habían desaparecido y posiblemente estén muertos, detuvo su carrera ¿Qué debía hacer? Morir parecía ser la única solución a su sufrimiento, un sufrimiento que únicamente hacia matarle de a poco, negaba tener ese sentimiento, pero después de todo jamás se puede ocultar una herida de ese tamaño.

Su cabello cubrió sus ojos, la herida en su hombro ya no dolía, sus ganas de vivir se habían ido hace mucho, había vivido tanto tiempo únicamente con la esperanza de volver a encontrar a sus hermanos, pero ¿Ellos estarán bien? ¿Le recordaran?

Un grito resonó provocando que su corazón se acelerara, miro a su costado donde había un niño castaño gritando, como si estuviera retando a la misma tormenta, sonrió dentro de él cuándo miro como el despreocupado castaño dejaba una ventana abierta ¿Tan confiados eran en esa ciudad?

—Realmente despreciable—hablo acercándose lentamente a ese ventanal

Su suerte posiblemente cambie después de eso… ¿Una nueva esperanza para su vida?

**Continuara…**


	5. Desesperación, Miedo y Muerte

**Muy buenos Días/tardes/pre-noche/noche (o como sea) Aquí reportándome con otro capítulo más**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores: Katsura Hoshino, Atsuko Asana, Touya Mikanagi, GoHands y Shingo Suzuki pero la historia si es mía**

**Sin más que aportar espero y que disfruten este Salvaje y Loco Fic**

**Nota: lo siguiente que leerás no tiene nada de sentido cronológico, es deber del lector acomodarlo como le plazca y un "ligero" spoiler de D. Gray man**

* * *

**_Desesperación, Miedo y Muerte…_**

Sus ojos escocían pero no se permitiría llorar, no enfrente de esas personas…lo único que podía hacer era mirarles con un profundo odio que solo provocaba miedo en sus captores, ya le habían golpeado varias veces intentando que les dejara de mirar así, pero no lo haría, los mataría una vez que le soltaran, pues estaba completamente atado de pies a cabeza.

Una fuerte descarga le hizo caer inconsciente…volviendo a ser consciente solo cuando estaba en las penumbras de una habitación, encadenado y con sus ansias asesinas aun sin saciar.

Había visto como mataban a su padre, como mataban a su Hermano, Nezumi y Gareki posiblemente estén bien ¿Cómo saldría de ese maldito lugar? Tenía que idear una forma para salir si quería encontrarlos, era más que obvio que desconocía su paradero, pero de que los encontraría, de eso estaba más que dispuesto.

* * *

Su cuerpo estaba entumido, le habían golpeado hasta el cansancio o eso suponía pues había caído inconsciente en medio de la paliza.

Ya había transcurrido varios años desde el incidente, le habían capturado y ahora era parte de mercancía que debían llevar hacia un lugar desconocido, había varios niños junto a él, siempre se encontraba sentado en una esquina observando como los demás niños se peleaban por la comida que les era entregada cada día en grandes barriles, él solo se comía las sobras, casi nada del alimento…era el más pequeño y débil de todos. Se maldecía por eso ¿Por qué no era más fuerte?

Después de varios días…algo comenzó a cambiar en esos niños. Miro con horror como el cuerpo de esos niños comenzaba a transformarse, ahogo el grito pues todo y cada uno de ellos se deformaba de una forma que parecía doloroso…

Y el infierno comenzó.

* * *

Observaba sin ningún interés a las personas que pasaban por enfrente, había sido adoptado hace apenas unos meses, no tenía recuerdos de nada, tal vez solo su nombre estaba en su memoria…pero dudaba que fuera su nombre ¿Qué clase de persona se llama Kuroh? No le daba importancia a eso, pero ¿Por qué sentía esa incertidumbre en su corazón? Tenía el presentimiento que había olvidado cosas muy importantes, pero ya le habían dicho que eso era normal, perder tus recuerdos jamás fue fácil, dos años estuvo con esa familia, conoció a sus primos, tíos y demás familiares, pero aun así y después de todo ese tiempo jamás pudo recordar nada, debes en cuando soñaba con fuego…algunos rostros difusos y nada más…todo eso le causaba una presión en su pecho…sentía ansiedad, y mucha tristeza.

Una noche mientras dormía, volvió a soñar con fuego, un bosque incendiándose y gritos de gente…sus ojos se abrieron ante la agonía que vivió en ese sueño ¿O un recuerdo? Pero su angustia no se fue, miraba con terror todo a su alrededor, el fuego había consumido su casa, los cadáveres de las personas que le habían tratado como un hijo yacían entre los escombros, nadie le hayo lógica al suceso, simplemente todos los inquilinos habían muerto exceptuando al niño.

Pronto el miedo rodeo a sus familiares vivos, le había llamado "Muerte" ¿Por qué lo hacían? Él no tenía la culpa ¿O sí? ¿Eso había ocurrido anteriormente? ¿Él había sido el causante de las muertes de su anterior familia?

Vago por el mundo, hace mucho que no había probado bocado alguno, se encontraba sediento y hambriento, sus fuerzas fallaron y se desplomo en la nieve…

* * *

Yu Kanda, un excelente exorcista, también conocido como "Segundo Exorcista" quien recientemente había recordado lo olvidado, estaba condenadamente molesto por ello ¿Cómo pudo olvidar a sus hermanos? Su prioridad había sido encontrar al Moyashi, pero ahora que lo había encontrado ¿Qué debía hacer? Debía buscar a sus hermanos pero así como estaba su condición actual lo mejor sería que dejara ese pensamiento, si sus hermanos ahora Vivian bien, el solo llegaría y posiblemente los condene a una muerte segura, él no quería eso, así que se mantendría cerca del cabello de anciano y le protegería lo mejor que podía, y si ese maldito Noah aparecía nuevamente, le mataría sin piedad, como General su deber era matar a una posible amenaza

…incluyendo al gordo de mierda que ahora se encontraba atacando al tonto peli-blanco y lo mejor…ahí mismo se encontraba ese idiota que oso cambiar y manipular sus recuerdos…esa estúpida inocencia calva y tremendamente fuerte, sonrió sádicamente desvainando a Mugen

* * *

Allen se encontraba totalmente fuera de sí, primero se encontraba al conde quien no parecía estar en sus facultades mentales después en medio de eso aparece Johnny y todo se empeora…y para el peor de los colmos aparece el apócrifo para intentarse "Fundir" con él… su suerte siempre fue terrible, pero eso ya era demasiado ¿Qué karma estaba pagando?

Ha si, casi se le olvidaba, Crown clown no le respondía ¿Así de patética seria su muerte? ¿No podría proteger a Johnny?

Pronto la acción comenzó… y no fue para nada de como creyó que seria, el Conde había atacado al apócrifo y este le esquivo fácilmente

—Allen— el llamado del castaño le hizo volver a la realidad, una que le decía "¡Corre por tu vida!" y el como buen sobreviviente no la desaprovecharía, corrieron por ese estrecho callejón, debían huir pero también debía salir del pueblo si no quería que ninguna persona inocente saliera herida, y eso incluía a Johnny, quien neciamente se negaba a apartarse de su lado.

* * *

Tenían poco tiempo antes de ser capturados el albino estaba completamente desarmado y con dos locos siguiéndole de cerca ¿Qué debía hacer?

—Realmente eres un inútil—se crispo sintiendo el enojo

—Mira quién habla Bakanda—grito mirando con furia al pelinegro quien solo le miraba neutral, apretó los puños, esa actitud solo lograba cabrearle más, el pelinegro pareció quedar ligeramente sorprendido

— ¿Co-como me has llamado?— pregunto con un tic en el ojo, el albino supo que no debió llamarlo así, la expresión del mayor era por demás aterradora

—No-no hay tiempo para eso Kanda…hay cosas más importantes ahora— intento no ser asesinado por el mayor pero ya era tarde, Kanda tenía a Mugen desvainada y solo atino a poner su mano para cubrirse…sus ojos que se encontraban cerrados fueron abiertos lentamente al no sentir un dolor sofocante ni nada que se le pareciese, en cambio su brazalete que le mantenía unido a Johnny se rompió en dos causando shock en el castaño

—Debemos movilizarnos—hablo el pelinegro sujetándolo por la muñeca

— ¿Qué? Oye espera ¡Kanda!—el albino estaba sorprendido ¿Le había liberado apropósito?— Por lo menos dime donde vamos—

—Por el momento hay que poner en un lugar seguro al cuatro ojos… ¿Alguna idea?—

— Se llama Johnny no cuatro ojos ¿Entiendes Bakanda?—el pelinegro se tensó, nuevamente le llamaba por ese mote que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo

—Abre el arca—

— ¿Qué?—se extrañó el británico

—Abre un pasaje del arca, donde sea que no sea este lugar ¡Ahora!—

— ¡No lo hare!—hablo decidido

—Escucha Moyashi el estúpido apócrifo y el Conde no son los únicos que te están siguiendo—

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?—

—Con una mierda Moyashi no hay tiempo—gruño desvainando nuevamente a Mugen—Deben huir de aquí—la pared a un costado de ellos exploto dejándoles descolocados por unos segundos, Kanda aprovecho para lanzar a Johnny a un lugar seguro

—Debiste haber huido cuando te di la oportunidad—hablo con voz ronca Apócrifo mirando con furia al pelinegro

—Jamás debiste intentar manipular mis recuerdos—hablo sonriéndole con furia, Allen miro asombrado al espadachín

—Realmente hubieras vivido más tiempo, pero ahora solo te transformaras en un Caído—

—No me subestimes estúpida inocencia—

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—pregunto Allen mirando a Kanda y a la inocencia

—A nada Moyashi…ahora fuera de mi vista—

— ¡Nea!— ese grito dejo helado al peli-blanco

—Con un carajo—gruñeron ambos "Exorcistas" hastiados

—Moyashi has lo que te dije—

—Pero…—

—No hay peros solo vete—apretó los puños con furia, no quería dejar al estúpido espadachín ahí junto a los peores enemigos que pudieran existir, pero por otro lado si permanecía ahí solo sería un estorbo para Kanda y la prioridad era poner a Johnny a salvo

—Bien—hablo dándose por vencido—No tardare mucho ¡Así que no mueras Bakanda!—acto seguido desapareció logrando que el "japonés" chasqueara la lengua molesto

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**_Planeaba poner acción…pero recuerdo que no soy buena en eso y se me pasa_**


	6. Primer encuentro

**Muy buenos Días/tardes/pre-noche/noche (o como sea) Aquí reportándome con otro capítulo más**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores: Katsura Hoshino, Atsuko Asana, Touya Mikanagi, GoHands y Shingo Suzuki pero la historia si es mía**

**Sin más que aportar espero y que disfruten este Salvaje y Loco Fic**

* * *

—Gareki, Gareki, Gareki, Gareki—tenía un tic en el ojo escuchando como el tonto rubio repetía su nombre una y otra y otra vez

— ¡Gareki!—grito alegremente el pequeño Niji

—Yoghi, eres mala influencia para Nai—gruño el pelinegro

— ¿Yogui es mala influencia?—pregunto el pequeño albino confundido

— ¡Eso no es cierto Gareki-Kun!—se quejó el rubio comenzando a lagrimear

—Nai es tiempo de tu aprendizaje—hablo una chica rubia y mirada neutra, portando un colorido vestido rosa con holanes de colores

— ¡Voy!—grito alegre el chiquillo

El rubio quedo solo con el pelinegro, Gareki simplemente se paró y dirigió silenciosamente hasta su habitación, Yogui simplemente suspiro resignado, tal vez jamás pueda llevarse bien con ese chico

* * *

Caminaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos del segundo barco, su cabeza le dolía debido a tantas cosas que se supone que debía aprender ese día, pero solo se quedó dormido a mitad del estudio, sabía que debía disculparse con Tsukumo ya que su amiga se tomaba el tiempo para enseñarle…y el simplemente se dormía. Sintió ganas de llorar por haber cometido semejante ¿Cómo se le decía? Paro en seco llevándose el dedo índice a la boca y teniendo rostro pensativo ¿Cómo se le decía a lo que él había hecho?

— ¿Nai?—brinco asustado por la forma en la que fue sacado de sus pensamientos— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que debías estar estudiando con Tsukumo?—los ojos del Niji se cristalizaron alarmando al mayor

—Me-me estaba enseñando…pe-pero me quede dormido—hablo con voz entre cortada y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, el pelinegro suspiro

—No pasa nada Nai—intento consolarle alborotándole sus níveos cabellos, eso solo logro que el albino se abrazara a el

—Qué bonita escena—el pelinegro alejo al menor con un ligero sonrojo

—No digas tonterías—hablo el quinceañero alejándose del lugar y dejando al pequeño confundido

—Oh Gareki-Kun es tan Tsundere—

— ¿Tsundere?—pregunto el menor mirando al mayor de cabello negro y sombrero de copa—Hirato-San ¿Qué es Tsundere?—

—Oh mira la hora se me hace tarde para…algo—y así fue como el mayor dio una valiosa lección de cómo evadir al curioso animal

—Que le vaya bien—se despidió el chiquillo alegremente

* * *

La rubia con las puntas rosadas caminaba por los pasillos observando a su alrededor, solo había salido de la habitación por cinco minutos mientras su amigo albino dormitaba en el sofá…después de ello desaparecía completamente

— ¿Necesita ayuda-Bee?—la adolescente miro a la pequeña oveja vestida con su típico vestuario de capa y su bastón

—Si ¿Sabes dónde está Nai?—

—No lo sé—respondió la oveja tranquilamente, se crispo, se suponía que las ovejas sabían la localización de todos los del barco de Circus, a menos que…

— ¿Está escondido?—la oveja se alejó del lugar tarareando una cancioncita, la chica tenía un tic en su siempre sereno ojo ¿Pero que sucedía con esa oveja?

* * *

Gareki portaba su chaqueta azul larga mientras Nai tenía la roja, ambos habían salido del barco sin que nadie se diera cuenta, salvo la oveja que ahora les acompañaba repitiendo una y otra vez que regresaran al barco, pero simplemente el pelinegro le ignoraba y Nai parecía estar tranquilo con sus orejeras puestas para evitar que el ruido de ese pueblo le lastime

— Y bien Nai ¿Dónde quieres ir?— le pregunto monótono, el albino miro a su alrededor

—Ahí—señalo donde se arremolinaban los pueblerinos cerca de una fuente

—Bien, pero no te separes de mi ¿De acuerdo?—el albino asintió mientras le tomaba de la mano, ambos se acercaron abriéndose paso entre la multitud…

Nai abrió los ojos completamente maravillado por lo que se presentaba frente a sus rubís ojos

Gareki solo miro de una forma para nada asombrada al payaso que hacia malabares encima de una gran pelota, se preguntaba si era algún miembro de Circus puesto que nadie hacia malabares salvo ellos, Nai por el contrario solo miraba al payaso con los ojos luminosos, el solo creía que eso hubiera sido mejor si en vez de payaso hubiera sido un oso en un tutu…o al menos que el payaso se cayera. Pero eso no ocurrió…que mala suerte tiene

— ¡Gareki!—el Niji le llamo tirándole de su sudadera— ¡Mira! Es tan bonita como Tsukumo—señalo el niño provocando un gruñido en el mayor ¿Desde cuándo Tsukumo era linda? Mejor dicho ¿De dónde aprendió esa palabra el Niji? ¿Qué cosas le enseñaba la rubia a ese inocente niño? Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, bueno Nai no mentía realmente era linda, pero…era hombre.

Si bien su cabello era largo y sujeto en una coleta alta, su rostro moreno y ligeramente afeminado, además de un ceño fruncido que parecía no borrarse nunca, tenía una gabardina negra y una espada al costado de su cintura…parecía molesto por algo, además de que era quien tenía la charola de las propinas y la gente parecía tener miedo a acercársele. Había algo raro en ese joven, tal vez era esa aura que emanaba que provocaba al Niji temblar como gelatina, o tal vez era ese poco peculiar color de cabello, azul oscuro y ojos oscuros como la noche, eso solo provoco que su cuerpo temblara ligeramente…y estaba completamente seguro que miedo no era, si bien ya había conocido a varios con un cabello un tanto peculiar, es decir, Iva tenía su cabello turquesa, que parece azul a la luz del sol, Kiichi azul fuerte, y sin contar a esa niña extraña que conocieron en el tren, su cabello era rosa ¡Rosa!...pero algo en ese joven le hacía creer que sus suposiciones eran correctas.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho se acercó al peli-azul siendo seguido por un extrañado Niño quien únicamente se pegaba más a él dificultándole caminar

— ¿Yu?—hablo lo suficiente fuerte para que el chico le escuchara, pero solo observo como el mayor se tensaba y sujetaba su espada con furia, las personas corrieron despavoridas únicamente con esa acción

— ¡Kanda!—reprendió el payaso bajándose de la pelota gigante

—Che—gruño cruzándose de brazos y restándole importancia a eso

—Cielos, Kanda ¿Qué te he dicho de mostrar una actitud más amable? ¡Por eso las personas huyen!—grito molesto señalando a los únicos que quedaban y huyeron por la actitud molesta del payaso—Rayos—gruño por lo bajo

El peli-azul se paró con elegancia y se dispuso a irse del lugar

— Oye ¡Espera!—grito Gareki sujetándole por la manga de su gabardina, los ojos gélidos del mayor le causaron cierta familiaridad, sin duda era él

— ¿Qué quieres?—pregunto tosco y volteándole a mirar cruzándose de brazos

— Es cierto, le has llamado por su nombre de pila ¿Acaso se conocen?—pregunto el payaso comenzando a quitarse el maquillaje, eso dejo noqueado al quinceañero

— ¿Pero qué?— miro extrañado al albino quien sujetaba su revuelto cabello en una coleta baja, además ¿Qué significaba esa marca en el ojo izquierdo?

—Si no tienes nada que decir…piérdete y deja de quitarnos tiempo—gruño el oji-azul molesto comenzando a caminar

—Dime ¿Eres un sobreviviente del pueblo del bosque…MAO?—el pelinegro paro en seco y eso provoco que el albino mayor se extrañara

— ¿Mao?—pregunto el albino confundido, miro al General curioso ¿El sabia de lo que estaba hablando?

— No te metas Moyashi—hablo tajante volviendo a mirar al pelinegro…Allen simplemente hizo un mohín pero fue ignorado— ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?—

—Soy Gareki—anuncio y Allen pudo ser presente de un silencio sepulcral y una extraña tensión arremolinándose cerca de Kanda

— ¿Y?—pregunto cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con la ceja levantada

— Tu eres Yu—más que una pregunta fue una afirmación, eso dejo congelado al "británico" quien tenía miedo de la reacción del mayor, pues nadie le llamaba por su primer nombre, claro sin contar al General Froi Tiedoll y al suicida Lavi, aunque lo único que podía pensar era ¿Se conocían?

El pelinegro miro a su supuesto hermano quien solo comenzó a caminar desinteresado, Allen miro a Gareki y después miro a Kanda, parpadeo varias veces al mirar a alguien pegado a Gareki

— ¿Qui-quién es?—pregunto apuntando a ese pequeño bulto

— ¿Quién?—pregunto Gareki con ese rostro aburrido y monótono, se crispo por la actitud del pelinegro…realmente debía conocer al Bakanda

—Hola—saludo alguien detrás de Gareki esa pequeña y un tanto infantil voz les descoloco, miro al pequeño que se asomó detrás del tal Gareki…no pudo evitar asombrarse, pues detrás del pelinegro estaba un niño de ojos rojos y cabello blanco, sin contar ese tono lavanda en una parte de su cabello dándole la apariencia de orejas

— ¡K-Kanda!—grito Walker intentando que su compañero regresara hasta a ellos

— ¡Muévete Moyashi!—reprendió el mayor volviéndose por el estúpido enano maldito, tiro de él pero el Semi-Noé estaba con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo, miro hacia el lugar donde estaba mirando su compañero encontrándose con una pequeña versión del Moyashi…solo que los ojos eran totalmente diferentes

—Entonces si eres Yu—volvió a hablar el pelinegro ganándose un gruñido de parte del "Japonés", maldijo por lo bajo haber olvidado porque huía, pero después maldijo al Moyashi por hacerle volver

— ¿Kanda?—pregunto Allen saliendo de su asombro— ¿Conoces a Gareki-San?—

—No…me está confundiendo—hablo dejando a Allen congelado ¿¡Estaba mintiendo!?

El aire se silenció, la gente que hace poco transitaba simplemente ya no estaba ¿Había ocurrido algo? El Niji se sujetó sus orejeras

— ¿Escuchas algo?—interrogo el pelinegro mientras el albino asentía, en un movimiento tiro de Allen y pronto la fuente tras ellos exploto

— ¿Pero qué?—se extrañó el espadachín desvainando a Mugen, Gareki solo saco una pistola

— ¿Es un Akuma?—pregunto Kanda a Allen quien aún estaba en shock, sino fuera por ese niño ya estuviera en otro lugar, el general le golpeo para que reaccionara

— ¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso Bakanda?—se quejó sobándose la parte afectada

—Pon atención y dime si hay un Akuma cerca— la explosión había provocado que se separaran, siendo los únicos juntos Nai, Allen y Kanda

—No hay nada cerca, no veo nada—respondió comenzando a preocuparse ¿Quiénes le habían atacado? El Niji parecía alerto quitándose las orejeras y sujetando sus oídos intentando profundizar el sonido y saber de dónde venia

— ¡Gareki!—grito el albino mientras intentaba correr hacia el chico

El suelo debajo de Gareki colapso—Te encontré—gruño alguien sujetando al pelinegro en un montón de tentáculos

— ¿Qué?—se extrañaron ambos exorcistas, Kanda tuvo que sujetar a Nai quien intento correr hacia el chico quien no dejaba de gritar el nombre de Gareki, miraba a ese sujeto que más bien parecía un ser humanoide…pero no era un Akuma ni nada parecido ¿Qué era?

— ¡Aah!—grito adolorido al sentir una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo, sin mencionar los tentáculos que a cada segundo le apretaban

— ¡Gareki, Gareki!—gritaba el pequeño Niji con lágrimas en los ojos

—Moyashi—el británico le miro con interrogante para después cambiarla a una de asombro pues el Bakanda le había lanzado al pequeño albino y a duras penas lo atrapo…con una mano era difícil.

Libero la primera ilusión siendo estas quien liberaron ligeramente a Gareki, mas no contaron que apareciera otro que doblara la altura de Kanda además de la musculatura…eso se estaba poniendo feo

— ¡Kanda, detrás de ti!—le grito

—che— de un corte limpio corto en dos al mastodonte y libero por completo al pelinegro

— Eso fue excesivo—reprendió el albino negando y con la mano en la cintura

—Cállate estúpido Moyashi—el albino comenzaba a creer que jamás debió hacerle caso al estúpido afeminado de cabello recto…pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás, bueno, con Kanda jamás había marcha atrás

**_… Flash Back…_**

— ¡Allen! Por favor déjame estar contigo—

—Lo siento Johnny, es peligroso para ti estar con nosotros… y más ahora que no podre protegerte—

—P-pero Allen—

—Ellos te mantendrán a salvo, prometo volver, pero mientras debes mantenerte con…—

— ¡Allen!—ese grito le puso alerta, mirando a quien se acercaba con los brazos extendidos y corriendo velozmente

— ¡Barba!—grito sonriendo nerviosamente cuando era más joven prácticamente salía volando cada vez que pasaba ese tipo de encuentros, ahora era más alto y fuerte, posiblemente ahora solo pase lo del abrazo asfixiante—Eso no es muy alentador—se dijo así mismo con aura depresiva, Johnny se acomodó los lentes nerviosamente

Después de explicar la situación dejo a Johnny en la casa de Madre, se alejó un gran tramo para después utilizar el arca y quedarse con el corazón en la boca…todo el lugar estaba casi destruido

— ¿K-Kanda?— hablo con la voz entre cortada mirando a su alrededor "Está muerto" canturreo el Noé dentro de él— ¡Kanda!—grito utilizando su mano como un altavoz

— Te encontré Allen—sintió la furia al momento de ver a apócrifos en una esquina de ese ya destruido callejón

— ¿Do-donde esta Kanda?—le pregunto, la inocencia inteligente solo atino a sonreírle lascivamente, eso le causo ligeras nauseas, sintió un tirón

—Estúpido Moyashi ¿Jamás piensas lo que haces?—

— ¡Kanda!—grito con más alegría de la que quiso mostrar, el peli-azul le miro con la ceja levantada aun sin dejar de correr

— ¡El catorceavo! ¡Puedo sentirlo! ¡Catorceavo!—comenzaron a escucharse los murmullos de los Akumas que utilizaban el arca para aparecer desde el suelo

— Mierda, Kanda déjame aquí—ante eso el japonés freno abruptamente

—Estas de broma ¿Cierto?—pregunto cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con furia, paso saliva dificultosamente

—Yo…yo…—el menor parecía tener dificultades para hablar ganándose la mirada del pelinegro, pues no era el momento ni el lugar para algo así, el mayor suspiro frustrado sacando algo del bolsillo de su gabardina, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe

—No pude hacer nada—hablo Kanda por primera vez viéndose pesaroso por algo, el en cambio sujeto entre sus manos a su adorado Golem quien estaba realmente destruido

— ¿Ti-Timcanpy?—hablo débilmente sintiendo sus lágrimas salir, no era ni el lugar ni el momento para ponerse a llorar…pero— ¿e-está muerto?—le pregunto al japonés quien se congelo ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?

—No sé—respondió intentando salir de esa incómoda situación

— ¿Quién lo hizo?—pregunto mientras algunos mechones cubrían sus ojos

— ¿Eso importa?—le pregunto brusco, esa reacción le era preocupante

— ¡Claro que importa!—le grito furioso

Kanda tuvo que sujetar a Allen para esquivar los ataques de los Akumas quienes por extrañas razones no les atacaron antes

— Moyashi llévanos a otro lugar—

— ¡No! Ya no quiero utilizar el arca—hablo ocultando su rostro en el pecho del peli-azul quien solo atino a suspirar

—Llévanos a un lugar donde podamos pensar claramente donde huir…no estoy en condiciones para pelear por siempre—

— entonces ¡Aléjate de mí!—le golpeo ligeramente quedando sorprendido—Estas herido—aseguro mirando la sangre en su mano

—Eso no importa—

— ¿Por qué sigues conmigo? Te mataran por mi culpa—susurro afligido, el rostro de Kanda mostraba furia al cien

— ¿Me estas llamando débil?—

— ¿¡Que!? ¡No! Jamás pensaría eso—hablo sonrojándose después, Kanda le sujeto de la mano provocando confusión en el menor, haciendo más profundo su sonrojo

— ¿Estas enfermo?—le pregunto arqueando una ceja

— ¡no-no!—se soltó abruptamente cubriendo su rostro totalmente avergonzado, Kanda no tuvo de otra que rebanar Akumas de nivel tres mientras el albino seguía susurrando cosas inentendibles

Después de un rato ambos fueron a parar a Martel, Allen se había negado ir ahí por razones obvias…termino llorando al ver la tumba de Alma, planeaba dejar a Timcanpy ahí pero Kanda le dijo que se lo llevara por si podían traerlo de vuelta

— ¿Ya te curaste?—

—Si—

— ¿De veras?—

— ¿Quieres ver?—le pregunto tosco, el albino se sonrojo comenzando a correr rápidamente

—No quiero ver Kanda—

**…End Flash Back…**

Allen miraba maravillado al pequeño albino quien solo se aferraba más al brazo de Gareki, Kanda gruñía y tenía varias venitas palpitando en su frente

—Yogi deja de molestar a la visita—hablo Hirato sonriendo ligeramente

—Deberían estar aquí hasta que tus heridas sanen—hablo mirando al albino quien tuvo que ser golpeado por Kanda para que prestara atención

— ¡Auch! Disculpe ¿Qué decía?—

— Que deberían quedarse hasta que tus heridas sanen—

— ¿Mis heridas?—pregunto confundido

* * *

Se encontraba leyéndole una lectura a esos dos niños que casi siempre iban a verle, normalmente para que les leyera algo, si él no estaba Nezumi era quien lo hacía…aunque este lo negara

Ahora eso no era la diferencia, Nezumi había salida vaya a saber dónde y el cómo comúnmente hacía, debía esperarlo pacientemente o en su "hogar" o con Inukashi

…

Caminaba despreocupado siendo seguido por el sujeto que al principio intento asesinarlo, ahora era su compañero de la verdad…junto a esa adorable y linda Gata

— ¡Shiro!—grito la fémina abalanzándose hasta el—Tengo hambre—se quejó recibiendo la sonrisa del albino de ojos dorados…miro a Kuroh quien suspiro rendido

—Supongo que está bien—hablo haciendo que ambos celebraran

**_Continuara…_**


	7. Conociendo

**Muy buenos Días/tardes/pre-noche/noche (o como sea) Aquí reportándome con otro capítulo más**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores: Katsura Hoshino, Atsuko Asana, Touya Mikanagi, GoHands y Shingo Suzuki pero la historia si es mía**

**Sin más que aportar espero y que disfruten este Salvaje y Loco Fic**

* * *

Miraba profundamente a ese pelinegro quien estaba frente a él sentado y con los ojos cerrados

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara?—esa pregunta le sobresalto, el pelinegro abrió sus ojos esperando la respuesta

— N-no tienes nada—le aseguro sonriendo nervioso

— Entonces deja de mirarme—hablo serio, el albino se sonrojo, para después dar una radiante sonrisa

— Kuroh hay que salir—

— ¿Salir?—pregunto extrañado, el albino asintió

—Sentados aquí no encontraremos nada ¡debemos buscar al Rey Plateado!—

— ¡Sí!—grito una chica asiendo acto de presencia, cabello largo de un rosa pálido, con ojos bicolores uno azul y el otro color verde

—Neko ponte algo de ropa—ordeno el mayor con voz firme, el albino solo se encontraba en el fuerte brazo de la chica con la cara roja

— ¡No quiero!—se quejó la fémina sin soltar al albino quien comenzaba a volver a su color de piel normal

—Neko—hablo Isana separándose de la chica, se quitó la chaqueta azul, provocando que Kuroh desvainara su espada

—Isana Yashiro—gruño

— ¡Espera Kuroh no es lo que piensas!—grito el albino temeroso de su vida, termino por quitarse su chaqueta y colocándoselo a la minina

— Entonces Kuroh ¿Si salimos?—el pelinegro suspiro, la mirada sonriente del albino solo provoco que se rindiera

Ambos chicos y una gata caminaban por las concurridas calles de Tokio, Kuroh estaba alerta por si volvían a encontrarse miembros del clan Rojo, o de Scepter 4, los cuales ya les habían atacado días atrás.

Miro al albino, después de descubrir que todo lo que recordaba era una mentira había caído momentáneamente en depresión, pero ahora parecía normal, como si jamás hubiera estado ese sentimiento

El albino de ojos dorados comenzaba a creer que subir a ese barco había sido una mala idea, si bien lo habían utilizado como medio de escape para huir de Scepter 4 y bueno ahora podía decir

— ¿Dónde estamos?—pregunto extrañado mirando al pelinegro quien al parecer tenía la misma interrogante, en cambio la chica caminaba de un lado a otro maravillada por todo

* * *

Ambos estaban acostados en sus respectivas camas, Allen estaba mirando su nuevo brazo elaborado por uno de los miembros de Circus ¿Akari? No recordaba pero al rubio llamado Yogi le daba un miedo especial

— Me pregunto porque—susurro pensante, Kanda se paró causando extrañeza en el menor—Kanda ¿Dónde vas?—pregunto levantándose ligeramente

—Que te importa—le contesto, bufo sabía que respondería de esa forma, la puerta fue abierta por Gareki quien le miraba desinteresadamente

— ¿Gareki-San?—se extrañó el albino mirando al pelinegro

—Debes cuidarlo—ordeno el chico señalando al albino de ojos rojos, quien simplemente saludo con la mano

—Lo cuidare—aseguro ignorando la forma brusca del chico, algo en ese albino le encantaba, tal vez porque ya no era el único con ese extraño color de cabello, aunque ¿Habrá sufrido algún trauma?

—Nai, pórtate bien—hablo encogiéndose a la altura del niño, el albino asintió con vigor para después sonrojarse al sentir como el mayor revolvía su cabello—Volveré pronto—le aseguro para después seguir a Kanda

Allen frunció el ceño ¿Qué tramaban esos dos? Si bien Kanda no estaba obligado a decirle de donde conocía a Gareki ni siquiera tenía derecho a saber su tipo de relación, pero diablos. Se estaba muriendo por la curiosidad

—Moyashi—frunció el ceño reteniendo el impulso de gritar, pues no había sido Kanda quien le llamo

—Es Allen—corrigió llorando, el niño ladeo la cabeza confundido—Mi nombre es Allen—aclaro

—Es lindo—elogio con brillo en sus ojos carmesí—pero… ¿Por qué Kanda-San te llama así? ¿Es tu apellido?—pregunto curioso, el Semi-Noé negó lentamente

—Mi nombre es Allen y mi Apellido es Walker—aclaro sonriendo dulcemente

— Entonces ¿Tú nombre es Allen Moyashi Walker?—pregunto maravillado, Tsukumo ya se lo había explicado eso de los nombres y apellidos, Walker simplemente se rodeó de aura deprimente, en ese instante entraron ambos chicos

— ¡Gareki!—grito alegre corriendo hacia el mencionado, Kanda arqueo una ceja extrañado de observar al albino mayor recargado en una esquina de la cama, se acercó solo para verificar que no se tratara del Noé

—Soy un Moyashi, solo soy un Moyashi—lagrimeaba con el alma casi abandonando su cuerpo

—Che, no digas cosas que ya sabemos—gruño el pelinegro logrando que el aura del Moyashi se volviera más deprimente, gruño para después sujetar por el cuello al "británico" y comenzar a zarandearlo, dejo de hacerlo y un Timcanpy imaginario comenzó a dar vueltas por la cabeza del albino—Tsk, eres patético—el albino reacciono con la mirada oscurecida y sonrisa filosa, Nai se estremeció abrazando a Gareki quien se sonrojo ligeramente

—Tu, maldito por tu culpa—el albino estaba molesto y Kanda estaba dispuesto a golpear al chico— ¡Por tu culpa todos me llaman Moyashi!—soltó lágrimas de pena—Hay de mi…ya no me podré casar—anuncio dramáticamente, Kanda intento pensar que tenía que ver el casamiento con lo del seudónimo

—Pero si te queda bien—hablo en estado pensador

— ¡Eso lo dices tú Bakanda!— ambos comenzaron una pelea que provoco que Nai se cubriera sus oídos confundido y a la vez aterrado por semejante demostración de violencia

— ¡Ya basta!—grito el pelinegro mirando a ambos exorcistas, pero estos simplemente le ignoraron—Detente Hermano—esas palabras sirvieron para que el albino parara en seco, sujetando del cabello a Kanda quien estaba encima de él, una posición bastante comprometedora que los cuatro presentes ignoraban

— ¿Hermano?—pregunto el albino mirando a Kanda— ¿Gareki-San es tu hermano?—estaba impactado, el "japonés" gruño levantándose de encima

—No es de tu incumbencia Moyashi—hablo serio, Allen sonrió con amargura, era un hecho. No importase cuanto tiempo conviviera con el exorcista Mayor, ellos simplemente jamás se llevarían bien, él jamás sabría nada de Kanda, jamás le conocería, jamás avanzarían más allá de simples compañeros, aunque. Apretó los puños con furia

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto débilmente mirando un punto en el techo, el pequeño Niji sintió el peligro en el aire y simplemente se aferró a Gareki, Kanda desvaino a Mugen mirando al Noé quien lentamente comenzaba a levantarse

Esa sonrisa erizo la piel del pelinegro quien por reflejo saco su pistola

—Mantente atrás Nai—pidió, pero Kanda solo le hizo un ademan para que se detuviera

—Yo me encargare de él— aseguro, salto hacia el albino quedando mugen a centímetros de su cuello

— ¿A-ah?—esa exclamación hizo que volviera a enfundar su espada— ¿Q-que diablos tramabas?—pregunto al borde del pánico, una delgada línea de sangre salió de su cuello, dejando a ambos chicos tiesos— ¡Casi me matas!—grito Allen en crisis, Kanda le restó importancia, varias venitas palpitantes aparecieron en su cien, pero después su mirada se volvió de confusión, al ver a Nai ligeramente asustado, Gareki seguía con ese extraño artefacto en su mano ¿Qué era eso?—Kanda ¿Qué ocurrió?—pregunto extrañado, el silencio del mayor le causó extrañeza— ¿Vo-volvió a pasar?—pregunto mirando al peli-azul preocupado, este chasqueo la lengua en confirmación, su flequillo cubrió sus ojos

Nai estaba confundido, hacía apenas unos segundos parecía haber otra persona en la habitación, pero ahora otra vez se encontraba Allen, se acercó tímidamente siendo detenido por Gareki, le miro suplicante y este le soltó no sin antes murmurar un: "Estúpido animal"

* * *

Los cuatro estaba sentados en el comedor, Allen aun lado de Kanda, Gareki parecía incómodo con un Nai sentado plácidamente en sus piernas, Allen estaba hambriento y como unas cien ovejas iban y venían con platillos para el albino, Nai estaba asombrado y Gareki tuvo que calmarlo para evitar que copiara la forma de comer del albino mayor ¿Qué acaso no tenía modales?

Todos terminaron de comer al mismo tiempo, lo cual causó sorpresa en todos los del segundo barco

—Valla Allen-Kun, sí que tienes apetito—hablo Yogi sonriendo, el albino se rasco la mejilla apenado

—Lo siento es debido a mi inocencia—hablo para después agradecer por la comida

— ¿Inocencia?—pregunto Yogi extrañado mirando disimuladamente a Nai ¿Por qué este no comía igual?

Una alarma sonó por todo el barco, los miembros de Circus se pararon al unísono

— ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto Kanda en un gruñido

—Atacan la ciudad—anuncio, Gareki se paró de su asiento y al instante los cuatro fueron conducidos a sus habitaciones por las ovejas, para su mala suerte

Allen calmaba a Kanda quien ya tenía ganas de destruir a todas las ovejas molestas

—Basta Kanda, ellas solo hacen su trabajo—

—Tsk— la puerta sonó y ambos ya sabían de quien se trataba, no hizo falta que Kanda abriera la puerta pues el joven Gareki tenía la costumbre de abrir puertas con alambres o pequeñas bombas elaboradas con cualquier cosa encontrada

— ¿Qué?—pregunto serio ante las miradas de ambos chicos—Toque ¿No? Además, si estuvieran haciendo cosas Nai me lo hubiera dicho—Allen se sonrojo con violencia, mas sin embargo la inocencia de Kanda no fue capaz de comprender del todo eso, pero decidió guardar silencio

_…En otro lado, cerca de aquí y lejos de allá…_

El albino de ojos dorados reía cada vez que sus perseguidores chocaban con una pared, Kuro solo se preguntaba si él también se vio así de patético, las risas de Isana le hicieron saber que sí.

—No hay tiempo de juegos, debemos irnos—anuncio

—Buen trabajo Neko—elogiaron ambos chicos a lo cual la chica sonrió con orgullo

— ¡No te escaparas de mí!—esa voz monstruosa les erizo la piel, se miraron confundidos, pues escuchaban pero no lo veían, el suelo colapso, Kuroh sujeto a Shiro y Neko volvió a su forma animal estando en la cabeza del albino

— Wow—los ojos de Yashiro se iluminaron—Miro Kuroh parece un monstruo—

—Eso me lo esperaría de Neko—pensó divertido

— Kuroh ¡Mira!—el albino señalo a la distancia— ¿Están volando?—el pelinegro bajo a Yashiro en la azotea de una casa

— ¿Iras?—pregunto preocupado

—Esa cosa esta detrás de ti, además…no deja de nombrarte—

—Pero… hay muchos Isana Yashiro en el mundo ¿No?—hablo nervioso, Kuroh se encogió de hombros

—Los reyes desconocen tu nombre ¿Por qué ellos lo sabrían?—hablo para si el chico, bien sabía que Shiro tenía amnesia y solo el Rey Plateado podría explicarle algunas cosas, pero…negar que esto no le daba curiosidad le era imposible

— ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?—parpadeo varias veces por la seriedad del chico, asintió incapaz de mentirle—Bien, entonces está decidido—

Era una locura lo que iba a hacer, una completa y desesperada idea para recuperar sus recuerdos y recordar quien era, pero era la única que tenia

— ¡Shiro!—grito el pelinegro

— ¡Aléjalos de mí!—hablo señalando a las personas voladoras que se acercaban a gran velocidad, el albino se acercó lo suficiente a ese ser humanoide quien no dudo en agarrarlo, sintió una opresión en su pecho

— ¡Shiro!—grito la chica, el chico maldijo por lo bajo para después correr tras la chica— ¡No! ¡Suéltame Kurosuke!—los gritos de la chica y el acercamiento de los desconocidos hacían que su cabeza fuera un lio, el razonamiento le decía que no permitiera que Yashiro fuera capturado, que había otra forma y su corazón le decía lo mismo, ambos estaban sincronizados. Suspiro pesadamente, soltó a la chica, extendió su mano derecha hacia la dirección del albino, para después "tirar" de él

— ¿Eh?—fue lo único en decir el albino al verse en los brazos del pelinegro espadachín

— ¡Shiro!—grito Neko feliz mientras le abrazaba, el albino miro confundido al mayor, este miro a otro lado desinteresado, él sonrió

—Cierto, debe haber otra manera—

El pelinegro se sorprendió por esa habilidad del chico, los sujetos voladores se acercaron y destruyeron fácilmente al sujeto que los perseguía, había más humanoides

— ¿Están bien?—les pregunto un rubio quien se quedó sorprendido al verles ¿Era porque eran extranjeros?— ¡Tsu-Tsukumo-Chan!—grito aterrado, una joven rubia apareció mirando preocupada al rubio, se veía hermosa con ese vestido colorido y ese sombrerito encima de su cabeza, el rubio señalo a los chicos y por un instante miraron el asombro de ella

—Se parece a Kanda-Kun—le murmuro el chico a la chica

—Y el albino a Nai-Kun y Allen-Kun—hablo ahora ella mirando a ambos jóvenes

— ¡Shiro es mío!—grito la fémina abrazando al albino, miraba con cierto recelo a la chica quien para su parecer no dejaba de ver a Su Shiro

Ambos extraños se miraron, asintiendo al poco rato, en cambio ambos chicos se miraron confundidos ¿Quiénes eran Kanda, Nai y Allen?

**_Continuara…_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Muy buenos Días/tardes/pre-noche/noche (o como sea) Aquí reportándome con otro capítulo más**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores: Katsura Hoshino, Atsuko Asana, Touya Mikanagi, GoHands y Shingo Suzuki pero la historia si es mía**

**Sin más que aportar espero y que disfruten este Salvaje y Loco Fic**

* * *

Le gustaba estar ahí, es decir, extrañaba a su madre, pero estar con Nezumi cubría ese vacío que mantuvo en su corazón por varios años, tal vez lo suyo fue amor a primera vista…pero tampoco podía negar que pensó que era una niña hermosa

— ¿Quién es la niña hermosa?—contuvo el aliento, su cuerpo se paralizo mirando la cercanía del oji-gris

— Ne-ne-Nezumi—tartamudeo sintiéndose nervioso, el perro que llevaba más de cinco minutos enjabonado se sacudió y salió disparado

— ¿Pero qué diablos estás haciendo?—pregunto Inukashi observando como su perro enjabonado se aventaba al lodo como si de ello dependiera su vida, los demás perros ladraron y siguieron sus sabios pasos, el albino quedo tieso, el peli-azul miro al albino, Inukashi miro con furia al peli-azul— ¡esto es tu culpa, estúpida rata!—

— No Inukashi-San, es mi culpa, no debí distraerme…lo siento—en sus ojos rojos como la sangre se podía apreciar absoluta pena

— ¡Por supuesto que es culpa de la estúpida rata! ¿¡Quien crees que te distraía!?— el albino se sonrojo violentamente, el mayor simplemente se sacaba la cerilla despreocupadamente

— Lamento informar que no fui yo quien le distrajo…posiblemente una de las chicas del bloque—hablo restándole importancia

— ¡No fue así!—grito más fuerte de lo que quiso, ambos miraron al albino

— ¡Guau!— ese ladrido sincronizado acaparo la atención que le pertenecía al albino, mirando como los perros estaban formados esperando nuevamente a que el albino los limpiara

— Bromean ¿Cierto?—pregunto Inukashi contrariada

* * *

La noche había llegado y Nezumi estaba listo para dormir, el albino se encontraba en la ducha intentando limpiarse decentemente

—Entonces ¿Me dirás quién es la chica?—el grito del albino resonó en esa subterránea casa— ¿Pero qué te pasa?—pregunto intentando destapar sus oídos—ambos somos chicos, así que no veo porque alterarse—sonrió burlón acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del menor

— ¿Nezumi?—hablo extrañado, estremeciéndose al sentir como el mayor acariciaba su mejilla, un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, la sonrisa del chico se ensancho—Nezumi—el peli-azul se sorprendió— ¿De qué es esta mancha?—le pregunto tocando el cuello del mayor, cerca de la yugular

—N-no es nada—hablo alejándose del chico, el albino asintió y Nezumi se marchó del lugar

El mayor no entendía por qué Shion podía tocar sus puntos vitales con tanta facilidad sin que se percatara

—Esto es un problema—susurro mirando el techo aburrido, sintió como el lado de Sion ya era habitado—y dime Shion ¿Ya aceptaste la propuesta de tu amiga?—pregunto mirándole, suspiro al ver el rostro de confusión del chico—La de sexo—aclaro, y a juzgar por el rostro del oji-rojo, ya había entendido

—Jamás he mirado de esa forma a Safu—

—Pues ella si—

—No se trata de eso, jamás podría hacer eso…al menos no con ella—

—Eres un tonto ¿Y con quien si lo harías?—esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa

—Ah, bueno…yo—miro con confusión al mayor cuando este se posiciono encima de él

—Dime Shion ¿Realmente desaprovecharías una oportunidad así?— un estruendo resonó a la lejanía haciendo que ambos se separaran

— ¿Qué fue eso?—pregunto el menor confundido

—Ni idea, al parecer el bloque está bajo ataque…—parecía que seguiría hablando pero los tres ratoncitos llegaron

— ¡Hamlet, Tsukiyo, Cravat!— grito el albino alegre, Nezumi simplemente suspiro

— ¿Obtuvieron algo?—pregunto a lo cual el ratón blanco asintió, Tsukiyo mostraba un holograma de lo que había grabado, Shion se asombró pues no sabía que pudiera hacer eso, en la grabación se veían varios sujetos vestidos de traje negro y lentes del mismo color

— ¿Los hombres de negro?—

—…—Nezumi miro a sus tres ratas, ellas miraron a su dueño, y después miraron al albino

— ¿Realmente eras la elite sobre la elite?—susurro el peli-azul

— ¿Eh? ¿Has dicho algo Nezumi?—el chico negó para volver su atención a sus creaciones, quienes entendieron el mensaje y volvieron a reproducir el video.

En la entrada de No 6…se encontraba un gran ejército, se escuchaban sus órdenes claro y fuerte

— "Busquen a Isana Yashiro"—el mayor quedo congelado al escuchar esas palabras dichas por quien parecía ser el líder, Shion por su lado ladeo la cabeza ¿Quién era ese?

El video finalizo sin mostrar mucho realmente, pero dándole a Nezumi una respuesta a su duda, ahora sabía muy bien que hacían en el Bloque oeste, miro al albino a su lado, ligeramente sintió preocupación por Shion, pues el chico en cuestión tenia las mismas características del chico buscado, sin meditar mucho sus acciones corrió hacia la biblioteca ante la confundida mirada del albino

— ¿Nezumi?—pregunto extrañado, el oji-gris apareció minutos después con una peluca castaña y estilo afro

— Póntela—ordeno mientras se la aventaba, el chico la atrapo con torpeza mirando al mayor con duda, aun así se la coloco extrañado, el mayor suspiro para después acercarse al albino y acomodarle bien el peluquín

Acto seguido se dispuso a salir de ahí, corriendo hacia un lugar en específico, un lugar que sabía muy bien que tan seguro era

— Nezumi ¿Dónde vamos?—le pregunto el ex-castaño quien era jalado por el peli-azul, quien únicamente se dignó a sujetarle con más fuerza y acelerar el paso

El de ojos rojos no entendía que era lo que ocurría, ni tampoco porque Nezumi le había ordenado "eso" a Hamlet, si bien Cravat y Tsukiyo estaban resguardados en el bolsillo de su abrigo, pero aun así ¿Por qué el precipitado ataque? ¿Quién era ese tal Isana Yashiro?

* * *

Habían caminado por mucho tiempo, decir que no estaba cansado era mentira, sus pies punzaban y dolían, Nezumi pareció percatarse pues ordeno descansar

—Nezumi—llamo el menor, el aludido le miro estoico— ¿Por qué huimos?—pregunto, tenía más dudas, pero no se arriesgaría a molestar al chico, al menos no por ahora, Nezumi se recargo en el árbol detrás de él, Shion vio duda en esos ojos grises, el suspiro que dio Nezumi le hizo creer que no hablaría

—Solo digamos que tus características actuales son iguales a Isana Yashiro—

— ¿Eh?—se extrañó, pero simplemente Nezumi cerro sus ojos

—Por ahora solo descansemos, ya hemos salido de los límites de No 6…no correremos peligro—

El albino asintió, si bien estaban en un lugar diferente al que conocían

— Nezumi ¿Has estado aquí antes?—pregunto al durmiente chico

—No—la respuesta le sobresalto por dos razones, la primera: No esperaba respuesta y la segunda ¿entonces que harían sino conocían ese lugar?—En este mundo existen cuatro "mundos"—explico el oji-gris

— ¿Mundos?—

—Así ellos decidieron llamarles—

— ¿Ellos?—Nezumi le miro aburrido

—Deja de interrumpirme—se quejó, el albino se sonrojo avergonzado murmurando un "lo siento"—Bien cómo iba diciendo. Esos cuatro mundos son gobernados por diferentes personas, el primer mundo es gobernado por el "Vaticano"—el albino reprimió el impulso de cuestionar eso, si bien el vaticano había dejado de existir hace siglos durante la guerra— ¿Cuándo te quedara claro que todo lo que te dijeron es mentira?—le pregunto mirándole con el ceño fruncido, el menor se tensó ¿Tan fácil era de leer?—Como un libro—contesto sonriendo burlón Shion solo hizo un puchero enojado—Oh, lo siento su majestad, no era mi intención molestarle—le hablo sin abandonar su tono burlón

— ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?—le pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema

—Años de investigación—mintió

—Entonces…—el chillido de Hamlet le hizo olvidar lo que diría

—Llegaste rápido—hablo el peli-azul sonriendo satisfecho—En ese caso no hay motivos para quedarse más tiempo, a menos que su majestad este cansado—

El albino negó al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie, el chico de piel pálida sonrió arrogante

— ¿Y a dónde vamos?—pregunto curioso

—Estamos en los dominios de Circus, supongo que pediremos instrucciones—le hablo tranquilo, si bien pedir instrucciones no era lo suyo, pero estando en un lugar que jamás había visitado antes ¿Qué podía perder? Si bien sabía que era la organización más poderosa de ese "mundo" así que viendo sus oportunidades esa era la única solución menos riesgosa

* * *

_Una semana atrás…_

Miraban con curiosidad a los jóvenes frente a ellos, Kuroh no sabía si debía ponerse a la defensiva o quedarse quieto, aunque técnicamente les habían salvado

—Disculpen—hablo Shiro casi provocando un paro en el pelinegro ¿Cuándo se había acercado a los extraños? ¿Qué acaso no sabía que no debía hablar con extraños?—gracias por ayudarnos—sonrió en agradecimiento, ambos "voladores" se miraron entre ellos

—No es nada, es nuestro deber—aseguro Yogi sonriéndole, si bien esa sonrisa era casi igual a la de Nai

— ¡Shiro es de Neko!—grito la minina abrazando por detrás al albino, el aludido le sonrió

—Disculpe pero ¿Tienes alguna relación con Nai-Kun?—la pregunta del rubio le hizo parpadear confundido, miro a Kuroh esperando una respuesta

— ¿¡Cómo podría yo saberlo!?—pregunto Kuroh alterado

—Lo siento pero no sé quién es Nai—

La calma no tardo tanto como esperarían, mas varugas aparecieron, todos con el mismo objetivo

Isana Yashiro

* * *

Sus ojos plateados se abrieron de par en par, los ojos carmesí se iluminaron, Kanda y Gareki quedaron congelados

— ¿Crees que sea?—pregunto Gareki a su hermano mayor

—Che—contesto Kanda molesto

— ¡Tres shiros!—grito Neko feliz

—No se parecen mucho—aseguro Kuroh mirando a ambos albinos, si bien su cabello era casi del mismo color…no se parecían

—Pero en cambio, ese de cabello largo parece tu hermano—hablo Shiro señalando a Kanda, Kuroh quien simplemente había estado observando a los albinos, al fin deposito su mirada en los demás

Ambos chicos se tensaron por lo dicho por ese enano blanco, la sorpresa en el rostro del pelinegro les hizo creer que realmente se trataba de Kuroh

—Tienes razón…si se parece—hablo el pelinegro pensante—tal vez soy su clon—Isana casi cae de espaldas por lo dicho, Kanda y Gareki simplemente se miraron entre ellos

—No eres mi clon—aseguro el peli-azul mirando al pelinegro

—Pobre de ti si fueras su clon—hablo Allen mirando burlón al general

—Moyashi—gruño mirando furioso al Moyashi

— Es Allen, aunque claro tu cerebro es tan retardado que no puedes recordarlo—en unos instantes ambos ya estaban peleando, por fortuna Nai tenía los audífonos puestos, Yashiro rio divertido

—Ustedes realmente se llevan bien—ambos exorcistas miraron a Isana con ojos demoniacos

— ¿Qué has dicho?—preguntaron con voz de ultratumba, los miembros del segundo barco se estremecieron, Neko se erizo y Kuroh quedo ligeramente sorprendido

—Que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien—repitió sonriendo, si bien temía por su vida, no se equivocaba…o eso creía

— ¿Quién podría llevarse bien con él?—hablaron al unísono señalando a su contrario

—Bueno, los amigos se ponen apodos ¿No?—se llevó una mano al mentón, bueno también les ponían apodos a los que les gustaban molestar, o también a…—Ya entiendo…él es tu novio—Allen se sonrojo y Kanda tenía un tic en su ojo ¿Qué tan estúpido era ese albino como para llegar a tales conclusiones?

Kuroh palmeo su rostro, si bien Isana Yashiro era a veces alguien desesperante…en estos instantes pasaría a ser "Un tonto muerto a manos del peli-azul"

— ¿Qué tan tonto eres?—pregunto Kanda volviendo a su compostura calmada, se cruzó de brazos y arqueo una ceja esperando la respuesta del chico de extraños ojos dorados, pero este simplemente rasco su mejilla sonriendo nervioso

—Deberías dejar de molestarlos—hablo el vasallo alejando al chico del peligro

— ¿Eres Kuroh?—pregunto Gareki con semblante estoico, todos miraron al quinceañero

—Si—contesto mirándole estoico, algo en ese chico de ojos verdes oliva se les hacía familiar, pero ¿De dónde?

Neko miro con duda a todos los albinos, Kuroh tenía razón, no se parecían mucho a su Shiro, pero eran lindos, no tanto como su Shiro, pero aun así le daban cierto aire de confianza… y tal vez fue por eso que se le aventó al pequeño Niji

— ¡Neko! ¡Compórtate!—reprendió Kuroh

—Pero es que se parece mucho a Shiro—se excusó aun teniendo abrazado al pequeño

—Realmente no mucho—volvió a repetir Kuroh ignorando a Kanda y Gareki, se acercó al cautivo de Neko— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—le pregunto estando a su altura

—Nai—respondió tímidamente, miro de reojo a su amigo pelinegro quien hablaba con Kanda acerca de Kuroh, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al sentir al mayor acariciarle la cabeza

— ¿Verdad que es lindo Kurosuke?—la chica le pregunto sonriendo, Shiro se quedó expectante, la respuesta de Kuroh iba a ser 100% verdadera…aunque ahora no quería escucharla

— ¿Cómo conocen a Kuroh?—pregunto mirando a ambos chicos neutros, el perro negro puso la atención en Shiro ¿Por qué siempre actuaba de esa manera?

—No es algo que te incumba—respondió Kanda de mala manera, el de ojos dorados hizo un puchero

—Eso es cruel—hablo mirando con ojos de borrego al general, Allen parpadeo mirando a ese albino, Kanda por su parte se acercó al chico

—Él tiene razón ¿Los conozco?—indago

Suspiraron

—Tal vez sufras amnesia—respondió Gareki mirando a su hermano mayor

—Él tiene razón—contesto simple

— ¿Eh?—

Las cosas se tornaron extrañas cuando Kuroh saco su grabadora, Kanda y Gareki tenían un tic en el ojo

—Aterrador—susurraron Allen y Shiro,

Nai no tardó en hacerse amigo de Neko y ambos comenzaron a jugar a las escondidas

_Actualmente…_

Ambos habitantes del "mundo" de No 6 se encontraban en lo que parecía ser un pueblo, sentados en una fuente mirando a las personas caminar Shion estaba con la bufanda de Nezumi utilizándola como capucha, ambos se miraron, Nezumi sonrió acercándose peligrosamente al oji-rojo, Shion se sonrojo al sentir los labios del mayor sobre los suyos

—Nos veremos dentro de unos minutos, intenta no moverte de aquí—asintió observando como el peli-azul desaparecía, los tres ratones se colocaron en su hombro

—Tengo un mal presentimiento—susurro al tiempo que se levantaba y seguía al peli-azul

**_Continuara…_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Muy buenos Días/tardes/pre-noche/noche (o como sea) Aquí reportándome con otro capítulo más**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores: Katsura Hoshino, Atsuko Asana, Touya Mikanagi, GoHands y Shingo Suzuki pero la historia si es mía.**

Su sola presencia le ponía los pelos de punta, llevaba aproximadamente media hora viéndole fijamente ¿Qué acaso nunca se cansaba? Le sonrió nervioso y solo obtuvo una mala mirada de parte suya

— Etto… ¿Kanda-Kun?—inquirió nervioso, el aludido no le respondió pues seguía mirándole

—Kanda deja de mirarle ¿Acaso planeas molestarle todo este rato?—reprendió Allen molesto, Shiro tenía la ligera sospecha de que ese albino de ojos plateados se encontraba celoso…aunque solo era una sospecha, no tenía nada concreto aun.

—Shiro—su corazón se aceleró al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, como le gustaba que le llamara así

— ¿Si, Kuroh?—pregunto fascinado y sin tratar dedisimularlo, Gareki arqueo una ceja mirando con duda a su hermano amnésico

—Deja de poner cara de…—

—Tonto—le corto Kanda ganándose una mirada severa departe del perro negro

— ¡Oye! Tú realmente eres el clon malvado de Kuroh—hablo inflando sus mejillas y frunciendo el ceño, Allen comenzó a reír siendo callado por un golpe de parte de Kanda

— ¿De qué mierda te ríes Moyashi?—el exorcista se sobaba la cabeza mirando con furia al mayor

—De ti Ba-Kan-Da—hizo énfasis en el apodo logrando cabrear más al moreno

— Serán una gran pareja—susurro Shiro entrelazando sus manos y sonrojado

— ¿En qué parte de tu retorcida imaginación serian buena pareja?—pregunto Gareki sacándole un gritito al albino de ojos dorados, le había asustado

—Este, bueno, supongo que del odio al amor solo hay un paso ¿No?—

—Pareciera que dan un paso en retroceso—Opino Kuroh con semblante pensativo

—Ellos se quieren mucho—hablo Nai, los mayores miraron al chiquillo enarcando una ceja

— ¿Están conscientes de que podemos escucharlos?—preguntaron ambos molestos

— ¿¡Verdad que sí!?—hablo Shiro ignorando a ambos acusados, mirando únicamente al pequeño Niji quien asintió feliz

—Pero no parece que se quieran—le siguió Kuroh llevándose una mano a su mentón, Gareki se encogió de hombros

—Hay diferentes formas de demostrar amor…—hablo Yogui uniéndose al grupo de "molestar al Yullen"

—Si por ejemplo, los que dicen odiarse pero realmente, cuando nadie les mira se ponen todo acaramelados—hablo Iva haciendo acto de presencia

— ¿Quién es esa?—preguntaron Shiro y Kuroh mirando a la mujer de cabello turquesa

—Perdonen mi descortesía, mi nombre es Iva. Soy la teniente del segundo barco—se presentó sujetando a Shiro de sus mejillas—Realmente eres muy lindo—

— ¿Gracias?—hablo con dificultad

—Es un placer conocerle—Kuroh hizo una reverencia ignorando que el albino pedía ayuda para zafarse

—Oh vaya pero que chico tan apuesto… y al parecer eres muy cortes, el placer es mío lindura—su atención se centró en este, inmediatamente Kanda y Gareki se colocaron a su lado, ambos tenían una mala experiencia en su primera vez de conocerla

—Oh pero aún sigue aquí el niño bonito—saludo sonriéndole a Kanda, este simplemente miro hacia otro lado torciendo la boca, esa mujer era temible

Por su parte los albinos ya se encontraban fuera del radar de Iva, Shiro miro a una de las ovejas negras acercándose lentamente a ella

—Amenaza-Bee—el albino detuvo sus movimientos

—Tu realmente eres el Rey malvado—acuso Kuroh desvainando ligeramente a Kotowari

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pensé que eso ya había quedado claro!—hablo aterrado al tener el filo de Kotowari tan cerca de su rostro

— ¡Realmente son parientes!—grito Allen con crisis existencial, las cosas se calmaron al momento que Iva explico la situación, Shiro prosiguió su camino a la oveja tomándola en brazos, susurrando un "es tan linda" mientras la abrazaba, Kuroh aparto la mirada de tan linda escena

—Emergencia-Bee—

Los hermanos Mao se dispusieron a salir del barco y analizar por si mismos la situación, claro que tuvieron que esperar hasta que los demás se marcharan, Gareki días antes había interferido con el mecanismo de una de las ovejas, haciéndola menos molesta y más servicial antes sus asuntos de salir de ahí, tal vez el único problema es que debían utilizar exclusivamente esa oveja para salir de ahí…uno por uno, lo cual era realmente molesto

—che, como si esperara tanto—gruño Kanda mientras intentaba saltar al vacío, fue detenido victoriosamente por Allen, pues por muy segundo exorcista que fuera, tal vez no saldría vivo de una caída de tal magnitud, sin contar que posiblemente sus habilidades regenerativas se hayan ido

—Suicida—gruño el albino sentado encima del chico, el peli-azul no tardo en quitarlo de encima

—realmente eres molesto—le gruño de vuelta, el albino le saco la lengua, la pelea comenzaría de nuevo entre ellos dos, sino hubiera sido por la pelea de Kuroh contra Shiro quien también quería bajar al pueblo, ante un descuido de ambos…cayeron llevándose con ellos a la oveja, hubiesen caído en pánico sino fuera porque las ovejas volaban… o caían con estilo

— ¡Neko también va!—antes de que la chica se lanzara fue detenido por Kanda quien le obligo a vestirse y no pervertir la inocencia del Niji presente quien estaba confundido por el acto de Gareki, pues el quinceañero le cubrió los ojos a una velocidad digna de… de… de algo bien veloz.

Simplemente era magnifico ese lugar, claro, lo apreciaría más sino estuvieran corriendo por su vida, Nezumi le tenía sujeto de la mano y el intentaba mantenerse a su ritmo

El oji gris sabía que eran esas cosas, pero no sabía porque les perseguían, Shion aún seguía portando la capucha y era difícil confundirle con algún habitante de ahí, hasta donde sabía no había ninguno con ese peculiar color de cabello, a menos que…

Freno su corrida al verse en un callejón sin salida, maldijo por lo bajo, miro al albino colocándolo detrás de él, aunque a simple vista parecieran personas comunes, simples vándalos que se dedican a asaltar a posibles "viajeros" pero el chico había investigado lo suficiente como para saber que ya no eran humanos

—En cuanto te de la señal…—

—No—miro molesto al albino—No correré mientras tú te quedas—suspiro frustrado

—No es tiempo para ponerse en ese plan—sintió como el chico se aferraba a su brazo— Maldición Shion—

—No quiero separarme de ti—susurro, Nezumi susurro algo de vuelta provocando que Shion sonriera débilmente

—Capturen al encapuchado—hablo el más fuerte y el que Nezumi podía identificar como el "jefe"

— ¿Podemos comernos a la señorita?—Una cuchilla se impactó en la garganta de ese ¿Tonto? Nezumi corrió hacia el apartándole a un lado con una patada y sagazmente le arranco su cuchilla

—Eso fue peligroso—reprendió Shion al momento de ya estar lejos de esas personas, Nezumi no le prestó atención por estar maldiciéndoles ¿De dónde él parecía señorita?...no contesten a eso.

Corrieron siendo Shion quien dirigía, su memoria era buena y les harían regresar por donde vinieron, tal vez haber elegido ese "mundo" no había sido tan buena idea después de todo

…

Sus pies no respondieron y solo logro impactarse con el pobre diablo que se cruzó en su camino

—Auch—se quejó el chico debajo de él, el solo atino a mirar al idiota frente a él, quedando impactado al ver esos ojos dorados

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—esa pregunta elaborada por dos voces le trajo a la realidad se incorporó lentamente observando como el albino con el que había "tropezado" era ayudado por un chico de cabello negro largo y sujeto en una coleta ¿O era una chica?

Por más que quería apartar su mirada de ese chico no podía, olvido por completo que eran perseguidos, Shion también parecía en las mismas condiciones, Isana Yashiro estaba frente a ellos

— ¡Aquí están!—esas voces furiosas les trajo a la realidad, una realidad que Nezumi había abandonado por segunda ocasión

Así como les atacaron el de cabellera negra extendió su mano causando que todos sus ataques fueran repelidos, sus ojos grises tormentosos se abrieron de par en par, mientras la cicatriz en su espalda ardía como esa misma noche, mordió su labio inferior mientras escuchaba un grito a la distancia… de ahí solo obscuridad.

…

Shion miraba con asombro al chico de níveos cabellos, por un instante olvido como respirar, abrió su boca intentando decir algo, pero las personas de las que habían estado huyendo aparecieron, quedo asombrado con lo que el pelinegro hizo, aunque no supo muy bien lo que hizo, sus músculos se tensaron al mirar como Nezumi perdía el conocimiento, intento sujetarlo pero simplemente el albino de menor estatura lo atrapo primero

— ¡Kuroh!—Grito Isana preocupado por el peli-azul

—Llévatelo—ordeno mientras optaba posición de pelea, tenía una espada pero el chico era necio a utilizarla en circunstancias que no fueran para lo que su adorado maestro Ichigen Miwa le había encomendado

Las cuatro "personas" comenzaron a desfigurarse, Shion se cubrió la boca evitando gritar de asombro, Shiro simplemente abrazo de forma protectora el cuerpo inconsciente del chico y después una espada corto y descuartizo a las cuatro criaturas dejando a su paso una explosión

—Eso fue excesivo—hablo Kuroh mirando desaprobatoriamente al General quien le sonrió restándole importancia, realmente que sus hermanos eran demasiado problemáticos, pero dudaba que en algún momento hayan sido diferentes, suspiro odiaba no poder recordarlos

— ¡Nezumi!—grito el encapuchado moviendo ligeramente al inconsciente— ¡Nezumi!—su voz se quebró

Isana Yashiro tranquilizo al chico diciéndole que solo estaba inconsciente, ese chico se le hacía ligeramente familiar, Nezumi… si bien recordaba, Kanda y Gareki le habían dicho que tenían un hermano desaparecido al que le decían así

— ¡Oigan ustedes! Debemos irnos—hablo Gareki corriendo hacia ellos, agradecían internamente que Nai no estuviera ahí

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?—se tensaron ante la pregunta de la chica, Kanda gruño y Gareki maldijo no haber actuado más rápido

—De paseo—Hablo Shiro sonriendo inocentemente

— ¿Cómo es que llegan siempre antes que nosotros?—pregunto yogui extrañado, olvidando que habían estado peleando con otros Varugas, Tsukumo no tardo en recordarle, el rubio sonrió apenado

—La pregunta aquí es ¿Quién es él y porque se parece a Kanda-San?—Gareki al fin fue consciente del cuerpo que yacía en el regazo de Yashiro

— Ne-Nezumi—estaba consternado, paralizado— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—

—Solo esta inconsciente—

— ¡Las personas no se desmayan porque si!—grito alterado, Kanda le coloco una mano en el hombro, el pelinegro suspiro

—Ahora que lo mencionas—hablo el de ojos dorados ya estando libre, pues Yogi cargaba al inconsciente— ¿Tú quién eres?—le pregunto al encapuchado

—Shi-Shion—hablo cubriéndose aún más

—Bien, ahora quítate la capucha—ordeno de mala gana Kanda

— ¡Kanda!—regaño Kuroh—Lo primero es llevar a Nezumi a un hospital—

— ¿Podríamos llevarle donde Akari-Sensei?—pregunto Tsukumo mirando al temeroso rubio, aun así asintió, pasando saliva difícilmente, Kanda miro a Kuroh y viceversa ¿Era sano llevar a Nezumi con alguien que no conocían? Aunque no conocían a nadie

…

Isana estaba inquieto por muchas razones, una de ellas era la curiosidad que le daba el encapuchado, Allen estaba jugando con Nai por lo que no parecía tener la misma inquietud, Kuroh estaba dentro con sus hermanos y el tal Nezumi, suspiro aburrido, Neko estaba dormida en su regazo por lo que tampoco podía hablar con la chica

— ¿Tu eres Isana Yashiro?—esa pregunta le agarro por sorpresa

—Lo soy… pero realmente "Isana Yashiro" no existe—aseguro, aunque muy dentro de él comenzaba a sospecharlo, se suponía que el nombre lo había pensado Neko cuando se encontró con Kukuri esa noche en Ashinaka, todos sus anteriores recuerdos habían sido colocados por la linda gata

—Mientes—unos ojos rojos como la sangre se dejaron ver a través de la capucha, un frio recorrió su columna vertebral ¿Había furia en sus ojos?

— ¿Qué?—pregunto confundido, el encapuchado se levantó abruptamente

— Mi apariencia ha cambiado…tal vez por eso no me reconoces—susurro afligido

—N-no entiendo lo que dices—el mayor se levantó sin molestar a la minina que ahora dormía en la silla

La puerta fue abierta dejando ver al trio de hermanos MAO

— ¿Cómo esta Nezumi?—su atención se concentró en el científico de cabello rosado, Shiro se sintió ignorado

—Solo estaba inconsciente—hablo intentando alejarse de los profundos ojos del chico… un momento ¿Sus ojos eran rojos?— ¿Podrías quitarte la capucha?—todos quedaron atónitos…Allen quien se había acercado al ver salir a Kanda también tuvo la misma reacción

— ¡Soy Yo!—grito feliz Nai, Gareki palmeo su rostro, si bien Nai era un tonto animal y no sabía que tener a un Nai versión adulto (excluyendo sus mechas lavanda), era algo que dejaba muchas cosas que pensar… y ninguna era buena.

…

…

—Déjame que experimente contigo—

Ante lo dicho por el Doctor de cabello Rosa… todos le miraron con cierto horror

— No creo que sea necesario eso—hablo Allen sintiendo miedo por el otro chico

Los pelinegros eran hermanos, sus recuerdos así se lo decían, ignoren que uno de ellos esta amnésico...

Y ciertamente los albinos pensaban que habían pasado lo mismo para tener ese extraño color de cabello, ignoren que el cabello de Allen es plateado

Shion pensaba que esos chicos también habían sobrevivido al ataque de las abejas parasitas

Allen pensaba que ellos habían sufrido un trauma igual o peor al de él…y también pensaba en la Comida que Kuroh haría junto a las ovejas.

Shiro pensaba que si realmente Isana Yashiro no existía…entonces no estuviera siendo seguido por un montón de monstruos

Y Nai, el pequeño animal no pensaba en nada realmente, solo miraba a Shion con alegría

El segundo barco jamás pensó estar involucrado con algo de ese tamaño, cuatro hermanos separados por razones que aun desconocían y que ahora se reunían en extrañas circunstancias… y junto a albinos ¿Qué tan extraño era el destino?

Sin contar que los albinos parecían hermanos de alguna forma, exceptuando a Nai…el más bien parecía hijo del albino nuevo, sabían que el Niji era 50% humano…pero hasta ahora pensaban que ese cincuenta por ciento le pertenecía a los genes del tan llamado Karoku…mirando al nuevo integrante comenzaban a pensar diferente

La duda crecía en Hirato, quien ahora planeaba una junta con el capitán del Primer Barco "Tsukitachi" y Akari, tal vez si el investigaba por su cuenta encontraría la respuesta…pero sabía que los antes mencionados tampoco se quedarían con los brazos cruzados, así que unir fuerzas por un bien común parecía la mejor opción, al menos por ahora.

...

**_Continuara…_**

**Lamento mucho la demora…si aún hay personas que se acuerdan de este Fic, me disculpo por abandonarlo…**

**Aclaraciones acerca del Fic:**

**Se supone que la historia de este Fic se centra**** como en eso del tomo 20 del manga****, así que lo que pase después de ese Tomo será casi por completo ignorado.**

**En Karneval se sitúa en los momentos antes del rescate de Karoku… después del secuestro de Tsukumo**

**No 6 antes que Nezumi se entere de cierto secuestro**

**Y K Project… después de la llamada al Scepter 4**

**El protagonismo lo robaran de vez en cuando ciertos personajes, espero que eso no llegue a confundir… en otros simplemente el protagonista será uno en especifico**

**Esas son todas las aclaraciones…creo ¿Me falta algo? **

**Bueno, si me llego a acordar de otra cosa lo pondré más adelante…realmente espero no volver a suspenderlo**

**Spoiler~ alerta~ spoiler~**

**Planeo matar a alguno de los 8 personajes, una muerte será canon, la otra no tanto, y la tercera solo porque así lo dice el anime/manga, espero no romper nada con esta noticia… **

**Y también quiero decir que este Fic será muuuuuuuuuuy largo, así que si quieren que lo siga así o lo cortó en dos…como a uno de los personajes (esoúltimoesmentira)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores: Katsura Hoshino, Atsuko Asana, Touya Mikanagi, GoHands y Shingo Suzuki**

* * *

El fuego consumía todo a su paso, los gritos le taladraban los oídos y el olor a carne quemada inundaba sus fosas nasales, intento moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía, el fuego comenzó a rodearle, sus ojos se iluminaron al compás de las llamas

— ¡Kuroh!—el suelo debajo de él comenzó a temblar, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse— ¡Kuroh!—parpadeo varias veces logrando incorporarse

— ¿Estas bien Kurosuke?—Neko parecía preocupada, se paró de la cama compartida por tres, aunque realmente Shiro la había juntado con la de él y Neko se fugaba para dormir con ellos, ambos eran unos desvergonzados, camino hacia el baño

— ¿Estas bien?—le pregunto Shiro con tono de voz preocupado, le ignoro encerrándose en el baño— ¿Kuroh?—el albino estaba confundido y adolorido, sus manos ardían como si acabaran de ser quemadas

— Shiro ¿Estas bien?—a comparación del pelinegro, el sí sabía mentir, así que solo le sonrió asegurándole que todo estaba bien

A la mañana siguiente el albino despertó cuando Neko le brinco encima como último recurso para levantarle, normalmente ese trabajo lo hacia Kuroh

— ¿Y Kuroh?—la minina hizo un puchero inconforme—Buenos días—se corrigió sonriéndole— ¿Dónde está Kuroh?—

—Kurosuke esta con los demás, me mando a levantarte—los ojos de la chica brillaron con alegría, él le sonrió nuevamente, pidiéndole un tiempo para poder arreglarse, la chica se transformó en gato acostándose en la cama

— Me pregunto qué horas serán—se preguntó a sí mismo al tiempo que salía del baño, Neko estaba plácidamente dormida y fue tentado por la cama para dormir

…

—No tienen remedio ¡Levántense!—la fuerte voz de Kuroh le hizo levantarse, la chica le gruño aferrándose más al albino, quien apenas era consciente de que se había vuelto a dormir, el pelinegro suspiro cansado saliendo nuevamente de la habitación

* * *

Allen miraba la cama vacía, Kanda había abandonado la habitación, que según el reloj de pared, Kanda se había ido en la madrugada, no hablo ni pregunto nada, total ¿El quien era para preguntar? Pero aun así…extrañamente eso estaba en segundo plano ahora, lo dicho por Shion minutos después de que Kanda se fuera, eso le había impactado aún más de lo que hubiera querido desear

Si lo que decía era cierto, definitivamente Isana Yashiro tenía demasiadas cosas que explicar

Shion dijo que pediría ayuda a Nezumi para corroborar lo dicho por él, pero ciertamente no lo dudaba. No era por el parecido casi idéntico de ellos, sino más bien por…

Cubrió su cabeza entre sus piernas

— ¿Moyashi?—no contesto, quería gritar y definitivamente no podía gritarle a él—Allen—se consterno, miro dudoso al chico frente a él, viendo que efectivamente se trataba de Kanda, este se sentó a su lado y el albino sentía que su corazón se saldría de su cuerpo

— ¿Q-que haces aquí?—pregunto torpemente, el mayor arqueo una ceja

—Esta también es mi habitación, Baka Moyashi—sonrió volviendo a su posición original, no tenía ganas de discutir con Kanda, el suave llamado de este le hizo volver a levantar su cabeza

— ¿Qué?—pregunto intentando no sonar abrumado

—Hay algo que quiero decirte—la pausa dramática que hizo provoco que la garganta de Allen se secara, intento hablar pero su voz no salió—La razón por la que te busque fue por…—la puerta se abrió haciendo que inconscientemente se parara como resorte, Kanda susurro algo inentendible y Allen sintió que se había perdido de una oportunidad que nunca más llegaría

— ¿Arruinamos algo?—pregunto Nezumi al ver la mirada asesina en su hermano mayor, Gareki entro seguido de un Nai vestido de cangrejo lo que causó extrañeza en todos

—No pregunten—amenazo Gareki cansado, Shion apareció con tres ratones colocados en sus hombros y cabeza

—Lamentamos la tardanza—se disculpó Kuroh con un Shiro medio dormido y una gata en su cabeza plácidamente dormida

—Acabamos de llegar—aseguro Gareki acostándose en el suelo, Nai se sentó a su lado jugando con sus antenas de cangrejo

— ¿De qué es la junta?—pregunto Shiro bostezando

—Sobre ti—acuso Kanda mirándole ceñudo, el albino de ojos dorados parpadeo confundido, miro a Kuroh quien ya había tomado su lugar lejos de él

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—pregunto extrañado

— ¡Shiro es inocente!—grito Neko, provocando que hábilmente Gareki le cubriera los ojos al pequeño Nai, Allen reacciono solo e hizo lo propio con Kanda

—Che—se quejó el peli-azul—Moyashi no soy como tú—se destapo los ojos apartando al sonrojado albino y aventando su gabardina a la desnuda chica—Que sea la última vez que haces eso…el Moyashi aquí presente es más pervertido de lo que muestra—el albino protesto por la difamación, Shiro le coloco cuidadosamente la gabardina a la chica elogiándola en el proceso, Kuroh susurro un "mentiroso" apartando la mirada y posándola en el pequeño Niji quien le miraba curioso

Shion comenzó a hablar, entre más explicaba las cosas Allen sentía como su corazón se comprimía, los hermanos del bosque se miraron entre ellos con cierta confusión y escepticismo

—Un niño de dos años es incapaz de hacer eso—Hablo Kuroh frunciendo el ceño

—No si es un niño con capacidades únicas, Yashiro tenía la habilidad de poseer cuerpos—todos miraron a Nezumi, este miraba con seriedad al mayor de los albinos—Esa fue la primera razón por la que logro eso, cada vez que poseía a alguien una parte de este se le quedaba, aprendió a hacer muchas cosas a una temprana edad porque robaba inconscientemente la experiencia de la víctima—

Shiro se dejó caer totalmente débil, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente causando preocupación en la gata y Kuroh, Shiro miro sus manos temblorosas

—Yo-yo no puedo hacer eso—aseguro con su voz apenas audible

—Eras un ciudadano altamente peligroso para No 6, por ello utilizaron a tus familiares como cebo, si tu huías ellos pagarían las consecuencias—hablo esta vez Kanda. Todo parecía cuadrar

—Pero no lo querían a él, ellos desconocían las habilidades de Yashiro—aclaro Shion mirando a Allen, el oji-plateado sujeto su cabeza, toda esa información le causaba tanto dolor

—Ellos me querían a mí—susurro desganado las miradas se posaron en él

—En la panadería tenemos toda la información dada por el amigo de Isana

— ¿Amigo?—pregunto el albino débilmente, Kuroh llego a su lado sujetándole evitando que el albino cayera totalmente agobiado

— ¿Sabes cuál era su amigo?— la pregunta de Gareki dirigida hacia el chico de cicatriz en la mejilla provoco que le miraran, el chico asintió

—Su nombre es Karoku—Nai pareció animado por el nombre, Gareki se cubrió el rostro

—Eso explica porque buscan al albino—susurro Gareki

— ¿Por qué?—

—Karoku fue secuestrado por miembros de Kafka, los mismos que han estado atacándoles cada vez que llegan—

—Entonces solo hace falta sacar la información de la panadería, eso será fácil…pero tendré que destruir la información en papel—anuncio Nezumi

— ¿Cómo llegaras sin ser visto?—pregunto Allen extrañado, Nezumi sonrió galante causando un sonrojo en Allen, los hermanos de Kanda realmente eran guapos, claro que el más atractivo era Kanda…o al menos él lo veía así

—Lo he hecho varias veces, pero no entro tan directamente—Yashiro se acercó a Nezumi sujetando al ratón blanco

—Entraran ellos ¿Cierto?—Nezumi se apartó ligeramente del mayor, quedando ligeramente embelesado por la mirada del chico a su compañero—Los ratones son creaturas magnificas—aparto su mirada maldiciéndose por pensar cosas tontas, la fémina les hizo romper la extraña atmosfera que ambos habían provocado, raptando aun ratón para comérselo, Kuroh le aplaco reprendiéndola al instante

—Ya no hay tiempo que perder, partirán ahora mismo…posiblemente lleguen al anochecer—los tres ratones partieron con la ayuda de la oveja alterada secretamente, la cual les llevo a tierra firme

—Ahora es momento de que expliques por qué pareces conocer a mi hermano—Allen se cruzó de brazos apoyando a un Shion ligeramente molesto, Nezumi sonrió ampliamente

—Verdaderamente majestad—hizo una reverencia discreta—pensé que ya lo habías deducido—

—Lo conociste mientras estabas en el ayuntamiento—su mirada se oscureció, Nezumi asintió

—Él fue quien me ayudo a salir de ahí… y también fue mi primer beso—susurro lo último para sí, Isana se sonrojo

—Tu—gruñeron Kuroh y Kanda, ambos apuntando al albino mayor con el filo de sus espadas, ese enano de cabello de anciano ¿Cómo se atrevía a quitarle la pureza a su hermanito? Shiro levanto sus manos en señal de rendición

— ¡Basta!—grito Allen molesto por los constantes ataques a su hermano mayor

—Pensé que ya había quedado superado tus ataques hacia mí—se quejó el albino mirando a Kuroh, este suspiro volviendo a envainar a Kotowari, se suponía que no la debía desvainar a menos que fuera para el asesinato del rey malvado, quien a su parecer no era Shiro—A menos que…—el albino sonrió—Tu también quieras uno ¿No es así Kuroh?—el aludido se sonrojo por el acto tan desvergonzado del albino

— ¡No! ¡Shiro es de Neko y Neko de Shiro!—se quejó Neko quien no entendía bien de que se trataba el asunto, Shiro sonrió acariciando su cabeza

—Soy tuyo—le aseguro sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente

—Auch—hablo Nezumi quien no era consciente de la mirada de Shion a su persona

* * *

Por una parte el tema ya se había salido de control, Nai buscaba un beso de parte de Gareki pues no sabía lo que era y quería que él le enseñara

Shiro le termino besando la frente enseñándole que ese era un beso, Neko exigió el suyo y Shiro le pregunto a Kuroh si él también lo quería, el pelinegro lo mando por un tubo y la risa de Nezumi no se hizo esperar

**_Continuara…_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores: Katsura Hoshino, Atsuko Asana, Touya Mikanagi, GoHands y Shingo Suzuki**

* * *

Las cosas jamás fueron tan complicadas, Isana estaba totalmente abrumado aunque no lo diera a notar, y aun así el pequeño Niji sabia como se sentía, su habilidad de empatía era sorprendente. Neko estaba en su forma gatuna totalmente dormida, Kuroh por su parte había desaparecido totalmente junto a sus tres hermanos

Y el recién sabía que tenía dos hermanos menores…

— ¿Qué tan patético puedo ser?—se preguntó a si mismo sonriendo desganado, se alejó de todos para poder pensar bien las cosas, oculto en un lugar que era casi imposible de encontrar— ¡Qué bien es estar aquí!—grito al tiempo que se dejaba caer, utilizando sus manos como almohadas observando el cielo, la brisa movía sus níveos cabellos y el solo suspiro cerrando sus ojos, todo ese lugar le parecía tan familiar…tan dolorosamente familiar

Abrazo la sombrilla, según sus memorias implantadas, ese valioso objeto se la había dado su hermana mayor, su muy querida hermana mayor ¿Ahora que debía representar la sombrilla? Era más que obvio que la sombrilla la había encontrado

—Mi hermana no se equivocó…ese día cayo la primera bomba—susurro abriendo los ojos, se sentó mirando el parasol ¿Por qué se sentía tan triste?

Muchas cosas no cuadraban. Y otras simplemente parecía una coincidencia demasiado extraña ¿Cómo es que sus hermanos se reunieron con los hermanos de Kuroh? ¿Cómo es que ambas familias se habían juntado?

—Todo parece planeado—sus palabras se las llevo el viento, no recordaba nada, Neko le había quitado los recuerdos que ella misma le implanto, y había recordado que había caído desde un Zeppelín, muchas preguntas debía formularse, pero la que más le importaba era ¿Cómo había sobrevivido a esa gran caída? Además, si metemos la recién información dada por Nezumi, Isana Yashiro podía poseer cuerpos, pero estaba seguro que él no podía hacer eso

Adolf K. Weissman era el primer Rey, el Rey Plateado…el Rey Inmortal, eso es lo que dijo Kuroh cuando recién se conocían. Entonces si hay 7 reyes en total y el primero de ellos fue el mismo sujeto que le aventó desde esa altura, entonces ¿Qué tan fuerte era? Sin contar también que ya le habían advertido que si te metías con Adolf K. Weissman, era cien por ciento seguro que el segundo Rey, El Rey Dorado también terminara involucrado. Y eso no era favorable, al parecer el Primer Rey era una persona importante para el segundo Rey ¿Qué tan importante era El Rey Plateado en realidad? ¿Qué tan poderoso podía ser?

Si el realmente podía poseer cuerpos ¿Realmente era inocente? Kuroh le informo que nunca nadie había visto al Rey Plateado, nadie conocía su identidad, pero sabían que existía debido al Zeppelín que transitaba por todo el lugar, velando por la seguridad de las personas desde la distancia, siempre se preguntó porque se había aislado del mundo, pero el sabia la respuesta. La sabia tan bien y eso le causaba confusión, entendía totalmente al Primer Rey, el mismo se había alejado de todos los que le rodeaban, parecía ser cercano a muchos, pero él no dejaba que se le acercaran, muy dentro de él no quería gente que le fuera importante, las perdería en cualquier momento y eso era algo que él no podría soportar

—No de nuevo—susurro cubriendo su rostro ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? ¿Por qué se sentía tan desolado? ¿Por qué tenía esa clase de pensamientos? ¿Quién realmente era?

Diez, Nueve, Ocho.

¿Estaba solo en el mundo? Algo muy dentro de él decía que Isana Yashiro no era inocente…no lo era en lo absoluto ¿Eso quería decir que realmente era el Rey malvado? El rey malvado que Kuroh debía asesinar

Siete, Seis, Cinco.

Su cuerpo temblaba, y no era de miedo. ¿Impotencia?

Cuatro, Tres, Dos.

Se paró, estaba en el Zeppelín de Circus, conocido como el Segundo Barco… pero no estaba dentro, debajo de ellos el pueblo que Circus protegía, cerca había un puente y debajo del puente estaba un canal que le llevaría de nueva cuenta a Tokio, uno diría una puerta que le transportaría a su mundo. Pero eso no era verdad, Circus y Tokio parecían estar tan remotamente cerca, pero físicamente tan lejos

Uno.

* * *

Kuroh estaba junto a sus hermanos, esa madrugada había recordado todo, su vida junto a sus hermanos hasta el fatídico día en el que se separaron

…

Una cosa le carcomía la cabeza, el había muerto ese día ¿Por qué es que aún estaba vivo? Un disparo en el hombro le había hecho caer, muriendo desangrado a los minutos

Pero en el momento que despertó estaba rodeado de fuego, donde una pila de cuerpos se quemaba… y él estaba dentro de esa pila, salió desorientado, caminando sin rumbo, buscando a su familia, sin poder gritar

Había olvidado todo eso

…

Poco después fue adoptado por una joven familia, la cual pereció en un incendio, siendo el él único sobreviviente de dicho incendio… desde ese punto era algo que siempre recordó, como si su vida junto a su verdadera familia se hubiese ido con su muerte, pero ¿Realmente murió? ¿Por qué el fuego no pareció dañarlo?

…

Por su parte Kanda estaba recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, Nezumi se movía de un lado a otro como León enjaulado, no, como Ratón enjaulado y Gareki simplemente estaba acostado en el sofá mirando aburrido todo, sonrió internamente, si bien eso era algo que hacían de pequeños

Cuando su amada madre los castigaba y los ponía en la misma habitación, esas posiciones eran las que tomaban, solo Gareki se turnaba para mirarlos aburrido o leer un libro y mirarlos aburrido

Tocaron la puerta, haciendo que todos se concentraran en dicho objeto, la puerta fue abierta ligeramente mientras se asomaba una cabellera blanquecina, anteriormente todos estaban seguros de lo que la cabellera blanca representaba, pero ahora estaban tan expectantes por saber de cual albino se trataría

El pequeño Nai se asomó curioso, mirando a cada uno de los hermanos

—Bakanda—irrumpió Allen mirando serio al mayor, Kanda abrió sus ojos mirándole neutro, Allen parecía estar en una batalla interna, si decirle o no hacerlo y salir corriendo…pero antes de cualquier cosa la alarma se encendió, era una alarma que solo parpadeaba en rojo, el sonido posiblemente haya sido removido para no causarle daños al más pequeño del lugar

— ¿Nos atacan?—pregunto Gareki extrañado, tal vez quien les atacaba no estaba tan seguro de a quien atacaba, pues solo un reverendo imbécil atacaría el Segundo Barco a plena luz del día

* * *

Shiro estaba consternado, el lugar debajo de sus pies se movió salvajemente, logrando que casi perdiera el equilibrio, si bien la altura no era mayor a la que había caído con anterioridad…pero no estaba dispuesto a verificar si también sobreviviría a esa caída

—Isana Yashiro— una mueca de sorpresa cruzo su rostro, frente a él tenía a un humanoide hembra de extrañas características, parecía un fantasma japonés y el jamás había visto uno, la piel blanca como la porcelana, ojos sumidos y negros, y una boca más grande de lo normal abierta y mostrando unos dientes visiblemente filosos

—Comienzo a querer lanzarme—

Una gran tentación, la mujer se le lanzo y él le esquivo sin dificultad, pero no contó con su habilidad, esta estiro su brazo hasta dejarle enrollado

—Realmente debí lanzarme cuando pude—se lamentó, miraba a la mujer que le sonreía mostrando su filosos dientes, una boca ampliamente abierta dejándole ligeramente asqueado

— ¡Shiro!—escucho el grito de Allen, por unos instantes se tentó a gritarle "¡Estoy arriba!" pero no lo hizo, no quería perjudicar a su hermano menor de ninguna forma, así que hizo lo que tenía que hacer

…

Se lanzó en picada con la mujer aun agarrándole, ambos gritaron pero jamás cayeron, el albino suspiro aliviado

— ¿Eres algo así como un suicida?—pregunto Nezumi mirándole estoico, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y su corazón latió desenfrenado

— ¿Me ayudaras a subir o solo te quedaras observando?—pregunto Kanda toscamente, solo en ese momento Shiro observo su posición, Kanda estaba sujeto con una mano del Zeppelín y con la otra le sujetaba, en teoría. Ambos estaban suspendidos en el aire y caerían dolorosamente hacia el suelo si Nezumi no se dignaba en levantarles

—Oh, lo siento. No creí que el gran Yuu necesitara ayuda—comento estirando su mano y ayudándoles

—Gracias—hablo el oji-dorado sonriendo agradecido, ambos peli-azules chasquearon la lengua, hubo algo que el albino no pensó en ese instante…y que pronto le pesaría

— ¡Shiro!—grito Neko a la lejanía, la chica de cabello rosa pálido corría hacia el con la preocupación impregnada en su cara…Kuroh estaba detrás de ella con un semblante molesto, el albino suspiro ¡No quería ser sermoneado!

—Por cierto—hablo al tiempo que miraba a su "salvador"— ¿Dónde está la mujer que me tenía sujeto?—la respuesta vino sola, sintió un tirón en sus pies y fue ahí que se dieron cuenta que la muy mujer le jalaba hacia abajo, donde muy probablemente este ella y otros Varugas mas, Kanda no perdió el tiempo e intento utilizar a Mugen para cortar la flácida y larguísima mano de la fémina, pero realmente no contaron con la astucia del enemigo, otro monstruo apareció, este era más bien como un demonio, con alas y una piel cubierta de lo que parecía ser una armadura de armadillo, solo que era genuina

—No sé porque creí que este lugar era más seguro que No 6—hablo Nezumi visiblemente molesto

Las cosas no marcharon bien ni cuando Kuroh llego junto a ellos ¿Por qué había tardado tanto? ¿Acaso se había topado con la ilusión de la tercera casa? (Solo pocos entenderán eso)

Neko abrazo con fuerza al albino y eso basto para que el chico perdiera el poco equilibrio que tenia

Fue jalado hacia abajo junto a la chica gato

* * *

Mientras caía solo podía pensar en la chica sujeta a él, le abrazo protectoramente esperando ser él quien recibiera el mayor impacto

* * *

Allen caminaba de un lado a otro, maldiciendo a todas las ovejas que decían "No debe salir Bee" ¿Bee? ¿¡Que no decían que no podía!?

Justo en el momento que supieron del ataque fueron transportados a la sala de juego de Nai…debía admitir que el pequeño era consentido…realmente amado

Pero aun así, tener a Shion diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que no debía preocuparse le estaba comiendo los nervios ¿¡Que no debía preocuparse!? ¿¡Cómo no hacerlo!? Incluso él sabía que el albino de ojos rojos estaba preocupado por su acompañante tan parecido a Kanda… y ese estúpido japonés le había dejado en cuanto tuvo oportunidad ¡Juraba que golpearía al Bakanda uno de estos días!

Pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando sintió a Nai moverse ágilmente hacia la puerta, Gareki quien hasta ahora estaba enfrascado en su propio mundo de insultos y palabrotas le miraba fijamente

— ¿Oyes algo?—le pregunto al menor mientras el pelinegro se paraba por si ocurría algún percance que necesitara ir en ayuda del chiquillo, en cambio el pequeño Niji se mantuvo quieto mirando con terror hacia la puerta, Shion y Allen se pusieron alertas, Gareki desvaino su arma siempre oculta y que nadie lograba comprender donde la ocultaba

La puerta fue abierta mostrando aun Kanda visiblemente enojado, incluso Allen se estremeció, jamás en su larga estadía con el exorcista malhumorado le había visto con un enfado como ese, Nezumi le siguió, solo que él se veía abatido, Shion se preocupó en seguida y Allen tuvo ese sabor de boca amargo, como si acabara de ingerir alguna de esas bebidas que a su maestro le fascinaban

Por un instante no comprendieron las cosas, es decir, todos los miembros de Circus que habitaban el segundo barco estaba peleando ferozmente afuera de las instalaciones, una cantidad exagerada de varugas atacaron la protegida nave…solo por un objetivo

—Isana Yashiro—susurro Shion al comprender la furia— ¿Dónde está Kuroh? —los hermanos Mao maldijeron su estupidez y salieron nuevamente ¿Cómo no pudieron sospecharlo?

Allen sujeto a Kanda, este le miro con furia y él le regreso la mirada, por unos instantes estuvieron así, hasta que Kanda suspiro rendido y le sujeto sin ninguna pizca de delicadeza para llevárselo junto a él

Nezumi hizo lo propio con su testarudo albino, claro que Shion era mucho más intimidante a pesar de su frágil apariencia

Gareki y Nai se miraron, llegando a un acuerdo silencioso y siguiendo a los mayores

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

** America:** _Oh dioses :o primero que nada -Gracias por tu comentario- realmente se aprecia ¿Algo le falta? eso me preocupa, tal vez fue porque intente cambiarle la narración T.T o te refieres al Lemmón, ese viene pronto...creo_

_-Saludotes-_

_y Saludos a mis lectores ¿Aun quedan? si es asi _

_-Gracias por leer esta cosa de Fanfiction- xD _


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores: Katsura Hoshino, Atsuko Asana, Touya Mikanagi, GoHands y Shingo Suzuki**

* * *

Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, y la que aparecía con más potencia y desespero eran ambos chicos desesperantes y que simplemente no podía dejar, Neko y Shiro eran más importantes de lo que él jamás creyó que serían

Isana Yashiro era el chico que él debió matar, el Rey Malvado que había roto la armonía que había creado su grandioso maestro Ichigen Miwa, claro que eso fue antes de querer darle la oportunidad ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Tal vez fue su bondad en querer perdonarle la vida, o el engaño que el mismo albino había creado para así poder escapar victorioso, aun sentía pena por ello, pero comprendiendo la habilidad de engaño del chico, no dudaba que otros cayeran en ellas

Pero había algo más, algo que él jamás admitiría. Y bien, admitir que Neko y Yashiro eran tan importantes para él como para dar su vida por ellos, eso era una cosa totalmente diferente a lo segundo que ocurría verdaderamente

Él amaba a Isana Yashiro más de lo que ama a su maestro, y eso para él era imperdonable, tan imperdonable como cierto, por supuesto. No piensen erróneamente que no ama a sus hermanos, es un hecho de que los ama y que daría todo para que estuvieran bien…pero definitivamente en estos momentos solo lograba pensar en traer de vuelta a ambos jóvenes que le volvían loco

…

Siempre fue el más sereno de ellos, siempre fue el que pensaba antes de actuar, pero al parecer el tiempo que habían dejado de verse les había convertido en unos completos extraños, habían bajado al pueblo mientras Kanda en un acto imprudente ataba a todas las ovejas en la sala de estar y Gareki aprovecho para cambiar los engranajes de otra y hacer que sirviera a su propósito

Con dos ovejas cambiadas y a su total disposición fue más rápido la bajada, Allen y Kanda parecían estar indispuestos a separarse y lo mismo sucedía con Nezumi y Shion, Gareki y Nai, al ser los más jóvenes en ambas familias…claro que el pequeño Niji era ajeno a la familia albina, pero entienden el punto ¿No?

Nai, Allen y Kanda caminaban por las calles vacías, utilizaban el súper oído del más joven para dar más rápido con el paradero del albino buscado y a su imprudente hermano de cabellos negros

Gareki, Shion y Nezumi caminaban por las abandonadas calles, Gareki parecía absorto en sus pensamientos y los dos que le acompañaban estaban igual, no tardaron en llegar al centro del lugar, donde una fuente seguía aventando agua y Gareki sonrió recordando que fue ahí donde encontró a Kanda, el lugar de ataque había sido reparado ya, así que el pozo que el Varuga había hecho ya no estaba, Shion miro la fuente

Unos gritos les pusieron en alerta, Gareki cayo de rodillas sintiendo su cabeza ser taladrada

— ¡Gareki!—grito la voz de su animal dentro de su cabeza, se escuchaba agitado, preocupado emprendió su búsqueda. Nezumi le grito pero el simplemente le ignoro, sabía que Nai estaba en peligro, o al menos lo pensó pues el niño ya estaba en sus brazos con los ojos llorosos, se crispo en su lugar para después hincarse y solo logro que el albino se aferrara a él rodeándole el cuello con sus delgados brazos, su sonrojo no fue apagado ni cuando llego Kanda y Allen, este último visiblemente preocupado

—No-no te alejes de mi—sollozo Nai, Gareki por su parte sabía que no debía decir nada sarcástico ni hiriente, si lo hacía llorar algo le decía que Allen le arrancaría la cabeza, le paso su mano gentilmente por su cabellera susurrándole palabras que nadie excepto el niño pudieran escuchar

— ¡Chicos!—el grito les dejo perplejos, a la distancia corriendo hacia ellos eran sin duda alguna el albino, junto a él la chica exhibicionista y Kuroh

— Lo logro—hablo Kanda perplejo, Allen le dio un codazo, y este lo interpreto como "¿Acaso dudabas de tu hermano?"

—Dudaba del tuyo—gruño en respuesta, Allen le pellizco. Ambos comenzarían a pelear sino fuera por Gareki

—Hay que correr—sentencio aun sujetando a Nai entre sus brazos, ellos no fueron nadie para negarse, así que en cuando los tres llegaron emprendieron su huida, pues una manada de varugas le seguían

Allen no podía pelear debido a su faltante brazo que se negaba a aparecer nuevamente, desconocía por qué Kanda se negaba a pelear en estos instantes

Mientras corrían por su vida Shiro no pudo evitar mirar atrás, eso le dio más arranque y sujeto a Kuroh y Neko para al fin estar a la par de los demás, giraron por una avenida siendo quien guiaba Gareki, tal vez con ayuda de Nai, los ojos de Shiro miraron que los demás pasaron desapercibidos, una niña lloraba por las solitarias calles y el con el gran corazón que poseía corrió a salvarla, escucho el grito de Kuroh preguntando que hacia

…

Allen entro en pánico

— ¡Kanda!—grito para que siguiera a su imprudente hermano mayor

—Deben volver Bee—nunca en su corta instancia habían estado tan aliviados de ver a esas molestas ovejas, estas les tomaron a cada uno mientras los miembros de Circus aparecían, cada uno portaba una mirada severa, a excepción de Yogi, ese rubio les sonreía aliviado

* * *

Una vez ya todo tranquilo los hermanos Mao no tardaron en regañar al estúpido albino mayor ¿¡Que cosa pensabas al subir ahí arriba!? ¿¡Como subiste en primer lugar!? ¿¡Porque la tierra es redonda!?

Ante ese último interrogante miraron a Nai, este sonreía divertido meneando sus pies como todo niño bueno e inocente, suspiraron comenzando a preguntarse, es cierto ¿Por qué es redonda?

Akari-Sensei llego, llevándose casi a rastras al albino que había provocado tanto embrollo, después de unas cuantas horas llego ligeramente perturbado, Allen pensó que posiblemente el doctor de cabellos rosados era peor que Komui…ante ese pensamiento sintió un ligero estremecimiento ¡Jamás debían conocerse!

Después de un día agitado llego la noche, ellos se juntaron en la sala de estudios de Nai…entonces confirmaron que ese Zeppelín era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba

— ¿Y qué hacemos?—pregunto Shiro sentándose en el sofá, con unos movimientos desvergonzados pidió a Kuroh que tomara asiento—Incluso puedes sentarte en mis piernas…si así lo deseas—agrego al sentir el filo de la espada del mayor en su cuello—Oh que hare—murmuro dramáticamente, llevándose las manos a su rostro—Mi amada esposa tiene hermanos muy celo-patas—Kanda volvió a poner a mugen cerca

— ¿Qué has dicho?—pregunto Kuroh a su lado con un peligroso tic en su ojo izquierdo, su mano estaba lista para desvainar a Kotowari, la risa de Shion llamo la atención, pronto se le unió Allen y Nezumi no se quedó atrás

Los tres estaba en el suelo muertos de risa, Kanda miro la hora y antes de hacer un comentario como "Diez en punto…vivieron bien" Allen se paró como resorte la prótesis que Akari le había dado le estaba molestando de sobremanera, intento quitárselo pero fue inútil, Kanda no tardo en ponerse a su altura y ayudarle con ello, el albino sintió su corazón latir con mayor fuerza y rezo porque Kanda no le pudiera oír

—Mantente quieto—protesto el mayor, el albino se disculpó al fin quedando libre del brazo de plástico, todos contuvieron un "Oh" cuando vieron que un brazo volvía a aparecer— ¿Tu inocencia ha vuelto?—le pregunto estupefacto, el albino asintió intentando no echarse a llorar y decir cuánto le había extrañado…aun no superaba lo de Timcanpy y su brazo…pero este ahora había vuelto ¿Lo haría también su amado Golem?

Un chillido se escuchó, los tres ratones del cual Allen no recordaba su nombre estaban en la puerta intentando ganarse la atención de su creador, este les levanto en su palma los ratoncitos chillaron más profundo y Nezumi asintió, un extraño brillo de entusiasmo aparecía en sus ojos

…

Neko estaba sentada tranquilamente escuchando a Kanda quien leía los papeles que le había entregado él cuatro ojos líderes del lugar, Allen miraba enternecido la escena y muy detrás de él los demás querían tomar foto para inmortalizar la "paternidad" del mayor de todos

Kanda cansado tiro el libro hacia Shiro quien a duras penas lo esquivo, y toda armonía se fue en ese instante

— ¿¡Porque tengo que leer yo esos cuentos!?—pregunto molesto, Kuroh le tapó la boca a su albino antes de que hiciera un comentario

—Porque es importante que aprendas a leer—sentencio Nezumi, Kanda lo fulmino con la mirada y Kuroh palmeo su frente…hay cosas que no cambiarían, Nai quien se había mantenido en las piernas de Gareki jugando con otro libro se lo extendió a Kanda para que se lo leyera, este tenía un tic en el ojo, pero sabiendo ahora lo que era ese chiquillo, no dudaba que los albinos se levantaran en armas para hacerlo sufrir…solo si se negaba a la petición del más joven. Suspiro rendido y Neko se mostraba feliz, a ella también le gustaban los cuentos, de hecho, aun los demás podían ver a los personajes tal y como Neko se los había imaginado, Kanda leía y Neko proyectaba lo que escuchaba.

Todos estaban fascinados por ello…

—El lobo feroz se comió a la mocosa pelirroja—termino con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Allen le arrebato el cuento y leyó el final

—Eso no dice—sentencio mirándole severamente, el pelinegro se encogió de hombros, Neko comenzó a lagrimear

— ¡La hermana de Kurosuke es muy mala!—grito Neko, Allen rio y nuevamente Kuroh cubrió la boca de su albino acompañante, Kanda tenía un tic en el ojo y estaba dispuesto a lanzarle el libro a la chica ¿¡Que no veía que era hombre!?

Los gritos y risas se escuchaban cada vez que pasaban cerca de la puerta, Yogi sonrió a Tsukumo quien también estaba ahí

Las cosas habían cambiado tanto, Yogi sentía que había una brecha más grande que le separaba de Gareki y ahora había aparecido con Nai, pero no dudaba que las cosas estaban bien, después de todo eran familia y ellos no podían estar interrumpiendo constantemente su reencuentro

…

Neko y Nai estaba dormidos en el sofá, la chica estaba convertida en gato y el Niji le abrazaba, ante los ojos de Gareki ambos eran animales durmiendo en ese espacioso sofá

Allen, Shion y Shiro estaba sentado en una línea horizontal mirando a los chicos frente a ellos Kanda, Nezumi y Kuroh les regresaban la mirada

Allen comenzó a hacer gestos graciosos a su peli-azul y este le gruñía en respuesta, Allen comenzaba a desesperarse así que sonrió malvadamente dispuesto a ganar esa ronda

Kanda perdió y eso basto para que Allen festejara alegre, el peli-azul gruño mirando ahora el desenlace de sus hermanos

Shiro gano contra Kuroh. Se dieron cuenta que Shiro y Allen eran ganadores profesionales…a base de trucos y engaños

Shion perdió ante Nezumi, bien el único honrado era ese chico

Por obvias razones se negaron a jugar póker, en escasos recursos de juego terminaron por jugar a la botellita, si Isana había propuesto eso…no debía augurar nada bueno

Shiro, Allen, Shion, Gareki, Kanda, Kuroh y Nezumi se sentaron haciendo una rueda, Shiro saco una botella y todos estaban expectantes

— ¿De qué consiste?—pregunto Kuroh curioso

—Bueno, ya sabes. Al que le toque la parte frontal tiene que preguntar ¿Verdad o reto? y al que le toque la trasera elije y hace lo que le mande—aclaro poniéndola a girar en medio de todos ellos, Allen estaba aterrado por la parte tocada

— ¡Reto!—se apresuró a decir, Kanda chasqueo la lengua

—Deja que te golpee—

— ¿¡Eh!?—el terror se reflejaba en sus plateados ojos, Kanda tosió

—Es costumbre, eso no…—el albino suspiro— Preparame Soba—declaro mirándole severamente, Allen asintió yéndose del lugar derrotado

Al cabo de un rato llego el albino con una sonrisa, Kanda gruño

—Hazme otro—sentencio, Allen le saco la lengua infantilmente alegando que ya había pasado su reto—Hazme otro—declaro mirándole severamente

—No—Declaro mirando con orgullo su creación, un plato de soba con Mitarashi Dango, tal y como se lo había entregado hacía tiempo…y que igualmente rechazo

—Otro—

—Ya te dije que no—

—Otro—

—He dicho que no—

Ambos comenzaron una pelea, Shion suspiro apesadumbrado, a su hermanito le gustaba molestar al moreno, el juego continuo con puro reto ante ellos y una verdad de parte de Yashiro, pero eso es irrelevante

Con pasos cansados se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, dispuestos a dormir y ya no pensar en lo descubierto esa noche

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**_Yo-yo-yo-yo-yo-yo... _**

**_Yo no se que decir para cubrir mi tardanza T.T_**

**_Yo-yo-yo, yo juraba que ya lo había subido Dx_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores: Katsura Hoshino, Atsuko Asana, Touya Mikanagi, GoHands y Shingo Suzuki**

* * *

Al llegar a la habitación me sentí tan molesto, esa noche había ocurrido tanto que simplemente los juegos nos lo quitaron por unos instantes

Yo Allen Walker provenía de una mujer hermosa y de un bastardo que osó mancillar su pureza, siempre creí que mis padres me habían abandonado por considerarme un monstruo debido al brazo…pero eso es tan lejos de la realidad.

Mi hermano mayor Isana Yashiro había dado su libertad por la mía, abandono mi pequeño cuerpo inconsciente en las afueras de No 6, el pequeño Yashiro no sabía sobre la barrera mágica que separaba a los mundos entre ellos, me abandono en el más peligroso

…

Mis momentos al lado de Mana habían sido felices, pero ahora solo lograba pensar ¿Me había amado como Allen o como Nea? Una duda que me pesaba

Mis momentos de felicidad en la Orden negra tampoco se quedaban atrás, ahí había conocido a tantas maravillosas personas, a muchos amigos que simplemente ya se habían ido, y también el amor no correspondido hacia el más poderoso de todos los exorcistas… el más malhumorado, desgraciado y tonto.

¿Cómo me enamore de alguien a quien ni siquiera soportaba?

Me rió de mí al saber que siempre le quise…desde el mismo momento en que le vi

Claro que mi pensamiento fue algo así como: "¡Wow! Es una chica realmente hermosa" cuando tuve el filo de Mugen tan cerca de mí, el pensamiento cambio: "Es peligrosa, peligrosa" pensé aterrado, después al descubrir que su nombre era Kanda y por consiguiente que era hombre.

Abatido pero sin demostrarlo, el odio infundido hacia mi departe del asiático me parecía un poco exasperante, pensé que tras nuestra misión juntos las cosas cambiarían…era obra del destino o Dios me quería decir algo, porque vamos

Kanda fue el primer exorcista al que vi (No cuenten a Cross, él era un General), y también fue con quien tuve mi primera misión ¿Estábamos unidos por el lazo del destino? Por supuesto que no, ambos éramos hombres y eso es un pecado tan grande

El tiempo transcurría y eso no cambiaba mi relación con ese irascible sujeto, me preocupaba por él, más de lo que debía preocuparme por quien le acompañaba (En su mayoría buscadores), nuestras platicas jamás eran decentes y siempre discutíamos.

La noche que supe de la existencia de Alma fue tal vez lo peor de todo…saber que había alguien en el mundo al que Kanda amaba y al que le había demostrado tantas facetas (sin contar que era tan adorable de niño), haber descubierto todo sobre Kanda de esa forma me hizo sentir tan miserable, percibiendo que jamás intente siquiera comprender al exorcista, le llegue amar y a odiar en todo esos años

Odiando su frialdad, su desinterés hacia la vida que le rodeaba

Y a amar todo de él, tal vez al principio mi atracción hacia el solo fue física, después pensé que era admiración, pero yo sabía que mis sentimientos eran más oscuros que el de cualquiera, y cuando sucedió lo de Alma no hice más que caer en la desesperación

Había perdido algo que jamás fue mío, y que nunca lo seria. Maldiciéndome por no haber encontrado otra manera, odiándome por siempre poner la felicidad de otros por encima de la mía…

Y ahora por mí gran suerte, estaba atado al exorcista que amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, al ahora General que había perdido más que todo nosotros… ¿Por qué había vuelto? ¿Por qué me busco? Si había vuelto solo para disculparse conmigo… ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿No había cometido el mismo error que él? Tenerlo tan cerca me destrozaba tanto como tenerlo lejos…que ironía

El Yu Kanda que yo conocía siempre estaba buscando a alguien, a "esa persona" quien no era nadie más que Alma Karma. Y que ella misma me había jurado no decirle nada al respecto.

Kanda desconocía que la chica a la cual buscaba incesante era el alma que habitaba a Alma Karma, Alma era el alma de la mujer que el amo tiempo atrás… y que le había hecho jurar que no diría nada sobre eso…Kanda tenía que vivir eternamente pensando que jamás encontraría lo que buscaba con tanta desesperación

Y eso me destrozaba más

…

La habitación que nos habían dado era grande a comparación de cualquier habitación en la que había estado alguna vez, descansaba en la cama de abajo y consciente estaba de un Kanda dormido arriba de mí, en la litera de arriba

…

* * *

—Kanda—susurre inconsciente, me maldije por ello, pero si Kanda estaba dormido no debía porque preocuparme ¿Verdad?

— ¿Qué?—y mi corazón se paralizo presa del pánico, Kanda se movió para asomar su cabeza y mirarme fríamente desde arriba, su melena que en esta luz parecía oscura caía libremente, dándole una apariencia de un fantasma penitente…lo cual a mi punto de vista era.

Cuando me di cuenta ya lo tenía enfrente de mí mirándome esperando pacientemente lo que tenía que decirle sin pensar tan siquiera un poco que tal vez lo había llamado inconscientemente…como muchas veces atrás lo había hecho.

Se sentó a mi lado limpiándome gentilmente las lágrimas que no sabía que había liberado, esa gentileza me provocaba un estremecimiento, debes en cuando pensaba que ya todo había cambiado entre nosotros, pero las cosas seguían exactamente igual, peleábamos porque yo le provocaba, siempre fue así, pero esta vez lo hacía adrede

Quería evitar a cualquier costa que mis dudas salieran a flote, que mis preguntas con respecto a él salieran libremente de mis labios… sabía que no soportaría su respuesta. Y también me moría por saberlas

¿Qué sentía él por mí? ¿Simple compañerismo o ya había aprendido a tolerarme?

Kanda gruño desesperado, a él jamás le gusto ver a alguien llorar, podría jurar que mis lágrimas causaban en él una incomodidad

"Deja de llorar maldita sea" esperaba que dijera…pero sus labios seguían cerrados y la paciencia que jamás creí que tendría aún no se marchaba

Movió sus labios para decir algo—Ya no llores—me pidió mirándome un tanto mortificado, mis sollozos comenzaron y Kanda comprendió que lo había empeorado…pero realmente yo ya no podía más, tenerlo tan cerca solo me hacía desearle más, me torturaba de la peor manera y sabía que él ni por enterado

-Amar tanto hasta sentir que no puedes respirar-

Me sofocaba, me asfixiaba y me dolía tanto

…

* * *

Ignoraba todo en ese instante, mi furia, mi tristeza y mi frustración se habían liberado, la máscara que me empeñaba en colocar se había roto solo con un ligero toque del peli-azul ¿Tanto así podía destruirme?

Él siempre lograba que dejara de actuar tan caballeroso sacando lo malo de mí… y solo por él

Mi llanto ceso, las lágrimas comenzaron a extinguirse y solo pude ser consciente de los labios sobre mí, Kanda me había besado como un recurso tal vez desesperado para que dejara de llorar

Y mi furia salió

Le aparte bruscamente mirándole con toda la furia que podía y que había en mí, me sentía dolido y algo dentro de mí quería besarle con pasión

Le di la espalda—Déjame solo—le dije en un hilo de voz, pero sabía que me escuchaba, él no se apartó de mí, acaricio mi ahora largo cabello, quise gritarle para que me dejara, pero no tenía el valor, le amaba tanto y eso me mortificaba, había crecido en un lugar donde esta clase de sentimientos era un pecado, donde nuestro Dios por el cual tanto peleamos me aborrecía sabiendo mis sentimientos… y yo no hacía nada para remediarlo

Mis sentimientos son una enfermedad muy grave ¿Verdad? Pero ¿Qué acaso Kanda no padecía lo mismo? ¿Sus sentimientos no eran incluso más fuertes por Alma? No, él no amaba a Alma ¿Verdad? Él amaba a la mujer que una vez fue… y que ya se había ido por siempre

Mis lágrimas volvieron a salir y esta vez Kanda ya no tenía la paciencia, pensé que se marcharía dando un portazo

—Allen—me llamo amablemente, mi corazón se contrajo y olvide como respirar, el me giro para que nuestras miradas se cruzaran, plateados con Negro

— ¿Por qué?—pregunte como tantas veces, mis ojos se cristalizaron, el me miraba con un sentimiento que no pude apreciar, pena tal vez.

—Te amo—susurro apenas audible, le aparte nuevamente

—Bakanda, ya no juegues—suplique, el me sujeto del mentón, esta vez obligándome a mirarlo, su furia era tan palpable que creo que me la contagio… ¿O fui yo?

—Te odio—aclaro y sentí como esas palabras se me clavaban como su espada lo había hecho—Te odio por hacerme sentir esto—

Creo que volví a llorar, el me abrazo y yo no hice nada más que aferrarme a su pecho

—Cuando volví lo supe—continuo sin dejar de abrazarme y yo sin detener mi silencioso llanto—Cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que eras un Akuma y solo quería destruirte, ese día estaba de malas—reí ligeramente deteniendo un poco mi llanto—en nuestra primera misión supe que te odiaría por tus estúpidos ideales ¿Recuerdas que te dije que odiaba a los que eran como tú?—

— ¿Los que hacen promesas que no pueden cumplir y que parecen luchar sin fin?—pregunte abrazándole por el cuello, en este punto creo que él se había subido a la cama, uno de sus dedos jugueteaba con un mechón de mi cabello, yo hice lo mismo, salvo que era uno de los suyos

—Te agradezco tantas cosas Moyashi, la principal es dejar que pasara mis últimos días con Alma—ante el nombre mi corazón volvió a ser lastimado, es patético que Yo siendo uno de los más fuertes exorcistas…salga lastimado únicamente por un nombre

—Él te amaba—le asegure sintiendo mi propio dolor a flor de piel, otra vez deseaba apartarle, negar que eso estaba ocurriendo y desaparecer, el me volvió a besar, esta vez no fue uno casto, nuestras lenguas danzaron desenfrenadamente y mi control se iba lentamente…asumo que Kanda poseía más experiencia en esto

—Me obligaron a amarlo—me susurro a escasos centímetros—Yo solo era un mocoso cuando me obligaron a tener una vida que no era mía, a buscar la ilusión de una mujer que no me pertenece…y lo seguí como si fuera mía—intente callarlo, así que le bese tan desesperado como me sentía

El me acostó suavemente sin dejar de corresponder el beso, se montó encima de mí, colocando sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, yo seguía absorto en mi propio dolor, en mi propia mentira. Por qué todo era un cruel sueño ¿No es así?

—Te amo tanto Baka Moyashi—me susurro una vez rompió el beso, bajo a mi cuello y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos, mordí mi labio inferior intentando calmar el suspiro que saldría de mi

—Kanda—susurre nuevamente, quería despertar de esa horrible y grandioso sueño, el me mordió adivinando mis pensamientos y eso me basto para apartarlo, todo eso estaba ocurriendo en realidad, yo estaba tan feliz y abrumado

El no protesto cuando le aleje, parecía estar pensando, me aleje un poco más de él y yo sentía que las cosas se saldrían de control, que las cosas con Kanda realmente cambiarían tan drásticamente y yo no quería eso, tenía miedo a ese cambio, a este sentimiento que al fin estaba siendo correspondido, pero ¿Y si no era correspondido? ¿Y si solo era una forma desesperada para que dejara de pensar en Alma? ¿Sería acaso yo un juego para ese frio exorcista?

No sabía que pensar, no quería que se apartara y al parecer no lo haría. Me aliviaba tanto como me lastimaba. Amaba a Kanda, él me amaba, pero ¿Realmente ese sentimiento está ahí? ¿Y si solo es un pensamiento?

—Morí junto a Alma—me aseguro al tiempo que se levantaba, yo agache mi cabeza absorto en mi propio dolor—Y volví a vivir por ti—

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kanda? ¿Por qué volviste si ya eras libre?—pregunte nuevamente—Tu ya eras libre—susurre sintiendo mis lágrimas volver a escurrir

Gruño y maldijo por lo bajo

—Era un niño cuando me capturaron, Yu, mi nombre original y por ello odiaba que me llamaran ellos así…pero ciertamente Yu es mi verdadero yo… y es ese ser quien te ama, lo que siento por Alma es solo un sentimiento del exorcista muerto que ocupo mi cuerpo, mis sentimientos por ti son míos propios, nadie me obligo a sentir eso por ti…ni siquiera tú—

Cubrí mis oídos, ya no quería escuchar nada

—Sigo siendo ese niño asustado y llorón que odia que le hagan sufrir, ese niño que busca desesperadamente la libertad—

Giré a verle, su dolor era palpable y el mío igual

—Quisiera solo amarte, pero las circunstancias no lo permiten, ambos tenemos ese mismo dolor y tal vez por ello huimos uno del otro—su risa amarga cubrió la habitación, me deje caer sobre el frio suelo ¿Era posible que nuestros sentimientos fueran tan iguales?

Amar con locura y Odiar con pasión

Amar con pasión y Odiar con locura

¿Así de mal estábamos? ¿Nuestras vidas realmente eran así de miserables?

Yo solo sabía que le amaba… y mi odio hacia él jamás había existido, solo era disfrazado por el odio hacía mí al comprender que no sabía nada

Y Ahora sabía que Kanda me amaba igual que yo a él… y que su odio era por sentir eso hacia mí, tan culpable como yo

Sin pensarlo más me acerque a él besándole con pasión y desesperación, quería hacerle comprender que le deseaba y comprendía de una manera enferma, el no tardo en corresponder

* * *

**…L_emmón o Lime de muy bajo presupuesto… leer bajo su propio riesgo…no niños presentes ¿Quién deja leer esta cosa a niños?..._**

* * *

Lo tenía encima de mí, nuestras lenguas danzaban nuevamente explorándose mutuamente, gemí al sentir una corriente eléctrica al tiempo que sus frías manos tocaban debajo de mi ropa acariciando mi abdomen jugueteando con la cicatriz que yacía ahí (y que él había hecho), me aferre a sus cabellos al sentir lamer mi pezón, mis gemidos eran ahogados, mis manos se movían con voluntad propia comenzando a quitarle esa camisa sin mangas que se amoldaba perfectamente a su delgado y musculoso cuerpo

Pronto ambos estábamos completamente desnudos, hubiese sentido vergüenza pero estaba demasiado sumergido en besarle, acaricie su pecho donde estaba ese tatuaje que por tiempos me causaba curiosidad

Lance un gritito al sentir como uno de sus dedos se pasaba juguetonamente por mi entrada, supe lo que venía y sentí pavor, los gemidos se arrancaban más rápido de mi garganta cuando el comenzó a acariciar la punta de mi miembro ya erecto subiendo y bajando su mano en un compás lento y tortuoso

—Kanda—jadié al tiempo que me daba a lubricar sus dedos, no supe el número y tampoco me importo, los lamia provocando gemidos roncos de parte del moreno, mi autocontrol se había ido tal vez desde que comenzó esto… después de todo no estaba dispuesto a terminarlo ni frenarlo por ningún motivo

Me susurro algo al oído, desconozco que fue solo pude sentir cuando mordió mi lóbulo

Quería suplicarle y tal vez lo hice, pues en ese momento sentí la intromisión en mi ano, uno de sus dedos se había introducido causando que mi cuerpo se tensara, me susurro palabras conciliadoras y eso basto para volverme a entregar, dos dedos yacían dentro de mi subiendo y bajando y de pronto fueron tres, ágilmente me masturbaba con su propio miembro igual de duro que el mío sin dejar por ningún momento de succionar y lamer uno de mis erectos pezones, arquee la espalda y mis manos estaban posicionadas en el cuello y cintura de Kanda, le deseaba tan dentro de mí y creo que lo dije

Sentí que me vendría en cualquier momento por las atenciones que me daba, pronto nuestros miembros dejaron de chocar por al fricción que tanto el como yo hacíamos, gruñí en protesta y nuevamente el miedo me domino, su miembro se posó cerca de mi entrada, lo envolví con mis piernas y el no tardo en penetrarme, tan lenta y ligeramente doloroso, no soporte y comencé a mover mis caderas, indicándole que debía moverse ahora y dejar de torturarme así, lo hizo. Nuestras bocas se llamaron mutuamente y volvimos a besarnos.

El clímax estaba cerca, nuestros gemidos tomaban más volumen conforme su penetración se hacía más profunda, me estaba volviendo loco todo eso y me encantaba creer que a él igual

Pronto me vine al tiempo que sentía como Kanda me llenaba

* * *

**_…Se acabó, ¿Leyeron bajo su propio riesgo? ¿No? Bueno…fatal, lo se _**

* * *

Seguía encima de mí, nuestros cuerpos al desnudo brindándonos más calor que nunca antes, sentí ese vacío sofocante cuando salió de mí, gruñí inconforme incapaz de hablar todavía

Me beso nuevamente y pronto nos entregamos a lo que nuestros cuerpos querían más que cualquier otra cosa

…

Dormimos más de lo habitual, cuando me levante el seguía a mi lado, tan dormido que no pude evitar sentir vergüenza ¿Lo habíamos hecho? El miedo me invadió ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Hacer como si no hubiera ocurrido nada? Eso era impensable

Él se removió y me abrazo, sentí pánico y no por cómo se desarrollaran las cosas a partir de aquí, sino más bien ¿Y si alguien entraba? Nezumi y Gareki eran demasiado expertos en ese arte…yo había aprendido algo en mis tiempos con Cross, con mi estimado maestro. ¿Realmente había muerto? Me negaba a creerlo

El suave aliento de Kanda cerca de mi cuello causaba que unos bichos se removieran dentro de mi ¿Debería desparasitarme?

Su agarre perdió fuerza, me libere y al pararme sentí como mis piernas temblaban, maldije a Kanda por unos instantes antes de tomar asiento nuevamente

— ¿Duele?—su voz me sobresalto y pude percibir en su voz la imperceptible burla, le mire con furia y el solo rio ligeramente, jamás le había escuchado reír, no era burlona ni nada que pudiese tomar como un insulto, me abrazo nuevamente y mi corazón latía desenfrenado

…

Camine a paso lento sobre los pasillos del segundo barco, Kanda me había abandonado para irse con sus hermanos, yo había pensado hacer lo mismo, vi a mi pequeño sobrino en brazos de su padre, sonreí ante esa vista, ayer había sido el más afectado por la información traída por los ratones, pero ahora parecía normal, su alegría habitual había vuelto, no era como si se hubiera marchado, pero si se le notaba triste, por el comenzamos a jugar.

Al parecer ninguno de nosotros soportaba mirarle ligeramente depresivo. Isana Yashiro era realmente querido ¿No es así?

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**_Por lo que pude observar del manga, Kanda se enteró que Alma era "esa persona" pero no quedo claro que Allen se haya enterado de que Kanda ya sabia_**

**_Así que por eso intente hacerlo de ese modo_**

**_Lo sé, soy un asco intentando con el romance…ahora que lo noto…soy un asco para todo XD_**

**_Pero bueno, de lo único que me arrepiento es haber hecho a Kanda un tanto "cursi" eso si me enferma (ok, no)_**

* * *

Supongo que subo este capitulo como disculpa de mi tardanza, el siguiente lo subiré en la semana que viene ;)

y un saludo fuerte o era un fuerte abrazo?

**DeathBringer13** este capitulo es para ti, una muestra de agradecimiento bastante mediocre de mi parte :v espero te guste ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores: Katsura Hoshino, Atsuko Asana, Touya Mikanagi, GoHands y Shingo Suzuki**

**Esto se da antes del amorío entre Kanda y Allen ¡Viva el Yullen! (¡No! ¡El Arenka es mejor!) **

**Esto habla de la reunión que tuvieron después de que llegaran los ratoncitos…la parte que omití en el otro capítulo**

**¿Han notado que Shiro es tan molesto como tierno? ¿Alguien que no lo tolere? entonces favor de salir a tomar aire…porque él es el protagonista innegable de esta historia**

* * *

Habían tomado asiento cada uno por su lado, la mirada de todos era de pura expectación, incluso los miembros de Circus estaban ahí, así lo creían más conveniente, Neko estaba plácidamente dormida en la mesa y Kuroh no se molestó en regañarla para que buscara otro lugar

El tiempo que había transcurrido desde que Tsukiyo, Cravat y Hamlet habían llegado, ya era mucho, los tres ratones visiblemente tan reales, pero que eran tan artificiales como la inocencia de Shiro

Nezumi oculto la capsula que uno de los ratones traía, Cravat estaba parado en la mesa, Hamlet estaba parado a su lado para alertar si Neko despertaba y amenazaba con intentar comerlos…nuevamente.

Por fortuna la minina no daba indicios de querer levantarse

Shiro sujeto con fuerza la solitaria mano de Kuroh, el a pesar de su sobresalto no le aparto de su lado, el albino parecía mortificado, le apretó gentilmente intentando brindarle un poco de paz, lo cual logro pues el albino sonrió y entrelazo sus manos, el pelinegro se sonrojo y aparto su mirada. Pero no su mano.

…El tiempo transcurría y Nezumi se puso manos a la obra

Las luces se apagaron y la proyección comenzó

…

Nezumi tomo asiento al lado de su compañero albino, la información avanzaba con tanta rapidez y lentitud para otros

Entre los papeles solo traía información que ya sabían

_Yashiro, 5 años, ciudadano altamente peligroso de No 6, Precauciones al entrar en su celda: no mirarlo directamente a los ojos, no dejar entrar nada electrónico, no hacerlo molestar, no liberarle de sus ataduras, nada de alimentos, sin armas. Mantenerlo sedado todo el tiempo._

Todos miraron al albino, este parecía sorprendido por todas las precauciones que se tomaban por él, incluso podría estar aterrado

_Shion, 4 años, ciudadano de elite, -Sobre la elite- de No 6, hermano menor de Yashiro, habilidades desconocidas, precaución: nunca tocarle ni un cabello (Solo si desean liberar los poderes de Yashiro)_

Nuevamente la sangre se les helo

_Allen, Desaparecido, actualmente 3 años, fugitivo de No 6, habilidades desconocidas, característica única: brazo izquierdo deforme_

Allen frunció el ceño "¿Eso es lo único?" se quejó, al parecer herido en su orgullo, después se arrepintió de pedir más, debajo apareció unas palabras_: "Procreado durante una violación"_

Pronto la imagen cambio a una carta:

_Estimada Karan_

_Por favor cuando recibas esta carta deberás actuar como si nunca la hubieras leído. Atte.: Isana Yashiro (Tu pequeño monstruo)_

_He hecho cosas horribles, he escrito esta carta yo mismo, me niego a querer que alguien más escriba lo que siento y/o pienso, como sabrás actualmente tengo 12 años, Shion pronto cumplirá 11 y el pequeño y estimado Allen 10, no mentiré al decirte que desconozco su paradero, lo se_

-Todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento ¿Yashiro siempre supo el paradero de Allen?-

_Pero me niego a decírtelo por medio de este papel, nunca se sabe quién podría interceptarlo y leer su contenido, y aunque eso sería tan mortífero para la pobre alma que lo intente, no dudo que siempre haya alguien tan suicida como para intentarlo_

¿Eso quería decir? ¿Acaso Isana Yashiro asesinaba a todo aquel que lo intentara?

_Pero como iba diciendo, tu amado hijo se encuentra bien en estos instantes, un viejo conocido le está cuidando actualmente, pues el anterior murió por causas naturales_

Allen ahogo el grito ¿¡Se estaba refiriendo a Cross y a Mana respectivamente!?

_Tengo varias cosas que decirte, hoy he conocido a alguien casi de mi edad, su nombre es hermoso pero se hace llamar Nezumi_

El aludido se tensó ¿La carta se había escrito después de hablar con él?

_Su pasado es mucho más cruel que el mío (Que el de nosotros), y eso me ha fascinado tanto que siento que podría amarlo ¿Eso es raro, cierto? Pero lastimosamente él no es mi tipo, podríamos ser unos grandes secuaces en lo que respecta en la destrucción de esta podrida ciudad, pero no lo hare, no aun. Hoy me ha visitado un joven bastante atractivo, le ataque por accidente y creo que pude haberle causado un gran daño físico…incluso su cabello cambio drásticamente ¡Cambio a blanco!_

_Su nombre es Nagare, prometió visitarme de nuevo, eso lo dudo totalmente, ¿Pero qué malo tiene un poco de esperanza?_

_También hay otra cosa que quisiera decirte ¿Recuerdas a nuestro informante? Karoku, quien ha sido tan fiel a mí desde que lo conocí, quien te manda las fotos de tu hijo, fotos que yo mismo tomo con cuerpo diferente, pero en fin, él y yo comenzamos un experimento nuevo ¿Podrías adivinar de qué se trata? Claro que no, tu mí querida madre eres tan brillante como Shion…pero tan inocente como todos los que confían en mí._

Kuroh ante eso se tensó, Shiro agacho la cabeza, como si leer eso le causara tanta confusión y dolor, y tal vez eso era lo que pasaba

_Supongo que eso es todo lo que sabrás de mi por un tiempo, pero tranquila, la información y desarrollo de Allen seguirá llegándote, después de todo eres su madre y mereces ver… pero si verlo y saber que el jamás se enterara de ti, si eso te causa mucho dolor podría detenerme. Podría dejar de buscarlo y tomarle fotos, recientemente ocupe un cuerpo de su misma edad, platicamos por un buen rato y jugué con el ¡Como desee que Shion estuviera ahí! ¡No sabes cuánto dolor me causo eso! Madre, estoy odiando todo, mi desesperación es demasiada, como deseo que todo esto fuera una larga y terrible pesadilla, como deseo despertar y a hallarme al lado de ustedes_

_No sabes cuantas veces lo he deseado. Vivir todos juntos ¿Lo imaginas? Por supuesto que sí, ante todo podría jurar que tú eres la que más sufre ¿No es así madre? Tú eres la que desea con más anhelo tenernos a tu lado, vivir como una familia normal y corriente, hubieras dado todo por vernos crecer y mantenernos a tu lado hasta que cada uno forjara su camino, pero eso sabemos que ya es imposible_

_Shion ¿Cómo está? Mi amado hermano menor, mi amado y suertudo hermano, el único que puede disfrutar de tu amor, de tu bondad y de tus caricias ¡No sabes cuánto lo envidio!_

_Lo siento, él no tiene la culpa de nada ¡Todo es culpa de No 6! ¡La odio! ¡Odio todo esta utopía! ¡Esa barrera estúpida que no hace nada más que separarnos!_

_Madre ¿Tú me odias? ¿Me odiaras algún día? Sé que algún día odiaras al demonio que hay dentro de mí, siento que pierdo mi cordura… y todo por culpa de mi poder_

_Tengo miedo, tanto miedo_

_Cuida de Shion, sé que algún día todos estarán juntos…pero como te dije anteriormente… yo jamás volveré_

La imagen cambio, todos estaban apesadumbrados, tal vez el escritor era el que más sufría o tal vez Allen al descubrir que su madre sabia tanto de él y que jamás podrá verla personalmente o quizás, tal vez sea Shion el que más sufra, tal vez al ser el más normal le causo más dicha que a sus hermanos y tal vez eso le haga sentir más culpable

Las imágenes comenzaron a cambiar, la información pasaba más a prisa, hasta que volvió a aparecer otra carta, la caligrafía anunciaba que era Isana

_Para Karan_

_Madre, madre, madre ¿Cómo ha estado Shion? Recientemente le vi, ocupe el cuerpo de su amiga de infancia ¿Safu? Bien como se llame, la pase bien con él. Pero eso no es lo que quiero hablarte ¿Recuerdas que te hable de un experimento que haría con Karoku? Bien ¡Ha funcionado! Y permíteme ser el primero en decirte ¡Felicidades! Eres una abuela muy joven_

Todos volvieron a helarse, Hirato miro a Tsukitachi, ambos asintieron sintiéndose angustiados, los demás sospechaban ligeramente

—No—susurro Shiro colocando sus manos en la cabeza, Kuroh le coloco sus brazo alrededor del hombro intentando tranquilizarlo, Nezumi se paró para detener el avance y dejarle pausado en la carta, de ahora en adelante lo haría manual

—Lo quitare si lo deseas—hablo afable colocándose a un lado del albino, este negó, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y su dolor era tan visible

—No lo quites—pidió con voz débil, el chico de piel pálida volvió a su asiento y todos comenzaron nuevamente

_Su nombre lo eligió Karoku, después de todo él es su creador, yo solo aporte un poco de mi ADN, eso me convierte en alguna clase de padre ¿No?_

_-Nai-_

El aludido se sintió confundido ¿Por qué todos susurraron su nombre?

_El 50% de su ADN es humano, el cual es lo que aporte, el otro 50% es animal, un maravilloso espécimen que yo jamás había visto, son unos animales muy lindos, ojos rojos y peludos, como un pequeño conejo, pero son altamente poderosos o bueno, las palabras exactas de Karoku es "Poseen características únicas, ningún animal o humano lo posee" imagina esa habilidad y mi poder juntos ¿No será grandioso? Pero debido a su ADN animal, eso querrá decir que su cuerpo se desarrollara mucho más rápido que un humano corriente, te explico. Cuando cuente con 3 años, posiblemente su apariencia sea de un niño de 7 años, Karoku y yo hablamos al respecto, su vida será larga como la de un humano, mucho más larga que mi vida, solo que se desarrollara más rápido, me preocupe al enterarme de ese detalle que Karoku se guardó para él, siento que fue bueno que leyera su mente, pero me alivia saber que dejara de crecer en cuanto llegue a su edad adulta, mi hijo será más grande que yo cuando lo vuelva a ver…o tal vez nunca lo vuelva a ver, no sé. Todo depende de que tan bien salga mi plan_

_Cuida de Shion…Algún día serás feliz… te lo prometo_

La atmosfera se tornó fría, los miembros de Circus abandonaron la habitación, Nai sintió deseos de llorar, sentía la tristeza de Shiro

— ¿Realmente soy inocente?—se preguntó en un susurro apenas audible

—Shiro—hablo Neko sintiendo la tristeza, sus ojos se cristalizaron y los de Nai también

Los ojos de Shiro se tornaron fríos e inexpresivos, se llevó ambas manos para cubrir sus ojos, pensaron que lloraría en ese instante, si el lloraba, era un hecho de que Neko y Nai también lo harían, si Isana Yashiro lloraba, tal vez todos se dejaran derrumbar por sus pesares

Los albinos se derrumbarían tan fácilmente y eso era algo que sus compañeros no permitirían ¿Qué harían si su contraparte se dejaba caer?

Shion era la luz de Nezumi, si este caía en llanto podría consolarlo, pero si caía en depresión ¿Qué haría?

Allen era el problema de Kanda, si este se dejaba apesadumbrar, era un hecho de que el Noé saldrá a la superficie ¿Podría matarle ahora que sabía que había una mujer desesperada por verlo?

Nai, el pequeño Nai hijo de Isana Yashiro, consentido y posible amor de Gareki ¿Qué sería de él? Era inocente y no comprendía nada ¿Seguiría bien aún sino se enteraba de nada? ¿Podría vivir con el eterno sufrimiento de todos a su alrededor? Él era el más perceptivo de todos

¿Y qué podemos decir de Shiro? Su búsqueda de la verdad le ha llevado a descubrir cosas oscuras sobre él… o tal vez, le ha hecho comprender que el realmente no pertenece a esa familia, usurpando un lugar que no le pertenecía, pero ¿Acaso es su culpa?, las cosas no siempre fueron así ¿Verdad?

Los hermanos Mao estaba atados a los seres que habían sufrido de igual forma que ellos ¿Realmente todo era culpa de No 6? La respuesta la sabían todos "Si" todo es culpa de esa ciudad

¿La destruirían motivados por esa venganza?

No, los albinos se negarían rotundamente, no importa que tanto dolor haya causado ¿Acaso no había inocentes en esa ciudad? ¿Merecían ellos sufrir?

Los Mao pensaban diferente ¿Acaso no eran inocentes todos a los que No 6 había destruido? ¿Acaso ellos mismos no habían sido? ¿Piedad contra esa ciudad? ¡Por supuesto que no!

— ¿Creen que haya algo más?—la pregunta de Shiro les tomó por sorpresa, él les miro con curiosidad mientras con una mano consolaba a Neko quien ya tenía rato llorando

— ¿Cómo qué?—pregunto Shion

—No lo sé, Isana se refiere a un plan ¿Qué tipo de plan? ¿Qué es la barrera mágica? Y sobre todo ¿Quién es Nagare? Tal vez el único que nos puede explicar todo claramente sea ese tal Karoku ¿No les parece?—Nezumi se sintió atraído por ese lado suyo, un lado pensante e inteligente, pero ¿Por qué se refería a él mismo como si fuera otra persona?

—Tal vez tengas razón—apoyo Allen

—Pero ¿Acaso no lo tienen los de Kafka? ¿Cómo podríamos localizarlo cuando ni los mismos miembros de Circus parecen saber dónde está?—inquirió Gareki

—Tal vez podamos dar con ellos—aseguro Nezumi con tanta seguridad en sus palabras

— ¿Dejarme atrapar?—pregunto Isana

—No—sentencio Kuroh

— Tal vez eso sea más peligroso, pero no negare que sería más fácil—hablo Kanda

—No puede ponerse en tal riesgo—hablo Shion molesto, Allen apoyo eso

—La otra opción sería Nai—aseguro Gareki, esa idea les gusto menos—Él es otro a quien Kafka busca—

—Tengo una idea—hablo Isana sonriendo—pero para ello necesitare su ayuda ¿Me ayudaran?—todos se miraron entre ellos, Kuroh suspiro rendido

— ¡Neko también ayudara!—grito la chica de ojos impar, el albino mayor sonrió más ampliamente

—Eso es un alivio, porque sin ti no funcionaría mi plan—le aseguro acariciándole el cabello

Todos se miraron ¿Era idea suya o Isana parecía ser un don juan?

Sin darle muchas vueltas Shiro miro a todos con una sonrisa

— ¿Les parece si mañana hablamos del plan?—

— ¿Por qué? ¿Careces de uno?—Shiro rio ante lo dicho por Nezumi

—No, es solo que deseo hacer otra cosa—

Allen arqueo una ceja curioso

— ¡Hay que jugar!—grito felizmente, todos golpearon sus frentes pero antes de cualquier cosa Hirato entro por la puerta y les entrego varios libros y cuentos—Oh hay que leer—hablo al tiempo que Hirato desaparecía nuevamente, claro que se despidió.

Kanda sujeto uno que le llamo la atención

— ¿Sacando tu niño interior?—pregunto Nezumi burlón, el moreno gruño

— ¿Sabes leer?—pregunto Shiro con fingida inocencia, Nezumi rio, Shion reprendió a ambos chicos tranquilizándolos al instante, Kanda chasqueo la lengua al sentir la sonrisa del albino, lo que le causo estremecimiento, era tan amable y sincero que le causaba confusión ¿Realmente había chicos así?

* * *

**_Continuara…_**

**_Alguna información dada por Isana Yashiro en las cartas es falsa, no se quiebren la cabeza intentando pensar cual es...lo revelare en algún momento xD_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ahora sí, la línea del tiempo es normal**

* * *

El mayor de los albinos tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si algo bueno le hubiera ocurrido

— Y dime Allen ¿Estas bien?—el aludido se tensó totalmente, el mayor sonreía tan alegre que le erizo la piel, intento sonreír negando a su pregunta— ¿En serio? Te ves algo Radiante—

—Este…podría decir lo mismo de ti—intento no ser intimidado por la sonrisa del mayor, este negó

—Realmente a mí no me paso nada, pero a ustedes si—Shion quien estaba en otro mundo parpadeo confundido al verse implicado en la conversación

— ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto confundido, Shiro sonrió aún más…los albinos menores se asustaron ¿Era normal sonreír tan ampliamente?

—Solo digamos que dos hermanos míos han avanzado en su relación—ambos chicos se miraron curiosos, después se sonrojaron violentamente

—Yo no, es decir…yo—Shion entro en crisis, sus palabras chocaban entre si y no se le entendía nada, sus mejillas se tornaban cada vez más rojos

—Espera ¿¡Tu como podrías saber esas cosas!?—Allen no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente, la sonrisa de Yashiro le hizo darse cuenta de algo…Él ya había perdido

—Allen…tus marcas en el cuello ¿Qué son? ¿Hay mosquitos en tu habitación?—su pregunta elaborada con un tono inocente hizo que Allen sintiera su sangre congelarse ¿Eso…Eso era ser molestado por tu hermano mayor?

— ¿Eh? Es extraño que haya mosquitos en un lugar como esto—Se llenó de aura depresiva al ver que Shion se unía—Deberíamos verificar eso— ¡Tan inocente! Shion ni siquiera era consciente de las dobles intenciones de Yashiro

—Por favor…detente—suplico dramáticamente, Shiro rio ligeramente sabiendo que ya era momento de molestar a otro

—Shion—llamo dulcemente, Allen paro la oreja, debía proteger a su hermano de las maldades del mayor…pero primero analizaría la situación, sip, era lo más inteligente. Por ahora— ¿También hay mosquitos en tu habitación?—Shion se sonrojo nuevamente, el albino de ojos rojos miro a Allen comprendiendo ahora lo que quería decir su hermano con lo de mosquitos— ¿O tal vez deba decir ratón?—

* * *

Los hermanos Mao estaban caminando despreocupados por los estrechos pasillos del Segundo Barco, debían llegar a donde estaba el lugar donde sería la charla con los hermanos albinos, abrieron la puerta designada…estaba confundidos, Shiro estaba sonriendo saludándolos mientras Allen y Shion estaban en trance y sonrojados, susurrando cosas inentendibles mientras el sonrojo se hacía más fuerte

— ¿Qué diablos paso aquí?—pregunto Gareki estupefacto

— ¡Es tu culpa Bakanda!—se quejó el albino, los recién llegados miraron a Kanda, este chasqueo la lengua no comprendiendo nada

—Dejémonos de tonterías, hemos venido por una cosa—Nezumi reprendió a su manera entrando finalmente a esa habitación, los demás le siguieron y Shiro no tardo en poner una cara sonriente, el momento de molestar a sus hermanos menores había pasado…esperaba que volviera a repetirse.

—Eso es cierto—la voz seria proveniente de detrás de ellos les hizo voltear, ahí estaban los líderes de ambos barcos

Hirato y Tsukitachi, aunque Kanda siguiera pensando que el pelirrojo era tan molesto como el conejo.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?—pregunto Gareki intentando no sonar grosero…aunque realmente le tenía sin importancia

—Hemos hecho un trato con el joven Isana—sonrió galante el pelirrojo—Sera muy divertido…para nosotros—

—Así que si son muy amables…debemos hablar con él en privado—Shiro rio divertido

—Escucharan lo que ellos tengan que decir…claro, si es que gano—los demás estaban confundidos ¿Pero qué rayos estaba tramando ese albino?

—Isana—

—Tranquilo Kuroh, tengo todo planeado—el pelinegro dueño de Kotowari no se sintió muy tranquilo con eso—Confía en mi—el pelinegro suspiro derrotado

—Solo no pierdas—aviso al tiempo que salía, los demás de mala gana le siguieron

* * *

Nai y Neko estaban fuera cuando ellos salieron, se miraron entre ellos, con Nai ahí presente podían saber que estaban planeando

—_Si todos ustedes son capturados en estas próximas dos horas…entonces perderás Isana Yashiro_—hablo Nai intentando fingir la voz seria de Hirato—_Pero si uno logra zafarse de ser encontrado…entonces yo gano ¿No es así?_—Volvió a hablar con su tono de voz normal—_Seremos los miembros del segundo barco contra ustedes nueve ¿Podrán con ello?—_

Los chicos miraron a Nai quien se había quedado callado, este miro a sus compañeros y les sonrió

—Tenemos que escondernos—festejo feliz, todos cayeron al piso…Allen se quejó de dolor después de eso

— ¿Este es el plan de su hermano?—Pregunto Nezumi mirando a Shion, este musito un simple "No lo sé"—Estamos acabados ¿Cómo podría pensar que en nuestras condiciones ganaríamos contra ellos?—

—Todo el pueblo y la nave será su escondite, le daremos 10 minutos de ventaja ¿No es mejor así?—pregunto Tsukitachi dejando a todos congelados—Además, si llegan a conseguir esto—mostro una pequeña campana amarilla con un listón rojo—Entonces ganaran sin importar la hora que sea—

Los jóvenes miraron a Isana, él estaba sonriendo mirando a los adultos, este sonrió gatunamente alegando que daría lo mejor de si

…

Todos estaban furiosos sin comprender como ganarían en ese juego de "Escóndete y no te dejes atrapar"

Habían decidido esconderse en grupos, debían cuidarse de las ovejas y no masacrarlas, pues si lo hacían cierto albino se enojaría mucho y el menor de ellos lloraría desconsoladamente

…

Nezumi y Shion habían decidido cambiar su apariencia, tal vez así pueda ser más complicado para los miembros de Circus, claro que Nezumi no contó con la inconfundible belleza de Shion y que ello atraía demasiadas miradas, pues su compañero tenía una peluca de melena negra que le llegaba hasta la cintura, un vestido que se arrepentía de haber robado, no era tan corto como los que usaban Tsukumo o Neko, pero resaltaban la pureza y belleza del chico

Si bien Shion no tenía un cuerpo femenino, pero su cuerpo era delgado y el vestido era holgado, de un color rosa pálido, ajustado en la parte de la cintura por una cinta blanca y un escote cuadrado, Nezumi había intentado rellenar ligeramente la zona de los pechos, las mangas del vestido eran largas siendo holgadas en la parte superior ajustándose conforme iba descendiendo. También había aplicado maquillaje a las mejillas para cubrir su cicatriz, afortunadamente el vestido era tan largo como para cubrir sus pies

—Nezumi—el ahora castaño regreso a verlo, quedando petrificado por la mirada seria de Shion, como si en cualquier instante fuera a masacrar a alguien— ¿Realmente tenías que ponerte eso?—el tono serio del albino le hizo contener el aliento ¿Pero qué?

Nezumi se miró ligeramente, había robado una peluca castaña para él, si bien su peluca era de esas que vienen trenzadas y decoradas pero ¿Eso que tenía que ver?

— ¿Quieres cambiar la peluca?—pregunto sintiéndose tonto, hubiese hecho un comentario sarcástico y burlón, pero cuando el lindo e inocente de Shion se ponía en modo ¿Violento? Bueno, incluso él podía aterrarse con esa actitud

El cuerpo de Shion se movió rápido, Nezumi realmente creyó que Shion era una caja de sorpresas, una caja bastante peligrosa

La mirada fría y molesta del albino le hicieron estremecer, sus sentidos de alerta se encendieron ¿Qué planeaba hacer ahora el albino? Su cuerpo desde hace algunos minutos estaba siendo prisionera del menor, el "Albino" le había atrapado entre su cuerpo y la pared, ante todo pronóstico y ante esas claras intenciones de asesinato…Shion simplemente aprisiono sus labios de forma salvaje, su shock fue mucho, tanto que no pudo ni corresponderle

Susurros cerca de ellos se escucharon

"¡Maldita sea!" "¿Por qué las mejores mujeres solo son atrapadas por otras mujeres?" Nezumi lo comprendió

…

Su inocente y servicial albino era realmente un celoso del cual debían temer

Su sonrisa seductora apareció una vez que sus labios se separaron, su altura era demasiado pronunciada y Nezumi aprovecho para con sus delgados brazos rodearan el cuello del menor

—Así que el pequeño Shion no es tan inocente como se deja ver ¿Acaso quieres continuar con lo que dejaste inconcluso ayer?—nuevamente el albino volvió a su modo normal

— ¿Eh?—fue lo único que su albino pudo decir, Nezumi suspiro rendido

—Deberíamos avanzar—hablo alejándose del albino, este no parecía tener la misma fuerza que había demostrado con anterioridad, Sion asintió tímidamente, miro disimuladamente hacia atrás dejando petrificados a las personas…más a los que habían osado devorar con ojos impuros al mayor

Pero debía admitir que había sido culpa de Nezumi ¿Por qué se había vestido así? Su vestido morado era lindo, pero ciertamente demasiado provocador, podía decir a ciencia cierta que Nezumi de haber nacido mujer…hubiera sido la más hermosa que jamás se habría encontrado

Su piel pálida y hermosos ojos grises, ese extraño y cautivante color azul, sus labios delgados y carnosos, Nezumi era la perfección hecho persona

…

Claro que los albinos tenían diferentes conceptos de perfección, pero todos ellos coincidían con la misma familia

…

* * *

Los miembros del segundo barco saltaron hacia el pueblo, volarían un poco alejados para que su rango de vista fuera mejor, Yogi estaba emocionado, algo le decía que era como jugar a las escondidas, pero claro que ahora su radio de busca había aumentado significativamente. Tsukumo volaba a un lado de él un poco más cerca del suelo, lista para atrapar a los chicos

—Espero que Gareki no me odie por atraparlo—sus preocupaciones se las llevo el viento, cuando en su vista apareció cierto albino de ojos dorados, este lo saludaba alegremente y el rubio no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo

—El juego a comenzado—susurro Tsukitachi parado junto al pelinegro capitán del segundo barco

—Y yo que quería divertirme con el niño bonito—hablo Iva acomodando su cabello en una coleta de caballo, Hirato sonrió enigmáticamente

* * *

**mmm... si hay alguna falta ortográfica mil** **disculpas, la historia la continuare lo mas pronto posible...**

**Agradezco a todos lo que aun la leen y disculpas desde lo mas recóndito de mi corazón por la tardanza TT-TT**


	16. Chapter 16

Nezumi comenzaba a extrañar su ropa normal, incluso llego a pensar que por fin había tenido una idea equivocada.

Ambos ya habían dado una vuelta en el pueblo, incluso habían visto a el rubio y a la rubia…este ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres?

—Oye preciosa—hablo Nezumi fingiendo ligeramente su voz, la cual solo salió más madura y sensual, Shion se congelo en su lugar ¿A quién diablos le estaba hablando? Nezumi aminoro su caminata estando justo al lado del "pelinegro"—Vamos Sion no puedo simplemente llamarte por tu nombre—

— ¿Por qué no?—pregunto inocentemente, camuflando su tono molesto, Nezumi rio ligeramente

—Vamos majestad, ¿En serio debo explicarlo?—El cerebro de Shion reacciono, sonrojándose por olvidar la situación

—Este…entonces ¿Cómo deberíamos llamarnos?—

—Solo llámame por mi nombre Artístico—anuncio "la castaña" el chico de ojos grises le miro con intensidad, el menor comenzaba a sonrojarse—Tal vez deba llamarte ¿Hana, o Jazmín?—un sinfín de nombres comenzó a pronunciar, Shion sonrió ligeramente callando gentilmente a Nezumi

—Me gusta Hana—

Nezumi sonrió por la elección, le tomo de las manos comenzando a caminar nuevamente, tal vez debían tomar algún descanso en la fuente, la bendita fuente donde habían descansado la primera vez que llegaron ahí

…

Nai caminaba despreocupadamente por las calles, Gareki por su parte estaba siendo bastante paranoico, claro que no era para menos, los miembros de Circus le estaban buscando y venga uno a saber cómo es que ganarían

—Maldita sea Nai ¡Solo quédate quieto!—el pelinegro estaba molesto, el menor no entendía las palabras "No llames la atención" gruño con enfado mientras en su viva imaginación podía ver al pequeño Niji bajando sus orejas entristecido, cubrió su rostro con las manos, ese estúpido animal era demasiado adorable para su gusto

—Gareki, escucho algo—

— ¿Circus?—pregunto al tiempo que se ponía a la altura del menor, este negó y Gareki pensó que tal vez su suerte no era mucha— ¿Varuga?—pregunto nuevamente, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo…prefirió esa idea, el chiquillo volvió a negar— ¿Entonces quién?—pregunto conteniendo su tono de voz, ese niño le daba muchas vueltas

— ¡Kuroh!—grito feliz, Gareki se palmeo el rostro, ese mocoso realmente no sabía cómo pasar inadvertido, pero efectivamente su hermano mayor apareció frente a ellos, Gareki aun así salto del asombro, pues no apareció caminando tranquilamente, sino más bien salto frente a ellos, indicando que hasta el momento se encontraba caminando entre los tejados

—Oh, Gareki —el mayor parecía sorprendido— ¿No deberían estar con los demás?—les pregunto mirándoles curioso, Gareki se acomodó sus gafas poniendo el semblante serio

— ¿Porque he de contestar eso?—pregunto sonando amenazante, Kuroh ignoro eso caminando hacia el pequeño

—Toma, tu cabello es demasiado llamativo—coloco un pequeño gorro con un pompón negro encima, Nai sonrió complacido buscando aprobación en Gareki, este solo resoplo ignorando a ambos—Te queda bien—elogio al presentir que su hermanito no diría nada, ese comentario hizo sonreír al pequeño, haciéndole lucir tan brillante y adorable, Kuroh no pudo evitar acariciarle la cabeza

— ¿Intentas ganarte al hijo?—esa pregunta le descoloco, Gareki no comprendía porque su enojo al mayor, tampoco comprendía el porqué de sus palabras

El de cabello largo volvió a incorporarse, mirándole sin expresión, el menor se congelo, su mirada tan seria le hacía recordar el rostro sereno de su madre…

—No intento nada, simplemente estoy evitando que sean capturados—

—Puedo hacer eso por mi cuenta—

—Tal vez tú puedas…pero debes pensar más en tu compañero—

— ¿¡Y quien dice que no lo pienso!?—sus palabras salieron con un tono hostil, Gareki comprendía que estaba siendo irracional, se estaba dejando llevar por una ira que ni el mismo comprendía

En cambio Kuroh solo suspiro rendido, Gareki sintió pánico, después de tantos años sin saber nada de sus hermanos, pensando esperanzado que sus hermanos estaban con vida en algún lugar…y ahora que los tenia nuevamente, se daba cuenta que al final no podrían estar nuevamente como antes

.

Ya no correrían por el bosque intentando atrapar a Nezumi, ya no harían travesuras a los demás habitantes del bosque, ya no sentirían los cálidos brazos de su madre, las sabias palabras de su padre, ya no escucharían las historias de sus abuelos, su corazón se contrajo, siendo al fin consiente que ya nada sería igual…no sabía por cuánto tiempo se mantendrían juntos

…tal vez por ello se sentía enojado, tal vez eso le impedía querer estar junto a Kuroh de nuevo

—Esto es estúpido—susurro apretando sus puños, ¿Qué diablos le ocurría? Él no pensó en esas probabilidades hasta ese segundo. Gareki no se había planteado esas ideas hasta ahora ¿Por qué se sentía molesto al tener a Kuroh cerca?

_"Es porque el sí encontró una familia después de olvidarlos" "El sí vivió bajo un techo cálido" "El los olvido" "Él tuvo una vida tranquila hasta ahora"_

Sacudió su cabeza retrocediendo angustiado, Nai se dio cuenta de las emociones de Gareki, le llamo preocupado y Kuroh intento acercarse, pero incluso Gareki bajo la cabeza

— ¿Pero qué…?—sus palabras fueron calladas por una fuerte explosión no muy lejos de ellos, en realidad parecía ser en el mismo lugar donde estaba la fuente, no lo pensaron dos veces y trataron de correr hacia ahí

Pero como siempre, algo surgía

Kuroh desvaino a Kotowari manteniéndose firme a esas cinco personas que sonreían sádicamente…pero había un problema, la sed de sangre que sentía era tan intensa…pero no provenía de ningún enemigo presente

Kuroh y Gareki sintieron terror

_"Cada uno pose un don diferente…son especiales, únicos."—_Las suaves palabras de su madre resonaron en su mente_—"Es su deber cuidar al más débil, sus habilidades solamente la usaran para proteger a otros ¿De acuerdo?" "El dios del bosque nos bendijo con su llegada" "No deben angustiarse" "Solo se tienen los unos a los otros"—_la voz se silenció al tiempo que Gareki caía inconsciente

Nai no perdió el tiempo, corrió sin reparo hacia su amigo llamándole desesperadamente

Kuroh quería hacer lo mismo, pero esos monstruos no parecían querer irse, sus manos temblaban y sabía perfectamente que el miedo era causa de ello…Gareki y Nai estarían en aprietos si se mantenían cerca de él

— ¡Algo viene!—grito Nai protegiendo con su diminuto cuerpo al pelinegro, Kuroh guardo a Kotowari sabiendo que debía huir y poner a salvo a los dos menores, el suelo retumbo provocando que Kuroh se concentrara, no quería que un monstruo saliera debajo del suelo y lo tomara por sorpresa, realmente que esos monstruos se especializaban en ello

— ¡Abran paso!—El samurái quedo perplejo, una bella chica se acercaba a ellos…pero la sed de sangre que emanaba era demasiado palpable como para ignorarlo, su maestro no le había educado para eso, definitivamente jamás se esperó pelear contra una chica, tomo a Gareki y a Nai dispuesto a huir del lugar, definitivamente encontraría otra forma de vencerla

Después de toda una mujer no debería ser maltratada…y él era demasiado caballeroso como para hacerlo; sin importar la naturaleza de la mujer

…

Nezumi y Shion simplemente se sentaron uno al lado del otro, los habitantes del lugar se detenían solo para apreciar semejante belleza, Shion se sentía avergonzado y a la vez tan celoso, en cambio Nezumi estaba ausente en sus pensamientos, rememorando lo que había pasado la noche anterior

**_~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~_**

Shion se encontraba sentado en su respectivo lugar, habían acordado desde su llegada seguir durmiendo juntos, claro ese voto solo lo dio Shion sin preguntarle si quiera, pero por supuesto que de todas formas para Nezumi era mejor de ese modo, ya no quería estar sin la calidez que emanaba el más joven.

Sus labios fueron prisioneros del menor

—Buenas noches—susurro alejándose de él y se disponía a dormir, Shion verdaderamente era raro, sin pensarlo mucho se colocó encima de él apreciando la mirada sorprendida del albino

— ¿Realmente me dirás que ese beso fue de buenas noches?—El menor simplemente no pareció comprenderlo—Dime ¿Cuántos tipos de besos conoces?—

—Este ¿Hay tipos de besos?—sus ojos se iluminaron, los ojos del chico debajo brillaron por la curiosidad—Nezumi…—sus palabras fueron calladas por el mayor, quien habilidosamente entro en la cavidad bucal del otro—Mng, Ah…Nezu…—y se separó por falta de aire, las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas dándole un aire tierno le causo gracia

—Eres demasiado lindo Sion—el chico hizo un puchero

—No te burles…además ¿Quién es lindo? Aquí en esta habitación eres el único que parece mujer…tu eres el lindo—

Una vena apareció en su siempre neutral rostro

— ¿Qué?—se separó de él dándole una sonrisa de burla—no puedo negar que tengo mi atractivo…después de todo este rostro me ha mantenido vivo por mucho—Nezumi era sin duda alguna un actor de primera categoría, no era la primera vez que era comparado con una mujer, pero que Shion dijera eso le causaba molestia—Pero ¿Quieres que te demuestre que tan hombre soy en verdad?—acerco su rostro al del menor, apreciando el creciente nerviosismo del chico—Después de todo…No sería la primera vez—

Y así como fue consciente del nervosismo, fue consciente cuando este se evaporo…como si nunca hubiera estado así

La mirada afilada de Shion le hizo tragar duro, si bien recordaba eso momento en las que Shion parecía ser otra persona, el Shion que conocía era amable, ingenuo, altamente inteligente pero confiaba demasiado…y había otra parte de él que le sorprendía en gran medida

Y ahora estaba cara a cara con ese otro yo de Shion

El albino invirtió los papeles, el albino estaba sentado encima de Nezumi apresando sus muñecas con una fuerza descomunal

Nezumi se sintió como una rata acorralada por su depredador, sus instintos estaban en alerta roja y no podía evitar sentirse nervioso

¿Qué debía hacer? No podía golpear al chico, ganas no le faltaban pero no debía dañarlo…porque muy dentro de él sabía que eso le causaría más problemas

—Entonces—su sangre se helo, sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, la voz de Shion había salido demasiado seductora, entonces lo supo

-Debía volver en si a Shion sino quería salir perdiendo-

Le sujeto la mejilla dulcemente, sonriendo con coquetería como muchas veces lo había hecho

—Entonces Shion—acerco sus rostros nuevamente, podía sentir como el menor comenzaba a flaquear—Dime Shion ¿Tanto te gusto?—lamio el lóbulo ajeno, lo sintió estremecerse—"Siento atracción por ti"—esas habían sido las palabras dichas por el menor semanas atrás

— Nezumi ¿Qué estás haciendo?—sonrió al ver nuevamente al Shion que conocía

El traje de dormir de Shion era una camisa holgada blanca y unos pantalones de tela negro, los suyos propios eran igual solo que incluso la camisa era negra, su cabello suelto le hacía lucir tan malditamente hermoso y perfecto ante los ojos de Shion

Ambos chicos se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad

Shion tenía claro lo que sentía por Nezumi, y se negaba rotundamente a verle como un enemigo

Nezumi no quería comprender ese sentimiento, porque Shion era el chico que le había salvado y también quien podía destruirlo en un segundo.

…

No supo cómo llego en ese momento, Nezumi le había enseñado los tipos de beso que existían, para que en el futuro pudiera aplicarlo con su amiga, esa chica que le pidió Sexo muy calmadamente

…entonces ¿Cómo es que termino haciéndole chupetones a Shion?

Aunque el que había empezado con eso había sido el propio Shion… ¿De dónde lo habrá aprendido?

.

.

.

Nezumi regreso en si al sentir un tirón, Shion le llamaba con desesperación

— ¡Nezumi!—

Sin comprender mucho pero siguiendo sus instintos sujeto a Shion aprisionándolo con su cuerpo, protegiéndolo instintivamente, aunque no supiera de que.

Una explosión dio lugar a apenas unos metros en el aire, ambos cuerpos fueron lanzados lejos, Shion estaba en shock

¿Cómo es que Nezumi se había dado cuenta de eso? Sus pupilas se dilataron al sentir como el líquido vital de Nezumi escurría por su frente empapando de a poco su mejilla

—Ne-Nezumi—su voz se apagó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y el mayor seguía inerte encima de él— ¡Nezumi!—

**_Continuara…_**


End file.
